It takes two to teach love
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: Bella is the new English teacher in Port Angeles, upon meeting Edward Masen, her boss and school Principal, she thinks he's rude and obnoxious. Is there more to him than meets the eye? A/H. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I've been very excited about this first chapter. It's been a long time coming and spent a lot of time polishing the edges. I must thank my very wonderful friend MjumPringles for all of her help, without her, I'd still be toying with my ideas. I hope you enjoy. Also big thanks to Scrapalicious for all of her help! Love you!_

It takes two to teach love

**BPOV**

Fastening my watch and seeing the bedside clock hit 8:15 I knew it was time to swallow my nerves and leave. I jumped up, running to the door, clumsily reaching for my briefcase. The nerves in the pit of my stomach grumbled, there was no time to run to the bathroom. Staff briefing was in twenty minutes and there was no way I dare piss off the boss on the first day.

I'm Bella Swan, not Isabella, not Belly, just Bella. Just your average twenty-three year old. Or maybe not so average, I don't know how many people in their early twenties still live with their father, but rent is expensive if you're going to live alone and I wasn't brave enough to get a roommate. The previous month I had landed my first teaching job in Port Angeles, a small high school holding no more than 500 students, my specialty being English. Having waited three weeks to receive my criminal background check, I was now officially a member of Principal Masen's staff. I'd tried my best to make an effort for my first day, but having never been one for fashion, the first half hour of my day had passed by staring at my closet before deciding no-one could go wrong with black trousers with a white shirt, half length sleeves. I resorted to having my hair tied in a simple ponytail, anything else made me look childish and it's not ideal being mistaken for one of the pupils.

Jumping in my old truck, hearing the old girl roar to life I tried to remember whether the interview or actually beginning the job was more petrifying. I'd remembered Principal Masen commenting on my choice of transportation as he shook my hand.

"_Miss Swan I believe? Yes I heard you outside, could hear that thing a mile away no doubt"_

I'd blushed with embarassment instantly. My truck had been my pride and joy since my Dad brought it for me when I was seventeen. Six years later, even I had to admit, it had seen better days. But isn't it difficult to part with the things you're fond of? As a new teacher I wasn't on the greatest wage, the lowest paygrade that I was entitled to. It would be months before I could afford a brand new car.

The drive to work was easy, the roads were virtually clear. Finding a parking space was a little more challenging. I squeezed into a corner bay, grabbing my bag and opening the door. I cringed hearing the door hit the side of the car next to me.

"Shit" I didn't have time to leave a note, maybe someone would mention it during the day and then I'd have the opportunity to own up and exchange info. Dread filled my mind with the cost. Sighing I made my way into the building. It was pretty average, reminded me of my old high school, the main subjects like English and Maths were held in the main tower building. The other subjects had small buildings dotted around the grounds. I'd yet to see my classroom, I expected it to be small but at least I could call it my own.

Walking past the staff room, it seemed pretty busy. The door was open so straightening the hem on my shirt, I snuck in, hiding behind a couple of bulky phys ed teachers. There was silence.

"Glad you could grace us with your presence sometime today Miss Swan" Dammit I'd been seen. I took a step to the right, looking up sheepishly at Principal Masen.

Edward Masen, he seemed the posh and proper sort. His suit was grey and impeccable, wearing a waistcoat with a jacket, deep green eyes being hidden by square spectacles, bronze hair sculpted back with gel, in short, he looked a complete douche but unfortunately it was him I would have to answer to.

**EPOV**

Well I suppose she looked more presentable than she did at her interview. Isabella Swan stood out in the crowd of potential teachers. Her cheeks were flushed and she'd dropped her papers at the mere mention of her name. There was nothing I hated more than disorganisation but I couldn't deny that she had the best qualifications I'd seen yet.

"_You graduated first in your class Miss Swan?"_

"_Um, Bella. Yes, about a year ago and then I spent time volunteering my father's office while I worked towards my teaching qualification"_

"_An office? And your father's career is?"_

"_Forks Police Chief Sir"_

"_What makes you think you deserve a position within my school Isabella?" I'd smirked at the expression on her face, she clearly hated being called by her full name. I made a mental note to do it more often in future._

"_English was always my strength in high school, whether it was poetry or Shakespeare, it was a subject I never wanted to give up. I couldn't think of a better reason than to continue it as a career. Teaching became my dream, the interaction with children, watching their minds mature with new information. I can't explain it Sir"_

I'd given her the job on the spot, I knew how she felt, it was why I went into teaching, why anyone goes into teaching, because they're passionate about it.

She looked tiny next to the burly PE teachers, almost like a student in disguise, I wondered if that was the look she was going for.

**BPOV**

My first day was more eventful than I had expected. Principal Masen escorted me to my classroom handing me my teacher planner and schedule. I'd been placed on the top floor, the thought of looking out of the window made me want to hurl. Masen must have seen the dismay on my face, he gave me permission to have blinds installed and would have the caretakers get onto it straight after school.

The students gave me the typical first day hassle, swapping names and then their seats, repeating my sentences. It was everything I was expecting and despite feeling exhausted by lunchtime, I was loving every second. Encouraging my ninth graders to push out of their comfort zones with creative writing, it was a great morning.

Come lunchtime, I found myself staring into the staff room again, wondering where it would be acceptable to sit. I found an empty area of small couches, allowing myself a tiny corner in case other staff normally sit there and thought of it as their territory.

"_Jeez Swan you're a teacher now not a student, they aren't going to hang you up by your panties"_

I shook away my ridiculous thinking and opened my lunch, bearly getting to take a bite from my delicious chicken sandwich before I literally felt my body bounce off the couch slightly.

"Hello! Can I sit here?"

"I think you already did" I laughed nervously. The woman next to me was rather pixie like, seeming incredibly exciteable. Short dark hair, her eyes were the same as someone familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Alice, I teach dance in the building opposite" she motioned to a small hut directly opposite our window, then offering her hand to me.

"Bella. English, third floor" I shook her hand, then turned my attentions back to my lunch, thinking the conversation was over.

"Ahh so you're the new girl Masen scolded this morning. He doesn't mean it, you'll get used to his...manner I suppose"

Alice talked her way through lunchtime, talking enough for us both, I think I virtually learnt everything about her in that one half an hour. She lived with her boyfriend, something Whitlock. She was one of three children, all adopted.

The afternoon seemed to go slowly, around two I heard a knock on my classroom door, I sighed keeping my attention to the class as the door opened.

"You better have an excuse for being late to my lesson"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I wasn't aware you were expecting me, do you expect me to take my seat?" the smooth voice was Principal Masen. I looked up to find my students sniggering and Masen looking amused by the door.

"I'm sorry Principal Masen, I didn't realise"

"May I have a word outside" I bearly got the opportunity to answer him before he walked out, waiting for me in the dark hallway.

"Guys, just keep reading, then answer the questions at the back of the book, I'll just be a moment" I took a nervous breath as I walked into the hall, pulling the door behind me leaving it ajar, I had a gut feeling that havoc would break out in my brief absence. Masen was stood with his arms folded, what could I have possibly done already?

"I trust your first day is going well Isabella? Any problems you wish to share?" he looked down at me, there was a good three or four inches difference in height, it made me feel easily intimidated.

"My first day is going great. Thankyou, Sir. I you don't mind I don't like leaving my class for too long" My boss let out a low chuckle as he spoke back to me.

"How would you possibly know what you do or don't like, it's the first time you've done this" he smirked and kept his chuckle as he walked back down the hall. I was stunned and insulted, he made the journey up all of those stairs just to act like my asshole boss. I waited until I heard his shoes click against the staircase before walking back into the class. It was pleasently surprising to find a quiet class, my eleventh graders working silently. I stood, my eyes skimming their concentrating faces, their hands clasping their pens scribbling on their papers.

It seemed the day was over in no time, at exactly three fifteen I let my class go, my ears slightly stinging at the sound of their screeching chairs as they ran. Another member of the English faculty poked their head round my door inviting me for a drink, I politely declined, telling them I needed to get back to my cat. I didn't have a cat but it would be lame me telling my collegues that I had to get home to cook my Dad's dinner.

I looked out of my window and caught sight of my truck in the distance, the car I'd smashed my door into was gone. I was safe for one more day. Hurriedly I collected my belongings and rushed my way down the stairs, managing not to fall ass over elbow, mumbling a 'sorry' as my shoulder whacked against someone as we both squished out of the door.

"Keen to get home Miss Swan?" it was him. Still in his jacket, waistcoat combination, but now adding a trench coat to it. I hated trench coats, they were always oversized, I think people should be weary of those wearing trench coats, easy to flash someone in.

"No Principal Masen just keen to start marking my students work. I'd prefer to concenrate in the privacy of my own home"

I watched him as he scratched at his chin thoughtfully, then he left me completely confused when he just walked away. Walking out of the door without a word. Was he this nosey with all of his staff? I followed shortly after, his long strides meant he reached his car within ten seconds, seeing him glance at me before he ducked into the vehicle.

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

Now it was my turn to be silent. I don't know how I felt about Masen's behaviour, there seemed to be a mysteriousness about him. Perhaps it was him trying to work me out, to see what makes me tick, or genuine concern for a new member of staff? If that is what this was he could certainly be more friendly about it. I jumped into my truck just as his Mercades left the parking lot, I pulled out just after, our vehicles going in the opposite directions. I should have guessed really, my posh boss probably lived in a City apartment, whereas I still lived with my father...wow was I feeling lame.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__ Thankyou to everyone who reviewed chapter one, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Again a massive thanks to MjumPringles and Scrapalicious. Without their help, my chapters wouldn't get posted._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**BPOV**

When I pulled up in front of my childhood home, I saw that my dad was already home. My dad, Charlie, is Chief of Forks Police for as long as I could remember. He may be my dad, but in my head I had called him Charlie. Occasionally when I was younger I would call him Charlie accidently and be scowled at, no wonder he'd made Chief of police with that look. I laughed at the thought, remembering one time when I was seven and he chased me up to my room with 'the look'.

I grabbed my case and made my way inside; the smell of take away pizza hit me as soon as I closed the door. This is why I should always get home first, Charlie cannot cook. Maybe that's another reason why I've never moved out, I'd worry that he couldn't look after himself and I'd still end up spending the majority of my time with him anyway. I left my jacket and case by the stairs and followed the scent of cheese and pepperoni to the lounge.

"You'll give yourself a coronary with all those pizzas" I muttered as I walked in, seeing my Dad sitting in his favourite armchair, beer in hand and pizza box on lap, typical sight after a long day. I grabbed a slice and lay across the couch.

"Impossible Bells, I'm in my prime. You don't get many cops that are in my shape" I snorted watching him pat his belly, knowing tomorrow I'd make him eat a salad. I got distracted imagining my father's unimpressed face, I hardly noticed when he started talking again.

"How was the first day? Was everyone nice?"

"Well there were no wedgies or having my head flushed down the toilet so yeah good first day" I laughed. "Gee Dad you make me sound like one of the students"

"Sorry kid, you know what I mean. You deserve this job; you worked damn hard in college. I just want to see it go well for you." I swallowed a mouthful of pizza while I listened.

"I know. The school is fine. The staff were welcoming. And the kids were nice." I didn't have the heart to tell him that other than Principal Masen and the English faculty, the only teacher I'd met was Alice. I hadn't been great at making friends when I was in school, I could count all of my friends on one hand: Jessica, Angela and Mike, that was pretty much it, now going back to work in a school not much had changed.

I was still close to Jess and Angela, Mike not so much. We'd dated for a year until I broke it off. He was more serious about us than I was. He declared his love for me but I couldn't say it back. I'd been sleeping with the guy for 8 months and cared about him but those three little words just wouldn't come out. We broke up but tried to stay friends, I needed to feel fireworks between me and a man, not a static shock.

I watched TV silently with Charlie for another hour, making my excuses that I needed to grade some papers before class tomorrow. I left a blanket on the couch knowing that after a couple more beers he'd probably fall asleep there. My room hadn't changed much since I was younger, the crib replaced with a bed and a desk put up in the corner. I'd saved up for two years for my laptop. The bedroom wasn't much but it was mine. When I sat on the bed, I yawned, suddenly realising just how sleepy I was. Before I knew it, I was waking up to the little beams of sunlight poking through the gap between my drapes.

"_Crap! I didn't grade those papers!"_ I thought, muttering curses under my breath.

I knew I'd have to work through my lunch hour. I'd need these same books last lesson**. **Glancing at the clock, I saw it was only just seven, enough time for a shower and decent breakfast. Breakfast was something I would definitely needif I wasn't getting a break today. A twenty minute shower and a bowl of cereal later, I was almost ready. For a woman of my height, choosing work outfits wasn't easiest, yesterday I found freshmen students that were actually taller than I was, however, coordination wasn't my strong point so the most adventurous I could go was low heeled boots.

Before I left the house I saw a note stuck to the front door:

_Got a day off tomorrow so I'm going late night fishing. Don't wait up. Dad._

Awesome, a night alone. I was fine with that, better than fine in fact. Some time alone would be perfect after what I figured would probably be a stressful day.

The drive to Port Angeles was uneventful, gentle rain rapped against the metal of my truck. I found myself having to park next to the same car I knocked my door into yesterday. Pressing my face against the window, I wanted to see the damage I'd caused, I'd only tapped the car but it was enough to make a dent. I figured it could take forever to work out who owned the car, I was already grateful it wasn't Principal Masen. I noticed the window was open just slightly, so I scribbled for paper and wrote a note of apology and my classroom number. Shoving it through the gap in the window, I turned and headed towards my classroom.

To my relief, it was Tuesday, so there were no meetings or anything of the similar, so I was free to go straight up to my classroom. I passed Principal Masen in the hall; there was no greeting, just an acknowledging nod from the both of us. He was looking ridiculous in tweed. Did this guy dress in the dark? My current guess was yes, and that his mother still did his laundry and even sewed on the little leather patches onto the elbows of his jacket. I snorted as I walked into my classroom at the thought but then I had to smile. As promised, the blinds had been installed in my classroom, I wouldn't have to look at the height everyday or look at the dreary rain today.

The morning passed slowly, I'd had to send one student to the head of the English department for threatening another student.

"_I'll chuck yo nasty ass out this window if yo askin'" _All I could think about was I was glad I was teaching English if this is how teenagers were talking these days.

Alice popped her head round the door mid-morning to invite me to the cafeteria at lunchtime, apparently it was spaghetti day and it was incredible.

"Please Bella? I totally blabbed on and on all through lunch yesterday about myself, one lunch? My treat?" she was pouting.

"I really can't Alice, I have to grade these papers, I can't get behind on the second day, I just can't"

"Okay Miss Swan, but you owe me and I always get my own way." Somehow I believed that, I gave her a smile and nodded. Her pout turned into an excitable grin, she did a little jump, clapped her hands and sort of pirouette out of the room.

I'd gotten half way through my grading when there was a knock on the door. I didn't bother to call out to whoever it was; they would probably walk in anyway.

"I thought you could use some lunch." I looked up to see Principal Masen standing there holding a lunch tray**.**, I was trying to choke out a thank you when he pulled up a seat and put the food on my desk.

"How did you..." I mumbled**.**

"Word gets round Miss Swan. I can't have my staff starving themselves through the day just to get the job done. Eat." There was something about the authority in his voice that made me immediately drop my pen and open the packaging on the sandwich he'd brought.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I made an educated guess. Everyone likes cheese don't they?" I nodded as I took a bite of the sandwich. I didn't know what to say to this man. I could only watch and eat as he stood and walked to the window, inspecting the caretaker's handiwork.

"Not bad at all. I trust you're happy with them. It would be no trouble to replace them if you weren't."

I swallowed my food quickly, realizingI hadn't said a word in the entire five minutes Principal Masen had been in my classroom, and replied "They're great. Andthankyou for the lunch. I didn't get to work from home last night, it won't happen again, Sir." I reached for my purse. "What do I owe you?"

Principal Masen looked at me over the top of his glasses and put his hand up in front of him. "Put your money away Miss Swan. It's my job to take care of my staff." I nodded as he left, leaving me alone on my classroom.

I blinked, in deep thought and surprise. Was Principal Masen really just nice to me? I replayed our short conversation in my sound of his smooth, deep voice rang in my ear, the way he said my name, the mysterious tone to him 'Miss Swan'. I tried to imagine him without the glasses and tweed jacket. I shook the thoughts out of my head and finished my lunch. I had ten minutes to finish grading before my next class.

My next lessonwas pretty; they would be starting to read Romeo and Juliet. I'd planned to cast roles within the class and have them play it out in the front. From my experience, lots of teenagers found Shakespeare boring. I thought and hopedthis would at least inject some fun into it. The class roared with laughter watching their Romeo and Juliet die together

"Romeo, I come! This do I drink to thee" Our Juliet draped herself across my desk in dramatic style.

I watched from the back of the class, occasionally I glanced at the door. I had to take a double look, I was sure that I saw Principal Masen checking up on me. When I looked again, he was gone. I shook my head; my mind was full of 'thou', 'thee' and questions regarding the play and the Leonardo DiCaprio film. I barely noticed when the clock hit three pm.

"Miss Swan? The bell rang?" called the voice of a meek student in the front.

"Oh. Of course. Class dismissed, please read over Act I of Romeo and Juliet at home." The kids grabbed their books and darted for the door leaving. I squished my way through them back to my desk. I figured I'd hang behind for a while and catch up on lesson planning. Someone else had other ideas when they knocked on the door.

"Sorry, are you Miss Swan?"

I turned my attention to the door to be greeted by a beautifully handsome sight. The school's gym teacher stood there in his glory. He wastall and dark withmuscles bulging tight against the thin material of his shirt. I could even see a tattoo peeking out from under the sleeveof his top.

"_Bella, say something! Sexy, tanned teacher is talking to you. Say something. Say anything...Or don't, okay that's fine too, just look a complete idiot staring, it's a surprise your tongue isn't hanging out." _I'd totally frozen, this guy couldn't have been older than about 25 but his face was so youthful. He had short black hair and dark eyes. I realised I had to say something before I appeared completely mad.

"Err, doesn't that shirt hurt your arms?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Good one Swan!"_

"I just mean, the sleeves, they look tight against...never mind. Yes I'm Miss Swan." I shook my head frantically. The gym beauty laughed as he walked further into the classroom, stopping inches frommy desk.

"Then it's you who left a note in my car this morning?" he pulled out my scribbled note from his gym short pockets. My eyes followed his hand, his hands were huge. I quickly forced myself to look back up.

"The dent, yeah I'm really sorry about that. My truck door wasn't looking where it was going." I smiled sheepishly with my lame attempt at humour. I continued to babble. "Just give me your information and I will pay for it. But it might not be for a couple of weeks. My truck is due for some **work** service and well you've probably seen the state of it"

"Bella, is it alright if I call you Bella?" I nodded. "I don't want you to pay for anything. I just came up here to tell you not to worry about it. I know a bit about cars so I can fix it myself."

"No, no. I damaged it, I want to pay...um...sorry, who are you?" The muscle man smiled and put out a giant hand to me.

"Jacob Black, or Jake, or whatever." I gave him my hand and he shook it once, my hand disappeared within his.

"Jake. Please, I really should pay, even if it's for the tools you'll need." Jacob folded his arms and smirked. _Hello biceps!_ They looked even bigger now. Jacob's eyes looked me over, up and down, and back up again.

"Times a tickin', Bells, let me walk you to your truck. We'll talk on the way." I wasn't really being given the choice. Jake picked up my case and waited by the door. I fumbled with the lock to my desk and followed.

The walk through the tower block was quiet. I learnt that Jake was 25. He lived with his disabled father in La Push and had worked at the school for the last three years. He accentuated the fact that he was single. Was it a hint? I didn't know. I didn't know how to flirt, let alone know if someone was flirting with me.

"Not very talkative are you Bella?" Jake stated as we reached his car and my car.

"I'm sorry, would you believe me if I said second day nerves?" he nodded and chuckled, opening the door of my Chevy after I'd unlocked it.

"Listen, this car business, buy me a coffee tomorrow afternoon and we'll call it even. I couldn't take money off a pretty woman like you."

"But you'll take coffee? Okay, you're on." We both laughed, the sound of his boomed over mine.

"Meet right here after last period tomorrow?" I agreed with a nod and we went our separate ways.

I drove home with a smile on my face. Jake was nice and was saving me what I guessed was a couple hundred dollars. Plus he was buff, like really buff. I didn't know if tomorrow was a date or whether just a friendly coffee so I didn't have to feel bad about damaging his car, but it didn't matter. Maybe I would gain a real friend out of it.

**EPOV**

From my office, I watched that meathead gym teacher walk out into the parking lot with Miss Swan. I wish I could say she looked bored but she didn't. There was a vague sort of a smile on her face, and a goofy grin on his. Out of mere curiosity, I opened my window as wide as I could to see if I could pick up some of their conversation.

"_Meet right here after last period tomorrow?"_

When my sister Alice had told me that Isabella was working through lunch, I'd had to do something, there was barely anything to the girl as it was and I certainly wouldn't risk having her pass out in front of a class. Silently, I hoped Isabella hadn't agreed to meet Jacob. I didn't like him. She could make better friends in my school. I couldn't deny that she was settling in well. The faculty liked her, the students liked her. During last period, I'd somehow felt compelled to peek through her window. She had her students role-playing Shakespeare, just like I used to when I taught it.

I flipped open my phone, typing a quick text to Alice.

'Ask Miss Swan to have lunch again tomorrow. Don't ask me questions, please just do it for me'

I adored my sister, I knew she'd do anything for me and she knew better than to ask questions. Something was bubbling inside me. I couldn't explain nor understand it. I pulled the window closed at the same time as Isabella's atrocious truck left. I didn't quite feel ready to go home yet; I abandoned my glasses and jacket, and set off for the nearest bar.

So that is chapter two complete! Please leave me a review, I love knowing readers opinions.

I've been so flattered at how many people have added this story for their story alert and favourite fic, it's not something I expected so thankyou so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be about 10-14 days! So in that time I would like to leave you all with a recommendation:<strong>

**Cullen's anatomy by LisaDawn75: Bella is a down on her luck single mom whose son has a severe medical condition. Edward is a medical student whose ethic project is to help Bella and her son find medical care. Neither are too happy with the arrangement and can they work together? AH, BX**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I couldn't go to a bar in Port Angeles, it was too local for my liking, so I drove to my hometown of Forks, the bars were pretty dingy but at least they had liqour. I couldn't condone drinking on a school night but after a shit day I deserved a whisky or six.

I pulled up alongside the bar I'd had my first beer in at eighteen, my brother Emmett had ordered fake ID's online and like idiots tried them out locally. All was going well, we sat, we ordered, we sipped, then our father caught us and grabbed us by the scruff of our shirts. Emmett spent the next month blaming me for not remembering that Carlisle always stopped for a drink after work on a Wednesday evening.

"Whisky, make it a double" I ordered at the bar and sat, gulping it down in one and demanding another.

The stocky barman just nodded as he took my glass and refilled it, I silently prayed to all that was alcoholic that he wouldn't strike up a conversation with me, I couldn't be bothered with politeness, I had to deal with that all day sucking up to board members and then watch her laugh with the ridiculous excuse for a gym teacher.

Isabella. Isabella. No matter how much I said her name in my mind, it seemed to sound different everytime. When I heard the students call her Miss Swan, hear my sister call her Bella. Isabella, rolling so perfectly off the tongue. The way she quotes Shakespeare, the way she stammers when she's nervous and completely falls over her words like a drunk.

I knocked back my third whisky, the hot liquid almost stinging my rasping throat, shouting at young delinquents was harder than it looked. Okay that's a lie, I love my job, or at least I did until 'her'. I was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. And it was wrong.

Four whiskies.

Five whiskies.

Six whiskies.

"Hey, haven't you had enough?"

"I'm payin' you aren't I? Another" I watched the barman roll his eyes, with one hand I tugged at my tie and popped a couple of shirt buttons, reaching for my phone with the other calling the only number I knew that I wouldn't get a lecture from.

"Japser? Cansyou cometa get me?"

"Dude, what?"

"Bar on the main road, I'm umma not fitsh to drive"

"Edward you're making no sense, put the glass down and talk slowly" What did he think he was talking about? I sounded fine. I swallowed my drink and stared at the bar concentrating.

"I'm...in the bar. Dianes in Forks. Can you come and get me? Give me a ride to Esme and Carlisle's? I can't drive"

"Why can't you go..." I cut that question off quickly.

"I just can't Jasper. Please?"

"Alright. Alice and I are here at the house anyway, she's out with Esme. Give me twenty minutes"

Jasper was my brother in law and saviour, he never judged anyone, it was surprising considering his life before Alice had been less than perfect. It would be perfectly understandable if he was weary to trust people or do things for them. When Alice had met him, she was giddy with excitement, she couldn't wait to introduce him to the people she loved most. Maybe it was because they were so similar and yet so different that they just slotted into place together perfectly. Jasper, like us was also adopted, but not as fortunate as we had been. His family quickly became downtrodden, his adoptive father was manipulative and abusive, Jasper moved out when he was sixteen. He bounced from place to place while he finished his high school studies. The optimism he had these days was inspiring.

I settled my bill and held on to bar stools as I found my way out of the bar. As expected, twenty minutes later, Jasper was stood by my Mercades. A smirk playing on his lips, amused at my attempts to walk straight.

"Give me the keys and get in" he spoke with his Southern drawl which for a moment, in my drunken stupour, I could see why Alice loved it so much. I needed to stop staring at him before he thought I was starting to bat for the other side.

I stumbled my way round to the passenger seat. Pulling down the sun visor taking a look at myself in the pocket sized mirror, my hair all over the place, my eyes tired. Whiskey didn't agree with me...ooh and neither did the speed Japser was driving at. I could feel my stomach taking flips. I grabbed the windshield, looking at the floor.

"It's been a while since we've seen you in this state Ed. Rough day?"

"I guess. Don't let Esme see me like this okay?" I knew my mother wouldn't approve of how much I'd been drinking tonight.

Esme, a wonderful woman. Our family would be pulled apart without her. She was our glue, as was Carlisle. If it wasn't for their love and desire for a family, who knows what could have become of Alice, Emmett and myself. They always encouraged our dreams and were honest. They were parents to look up to.

"I won't tell her, bro, she and Alice came in just after you rang. They went straight to bed. Not sure how I'll explain to Alice why I went to get you"

"Somehow, after my day, I think she'll understand" I scoffed.

Alice had a good intuition, she was a great judge of character and able to read me like a book, almost like she was psychic or something. Her quick reflexes, short height and pixie-like movements were irritating when we were kids but now I adored her and not because I had to. I could tell her anything and she didn't take my crap. Like today, she'd come straight to me this morning and mentioned Isabella was working through lunch.

"_Edward, she's new, you should do something. She needs to feel like a part of the team"_

"_That is what her department is for, it's not my duty"_

"_Oh really? Does she know you were an English teacher? And that she was replacing your job because you didn't want to teach AND run the school anymore? I didn't think so"_

"_You make it sound like I'm supposed to care"_

"_No I don't. But I can see you do. She's young and intelligent with a glorious long career in front of her, she has goals and that's everything you admire. But I'm still the only person in this school to have had a real conversation with her. Change that"_

And that's how I'd ended up taking her lunch. Alice was right, she's always right. But I couldn't admit what I really thought about Isabella, I couldn't tell her about the invisable pull I was feeling and that I was acting like an asshole boss to her on purpose.

I must have fallen asleep on the car ride home, I felt my body shake and the temptation to hurl rise.

"Dude? Edward? We're here...Hey wake up! I gotta sneak you in, Esme's bedroom lamp is still on"

"Is Dad home?"

"Night shift"

Damn, I wouldn't be able to get to his drink cabinet in the study. Jasper grabbed the clothes I'd disguarded earlier. I left my shoes on the porch and tiptoed into the old townshouse that I'd grown up in. I barely managed not to fall on my way up. Avoiding the creaky floorboard halfway down the hallway towards my old bedroom was a bit more challenging. I stripped down and tossed my clothes over by old desk chair, oh the hours I had spent revising in that chair. With a flop I practically collapsed onto my old single bed and fell asleep within seconds...

"Edward? Edward Masen, you wake up now or I'm walking in, I don't care if you're decent or not" I pulled my head up from the pillow hearing the stern voice of my mother. It wasn't until I opened my eyes I felt the sting in my head.

"Fucking alcohol" I muttered.

"Are you cursing?" came the small voice of Esme. Even in her mid fourties her hearing was impeccable.

"No Mom. I'm up, I'll be down in a minute"

I heard the click of her heels get more distant as she went downstairs. I managed a quick shower and dressed. I'd be stuck in the same tweed jacket I wore yesterday but I figured no-one would noticed, it was a school, not a fashion show. Not for my staff at least.

I sprinted to Emmett's room and found some gel to sculpt back my hair, a do like this needed taming.

I was greeted by virtually my entire family around the breakfast table. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett's wife Rosalie. Alice handed me a coffee as I looked through a drawer for tylenol, feeling blessed when I came across them and swallowed two.

"Feeling rough, son? You should try a night shift at that hospital then see how you feel"

"I'll pass thanks Dad. Is there toast?" My mother nodded at me and buttered me two slices. The feel of hot food in my stomach was bliss. My intimate moment with my breakfast was interupted by Rosalie's irritating tones.

"Edward,"

"Rosalie..." cue coffee swallow.

"Don't take this the wrong way BUT...Why do you dress for work like that? You look like you're in the 1800's and the kids probably think so. You look rigid like that, and pretty virgin like, it's not a bad thing to let people see the real you" Rosalie always like to speak without breath, get her point across quickly so no-one had time to cut in and argue with her.

"There is a certain example that as the Principal I am expected to set. My staff are not my friends and nor are the students. They have no right to see who I am."

"What about last night though? Looking pretty casual when you came home here and that was a work thing"

Work thing? I glanced at Jasper and he simply looked at me wide eyed. God bless Jasper for coming up with a cover story. I coughed out my words.

"Yes well, that was quite different. I was meeting someone who doesn't work at the school anymore and they live in Forks so it made sense for me to stay here rather than drive home" I wondered if Alice would be expecting more of an explanation from me later.

"Anyway, must go, students to expel and all that" I kissed my mother on the cheek and Jasper snuck my keys into my jacket pocket.

Alice and I left at the same time. It wasn't common knowledge at school of our relation. We had different last names and the less the staff knew about my private life the better, it was none of their business as far as I was concerned. If there was something they needed to know, then I would tell them but unless that situation arose, it was a teacher/principal relationship.

I enjoyed the longer drive to work, I was able to listen to the news, feel the breeze outside sweep into my car, making my face cold. It was refreshing to my hangover. Today's dream was to hide out in my office for as long as possible, then get a really big slice of cake for lunch. The reality was meetings all morning regarding next semester, a dreary business lunch with the schools sponsors and then whatever came up in between. Maybe I'd take a walk down to the football field; but that was probably just a dream also.

I pulled into the school lot, I glanced out the side of my eye, spotting Isabella's Chevy in a corner space. Early, and keen, I liked that. I parked but continued looking through my side mirror at the truck, like I was expecting something to change or for her to magically appear. My body jerked hearing a tapping on my window. Alice. Stood there with her arms folded, tapping her Jimmy Choo on the concrete. Her actions spoke a thousand words. She stood back allowing me to get out of the car.

"Good morning Principal Masen"

"Morning to you Miss Cullen" my voice lowered "Need something?"

"Walk in with me" she stated

"I can't, I have a meeting with a parent" I lied.

"I wasn't asking" Alice demanded. I rolled my eyes as she tugged on my tie, dragging me to the main walkway into school.

"Jasper told me the state you were in last night, what do you think you were playing at?" Uh oh, she sounded pissed.

"A guy can't enjoy a few drinks after a long day at work? Sue me Alice"

"Is this about Bella?" she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Why would it be?"

"That's what I'm trying to work out Edward, why are you so desperate for me to have lunch with her?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because you told me to be nice and it's not appropriate for me to ask her" I half-answered. I figured I'd leave out the Jacob Black situation.

"Alice, as nice as this talk has been, I have work to do, you've got classes to teach. Excuse me" I shuffled past her to get to my office, our shoulders bumping. The last thing I heard before I closed the door was her little voice hiss 'This isn't over!'. Boy did I know that, my little sister never let a matter drop until she was satisfied.

Silence in my office. It was like heaven. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I grabbed it, taking a single glance at the message.

"_You've got some explaining to do"_

That was the last thing I wanted to deal with today. I clicked delete and spun around in my chair to observe the back of my school through the window. A few kids running off to their classes. In the far back I could see Coach Volt putting the football jocks through their paces. If I looked to the far right and squinted, I could see my sister twirling like a ballerina fairy in her classroom. I chuckled low watching, feeling like a proud big brother. I watched her until she reached the end of the class, my eyes wanted to droop back to sleep, nurse my hangover. They were wide open when I saw 'her' meet Alice outside of the dance studio.

In the distance she looked dainty, her slender figure was covered by a fitted white blouse and black pencil skirt, boosting her height with calve length boots. Her chestnut hair tightly secured in a clip with pins. Today, on her third day, Isabella looked calm, confident and collected, she looked like a teacher. She looked professional. It was a hard nut to swallow watching her talk with Alice, I was suddenly desperate to possess the talent of mind reading or lip reading at least. I wanted a reason to talk with Isabella more, and try not to be such an ass around her. Before I knew it, my sister and newest teacher were out of my view.

I jumped up and left my office, taking long strides to the staff room, I didn't know if it was where they were going, I was making an educated guess. It was the right one when I could hear Alice's giggle as soon as I walked in, I picked up the first coffee I saw and went over.

"Isabella. Alice"

"Principal Masen" my sister greeted. However _she_ was silent.

"I saw your Shakespeare lesson briefly yesterday Miss Swan, it looked interesting, do you always allow your students to lay on their desks?" Alice's eyes bore into mine with disapproval.

"No Sir I don't, but let's face it, Shakespeare isn't for everyone, the least I could do is make it fun for them don't you think?" her confident look was shining everywhere, there was attitude in her reply. I wanted nothing more than to tell her I respected that.

"Interesting Miss Swan, I'd like to know when you're teaching that class again, I wish to observe"

"Next Tuesday Sir" she sipped her coffee, licking excess from her bottom lip. I sat down quickly to avoid my knees buckling at the sight. There wasn't much time for anymore conversation. She was standing up and left for the tower. Alice covered her mouth and giggled.

"She still thinks you're an ass Edward"

Not for long she wouldn't...

* * *

><p><strong>We'll see shall we?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__I can only apologise in the delay for this chapter. Due to a family bereavement I had to go away for a few days. A huge hug and kiss to Scrapalicious for all of her love and support and for going over my chapters as always! Got some Jakey action for you in this one!. As always, enjoy and please review._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As I walked up the mountains of stairs to my classroom, I felt strangely powerful having taken Alice's advice and been sarcastic to Principal Masen...

"_Masen is coming over, if he talks to you, give him attitude" whispered Alice_

"_What? Alice, I can't..." I'd mumbled_

"_Trust me. He won't do a thing, a bit of sass goes a long way with him girl"_

She was right. He didn't. He smirked a little as if impressed and had sat down with us. It was a relief when I noticed the time and needed to leave. Next Tuesday, Principal Masen would observe my class, maybe it was a test, or he was simply curious, but either way it would need to be a spectacular lesson. I would start planning tonight...right after my coffee with Jake.

He passed me in the hall this morning, double checking that we were on for tonight.

"_Miss Bella Swan!" he grinned._

"_Morning Mr Black"_

"_Bella, Jake, please. I hate sounding all official. It isn't me" his muscles flexed as he spoke to me._

"_Jake" I smiled._

"_Anyway, I just wanted to check we were still on for tonight. There's a place around the corner, Carmen's coffee corner or something. The cake is pretty good"_

"_I'll be there. Around four?"_

"_Four" Jake nodded and repeated and jogged away._

I continued my walk along the hall to my class, the click of my heels on the floor echoing around me. As I pushed open the door to my class, I shivered slightly, it felt like somebody was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, left and then right. I was completely alone.

"Creepy corridors" I muttered, shutting myself in my classroom.

Lucky for me, Wednesday was my quietest day, I only taught twice, the rest of the time I could spend marking papers and putting up display boards. I'd brought my ipod dock in with me and played music quietly and sung, albiet not wonderfully, while I worked. Soon the smell of meatball subs was wafting in my direction, my mouth salivated at the thought, I was hungry, the grumble from my stomach agreed with me.

I spent my lunchtime with the other staff in the department, we talked literature and about various students. The afternoon was a blur. I was tired and had papercuts, I just wanted to get out. It wouldn't do any harm to be at the coffee shop before Jake, least then I could make sure I paid as agreed.

I was able to leave school with no Alice or Masen interruptions, I drove my faithful truck a block around the corner and parked. It seemed quite a cosy cafe, a burgendy painted building with flowers painted on the window. I walked in and skimmed the menu boards nailed to the wall, my mouth watered at the thought of all the delicious treats. I had no idea what Jacob would like most so I'd use womens intuition and guess.

"Two hot chocolates with whipped cream please. Oh and a slice of that caramel apple pie"

I could see the pie in the glass display cabinet in front of me. It looked delicious with a pastry base and golden apple topping, caramel dripping at the sides. I paid and took a small coffee table by the fireplace, around it were small leather armchairs, I figured it was cosy enough that we could talk without interruption but not too cosy that it would be considered romantic.

I was only alone for five minutes when the waitress brought over my order and the bell above the door chimed. There stood Jake in all his glory. He must have changed at work before he came to meet me, gone was the tracksuit and in were the ripped jeans. Before I knew it Jake was stood in front of me, my head was in line with the band of his jeans, gulping I made sure to look up and not any further down.

"Hey Bella!" he grinned and sat in the armchair beside me.

"Jake, hey. I didn't know what you'd like so I guessed. Hot chocolate?" his grin grew wider as he picked up the steaming mug and took a sip, licking his lips as he drew the mug away from him.

"Damn Bell, you are good. It's my favourite. Seriously good hot chocolate here, like you're just drinking melted chocolate! Am I blabbering?"

I giggled sipping my own drink.

"Just a little, so you like chocolate huh?" I spoke, a teasing tone in my voice.

"You teasing me Swan?" He laughed sploshing his finger into his whipped cream and dabbing it on my nose! I laughed wiping the cream away with a napkin.

"I hear it's easy to wind you gym teachers up, thought I'd try it" We were grinning at each other, he could see I was kidding.

We chattered mindlessly for an hour, I liked Jacob, I could relax around him and he made me laugh till my sides almost hurt. He was definitely easy on the eyes too, every now and again I'd watch his biceps pulse when his body shook with laughter. Our talking went quiet, settling back in my seat I tried not to stare at my new friend too much, Mike used to stare, it was creepy, I imagined it's how others felt when they were stared at. Stared at like monkeys. I think I shivered at the thought because Jake perked up again and spoke.

"You gonna eat that pie or what?" his eyes sparkled towards the uneaten pie slice on the table. I shook my head, my stomach was doing teeny tiny flips with every word Jake spoke to me, I didn't have the urge to eat anymore. He pursed his lips and tilted his head watching me. I was confused when he stood up and took two long strides to the counter and back again.

"Share it with me" he produced a second fork and stabbed it straight into the pie and brought a piece to my lips. The caramel was about to drip off the fork and onto my lap, without thinking I slid my tongue to the underside of the fork, engulfing the fork in my mouth as I took my bite, I bearly noticed the small satisfying moan I let out as I tasted the sweetness of the dessert. Jacob took the fork from between my lips slowly, stabbing another small chunk of apple pie.

"Is it really good Bella?" I stumbled through an embarassed yes, only able to imagine how stupid I must have sounded only moments ago. I realised I needn't be when he reacted the same way, going to the extremes of closing his eyes.

"Damn! That's amazing. Here have some more" I was fed another chunk of pie, both of us stifling a giggle as crumbs fell down the front of me.

"Jeez Bella, I'm sorry" he laughed, feeding me another bite. He seemed to smile each time the fork slid from my lips. There suddenly seemed to be something kind of romantic about this.

"I better get off home" I stuttered, feeling a blush threatening to creep up. "My Dad will be home soon and I risk going home to a burning kitchen if I'm not there before him" Jake's boyish laughter boomed through the building at my comment.

"Yeah I know that. My Pop's the same. I'll walk you to your truck" Before I could resist, Jake took my bag and together we walked out of the door towards my truck. Rain just started to trickle down, I felt like a lady when Jacob immediately shook off his jacket and held it over my head till we got to where I parked. I pressed my back against the cold metal, Jacob's large frame hovering over me. I was petrified for a moment he was going to kiss me.

"Jake..." I croaked out in a whisper.

"Bella, can I see you again?"

"You'll see me tomorrow. We work at the same school remember?" He looked down at the floor then back into my eyes chuckling.

"I mean. Can I see you outside of work again?" I squeaked, suddenly realising Jacob was about to ask me on a date.

"I'd love to take you out properly Bella, no dented car doors attatched" I laughed and thought for a moment. I could think of no reason to not go on a date with this guy. He was funny, sweet and attractive. I had absolutely nothing to lose.

"Sure Jake" I took his hand and fished a pen out of my pocket, scribbling my number on Jake's dark skin.

"Text me later"

The last thing I saw before I hopped into my truck and drive away was Jake, dripping wet with a goofy grin that totally matched mine.

**EPOV**

My day was almost done dragging on and on and on and...well you get it. The invisable tug I felt with Isabella became tighter this morning. She actually answered me back, I didn't doubt Alice's involvement, I was in fact grateful for it. There are several sides to a person, and I was eager to see every side of Isabella, so far I'd had only shy mouse, but now I had sassy and confident. I adjusted in my chair at the recall of her authoritive voice.

I almost thought she would catch me earlier on today when I followed her up to her classroom. Her skirt was tight around her skinny hips, a slight wiggle in her walk. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to grab her, push her back against the nearest wall and bring her hips forward, crushing them against my own, I ached to feel her warm skin on mine, for her to feel the goosebumps she gives me as I press my lips against the soft skin of her neck, to hear her whimper in the throes passion.

If only she didn't despise me.

I sighed with near exhaustion, just emails to check and then I could go home and just sleep until tomorrow. My emails were more than boring to say the least, they were all from other members of staff informing me of suspended students or other miscreant like behaviour. My last email caught my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>PrincipalEMasen

**Subject: **English board dinner

Dear Principal Masen,

This email is a mere reminder of the upcoming deadline for numbers regarding the English board dinner being held in Seattle in two weeks time. Please respond ASAP with how many tickets you shall be requiring.

Best wishes.

Alistair Johnson

Chief Board Member

* * *

><p>A plan was brewing in my mind. I hit reply immediately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>AJohnson

**RE:** English board dinner

Good evening Alistair. Apologies on the delay in numbers regarding the dinner social. I am delighted to tell you there will be six, including myself attending. Please find their names listed below.

Miss Leah Clearwarer

Mr Marcus Lutz

Miss Isabella Swan

Mr James Pattinson

Mr Tyler Crowley

Principal Edward Masen

I shall look forward to discussing the potential new curriculum for the English department with you.

Best wishes.

Edward Masen

Principal

* * *

><p>Yes I know what you're thinking, I haven't informed Isabella of the dinner nor invited her. I can't help myself. I needed a reason to spend time with the girl and this was perfect. She was intelligent and I had no doubt she would impress the board members. I would have my secretary arrange the payments for each person attending and Isabella would have no choice, she would have to go.<p>

Being with her away from the school was perfect, I would be able to relax with a glass of wine, she would see the Edward Masen who wasn't her boss and hadn't held a normal conversation with her without making some sort of a sly dig at her.

I wanted Isabella to want to be my, I don't know what I wanted her to be but I wanted it to be with me and and not with Meathead Black. I hoped tomorrow, Isabella would react well to the news of accompanying myself and her collegues in two weeks,

Exhausted, I shut down the computer and grabbed my keys, I wasn't looking forward to going home. Silently I prayed for a quiet evening where I could simply sleep until the next morning, I knew it was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update? I can't promise I'll stick to the date, due to what I've written in my AN I will be travelling again ASAP to be with my family. Lets say, two to three weeks?**

**I'm loving everyone's reviews, it seems that Edward isn't everyone's biggest fan at the moment, I'm curious to see what you think after this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__Interesting developments with the reviews I'm getting. Not sure I understand why people don't like Jake! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. As ever, thankyou to Scrapalicious and MjumPringles, without them my chapters would never be posted! I also have a new story out this week, 'Maybe Baby' following Rosalie and Emmett's quest to have a family together. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The rest of my week was hardly exciting. I would teach my classes, have my lunch with Alice, avoid Principal Masen and then spend my evening's texting Jake. We would just chat about random things, how our day was, I would complain about Charlie and he would do the same about his Dad.

Our date was arranged for Saturday, we decided to go bowling in Seattle, I insisted that I was terrible and unco-ordinated, Jake however bragged himself as an expert and said he'd teach me. I'd also made the terrible mistake of indulging parts of my private life to Alice over lunch on Friday.

"_A date? Oh Bella! You absolutely have to let me take you shopping!" she practically squealed, I could see the mathematic teachers staring over their doughnuts. I shook my head repeatedly._

"_No Alice, it really isn't like that. He's more of a friend, I'm being polite"_

"_You should still look sensational and knock him out of his socks" she giggled "Then maybe he'll knock you out of yours"_

"_Alice!" I scolded "He's more of the sporty type, we're going bowling" I'd decided not to share the identity of my date. I wasn't entirely sure on Masen's policy with co-worker relationships and it simply wasn't anyone's business._

However I did agree to give Alice my phone number so she could call me on Sunday and see how my night went.

I woke up early on Saturday, around nine. Jacob wasn't picking me up until six, so I had the entire day to catch up on my work. I settled myself in front of the TV set with student's papers by my side and my laptop on my knees. I repeatedly tried to get into my school emails, giving up after about the hundredth time I'd seen the message **'Error, please try later'**. I sighed with frustration. Round about the same time, Charlie came in from work, I heard his steel toed boots stamp into the kitchen.

"Bells?" he called out.

"In the living room Dad" we were in the same room within seconds, our house was hardly a mansion.

"Did you do the grocery shopping?" he enquired.

"No, I have papers to grade before I go out tonight" I heard him huff, accompanied by a stomach growl.

"Ah yeah...I don't suppose you'd make me a sandwich? I missed breakfast" I rolled my eyes; I knew my father was incompetent in the kitchen but he wasn't utterly useless.

"Fine" I shut my laptop and made us both cheese sandwiches with a side salad. Charlie made awkward conversation with me, I think he was telling me about some insurance scam case he recently closed, or was it opened. I shrugged to myself and made my excuses to go upstairs.

"Getting ready for your date with that Jack guy?" he teased.

"It's Jake Dad. And yes I'm going to spend the next six hours getting ready" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I walked up the stairs. I could hear Charlie chuckling as I shut the door to my room.

Upon opening my closet, I realised I should have accepted Alice's offer of a shopping trip. Her sense of style was incredible, I was sure she could have chosen a complete outfit within thirty minutes. My eyes skimmed the hangers upon hangers of clothes, my shelves filled with things I'd not worn in years. I wanted to be comfortable because I'd be moving about, but I thought I'd want to look nice too. My mind was made up quickly; I snatched my faithful old skinny jeans from the shelf, deciding to pair it with a tight black top with a V-neck ruffle. I would tie my hair back out of the way and that would be it. Not too flashy, not too lazy, very Bella.

I made the hours pass by re-reading my favourite novel: Wuthering Heights. I could quite happily curl up in the corner of my bed and read the passionate yet thwarted love of Cathy and Heathcliff over and over. Time had clearly gotten away with me, the next thing I heard was my phone buzz:

**I'm in the car outside x**

"Shit!" I muttered. Jake was here. Here and waiting for a ready to go Bella. I was not a ready to go Bella! Frantically I jumped up, shimmying down my sweats with one hand and typing a text with the other.

**Hey! I'll be two minutes. B x**

I stumbled around my room in my attempt to change, cursing loudly when I whacked my knee against the corner of my desk. Ten minutes later I still wasn't ready. I glanced at the clock behind me through the wall mirror, swiftly applying a small layer of make-up. My shoes were downstairs with my purse. Taking the steps two at a time, I was most proud of myself when I reached the bottom without falling directly on my ass. I called a quick goodbye to Charlie, picked up what I needed and ran outside to be greeted by a tense looking Jake who was stood by his car. We made eye contact and his young face lit up.

"Bella! I was starting to worry"

"Sorry Jake…Lesson planning, I guess I got carried away" I lied, and blushed. Great start, not.

"That's okay; the alley shouldn't be too busy yet. We'll get a lane easily" Jake leant in, kissing me lightly on the cheek; I looked down shyly, only looking up again when Jacob opened the passenger side door.

"Thankyou" I spoke as I sat, fastening the belt as the door slammed shut.

I was virtually silent throughout the drive to Port Angeles. Jacob only spoke to give me un-asked permission to fiddle with the radio settings and to ask awkward questions about my day. I watched my friend shift in his seat while he drove. It occurred to me that he was nervous. Shouldn't I have been nervous? And if I was, why wasn't I? I didn't have time to speak to my conscience, before I knew it we were parked up in front of the bowling alley.

"Prepare to have your butt kicked Swan" Jake was a complete gentleman and walked round to my side of the car to help me out.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me Sir?" I teased.

"Yeah I will…but I'll win too" he shrugged, jokingly poking me in the ribs. I didn't dare tell him, but the after feeling of Jake's actions quickly settled in, he wasn't particularly gentle. I put it down to the nervousness.

Jake wrapped his arm around my waist when we walked together into the building; I expected my body to shiver, tingle, to do something. I waited, and it just didn't. My offer to split the cost of the bowling lane was quickly rejected, as was my offer to buy a pitcher of beer to split. That one was my stupidity, Jake was driving-he couldn't drink. Instead I brought a soda pitcher. I returned to find Jake holding my rented bowling shoes in one hand and a ball in the other.

"Do I really have to wear those? I don't know much about what looks good but I know those are hideous" I cringed. I looked down to see Jake wearing bright orange shoes, they made his feet look two sizes bigger, very clown like.

"Your converse seem pretty good, they'll do. Now come here" he commanded gently. I walked over; Jake turned and positioned me in front of him.

"Okay now put your two fingers and thumbs in the holes"

"I know that bit Jake" I giggled. Jacob's low laugh bellowed through my ear canal. Slowly, I felt my body be leant forward, Jake leaning over me just slightly. I'd half expected his body to be heatedly close to mine; only it wasn't.

"Right, now bring your arm back, not too far" Jake instructed. His hand lightly grasped my wrist, bringing my arm back, letting go when it was reasonably far back, not too much so that my arm ached.

"Now gently throw forward and let go"

"I always worry about this part. I used to think I'd go rolling down the lane with the ball" Jake stood straight, roaring with laughter.

"Oh Bella. You won't go anywhere, boy scouts promise" He saluted and nodded, motioning for me to throw the ball. I took a breath, my arm swept forward and I released the ball. I took a step back to be next to Jake, we both watched the ball glide down the lane. I was swept up into Jake's tight bear hug; I'd knocked down eight out of ten pins.

"Nice one!" I grinned.

I didn't win however. The final tally was 2-1. I vowed to Jake I'd kick his ass next time now I was virtually a pro. We decided to end the night with a round of dance machine, which declared us as 'failures' halfway through and then a pizza in the bowling alley diner. We decided to split a Hawaiian feast, I didn't think fruits belonged on pizzas but I wasn't willing to look like a fussy eater in front of my date. I laughed as the gooey cheese dripped down Jake's chin.

"You're lucky I don't take a photo of that and put it on Facebook"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Don't ever dare Bella Swan; she can't resist a good dare" I smiled watching him smirk.

"Truth or dare Bella?" I looked around; there were far too many ways Jake could get me into mischief here.

"Truth"

"Tell me about you. Properly"

"There isn't much to tell. You know it all" I shrugged.

"Your father is Chief of Police right? What about your mother? You didn't mention her"

"We're not in contact" I looked down, playing with the hem on my shirt.

"Brothers? Sisters? Strange yet lovable cousin?" he chuckled. I shook my head.

"I'm an only child Jake…It's getting late. I think I should think about getting off. I've got a ton of grading to do" I murmured. I could see Jacob opening his mouth, in preparation to speak, some sort of an apology perhaps. I stopped him before he could start; my voice was soft and assuring.

"It's fine really. My Mom, it's all a little raw that's all, I'd rather…" I was cut off.

"You don't need to explain to me Bells. Let's get you home for your beauty sleep" he smiled.

We walked outside together. Jake remembered he'd left his wallet at the table and quickly excused himself inside. He told me to unlock the car and wait for me inside, except he didn't leave me the key. I leant against the car and waited. It was only a couple of minutes before a dark figure bounded outside and joined me.

"Got it" he waved his wallet in the air like some kind of trophy. Slipping the leather into his pocket, patting it safely, Jake's attentions turned back to me, letting me into the car and driving me home. I listened to Jake tell me stories about him and his father. He spoke fondly of his father and two sisters. We both agreed that our Dad's would get on like a house on fire and we should pair them up some time. Like a Daddy date. It kept us laughing for a few minutes until the car pulled up in front of my home. I unfastened my belt and reached for the door.

"This was great. Thankyou very much for the bowling lesson…and the pizza" I smiled.

"And thankyou for the soda and great company" Jake was leaning closer towards me with every second, instinctively I did the same. Knowing that the inevitable was coming.

"I had a lovely time Bella"

I didn't get my chance to respond. My eyes were wide open when Jacob's lips touched mine. His lips started to move slowly against mine. I quickly closed my eyes. Parts of Jake's kiss felt strange, his kiss was wet, I didn't recall Mike ever kissing that way. There was one feeling however I was familiar with: no fireworks. Nada, zilch. I felt nothing. I forced a smile as Jake slowly pulled away.

"Bella…" he whispered, opening his eyes to see me.

"Thankyou for tonight Jacob. I'll see you Monday" I kissed his cheek through politeness and got out of the car. Letting myself into the house, I heard the car drive away. Solemnly I walked up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me; I leaned against the door with a gentle thud and a sigh. I so much wanted to like Jake romantically. He was sweet, kind and funny. He seemed to like me so much. How was I going to let him down?

I slept almost soundly that night, managing to sleep in until nearly noon on Sunday. I found a lukewarm cup of coffee on my nightstand from Charlie, seeing as I had my sustenance; it seemed like a good reason to do my grading from the comforts of my own bed. My afternoon was blissful, I hadn't even been grilled yet by Alice, until it was finally interrupted by my cellphone.

**Thinking of you. Jake x**

I didn't reply. What would I say? 'I'm sorry but I can't date you anymore. I felt like I was kissing a fish'? I couldn't do that to my friend. Besides, it wasn't a terrible kiss; it just did nothing no-where for me. Not 'down there' or anywhere. I huffed through guilt, sinking down against my pillows. I didn't know what I would say to Jake, but until I saw him at work the next day, I chose not to worry over it.

I wanted to feel good, to be swept off my feet, for a man to make me breathless.

"One day" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**My story finally has a banner! Courtest of the talented MjumPringles. Check it out!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.__

**_**Authors note: **_**__Sorry in the delay for this chapter, I've been accidently concentrating on 'Maybe Baby' and never got round to writing this baby as soon as I'd like! But here it is for you. A massive thankyou to my new beta Paranormalcy and my pre-readers MjumPringles and Scrapalicious, Scrappy, I love you!__

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around all too quickly. I knew I was bound to bump into Jacob today. I wondered if I could avoid him by simply hiding out in my classroom all day but he'd probably come and find me. Reluctantly I'd showered and got ready for work. Peeking through the drapes I saw that rain was falling hard and fast. Black trousers and a grey sweater would suffice. A white blouse would have been too risky with rain. I'd rather students and collegues didn't see my 'goods' if I got wet in the rain. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and headed out to my truck, luckily I made it and stayed pretty much bone dry.<p>

Parking up at the school, I squeezed my truck into what seemed like the smallest space ever, if I wasn't petite I'd think it would have been more wise to climb out through the window. However, I sucked my stomach in and manouvered my way through the gap. I clearly wasn't graceful enough, I didn't look where I was going and crashed into a hard chest.

"Jeez Bells, you're lucky you're small, you could really damage a guy like that." Jake's laugh boomed in the air. Smiling down at me, he shielded me with his umbrella. His eyes were bright as they bore into mine. I tried to look for the twinkle in them that would make me swoon. Nothing.

"Can I walk you inside?" I nodded not really saying a word. I felt awkward. My 'friend' looked so comfortable and happy, and I just didn't. We walked around half way across the parking lot when the familiar sound of Alice's Jimmy Choos tapped on the concrete towards me.

"Bella!" she called. I gently pressed my hand to Jacob's bicep, smiled and tell him I'd see him later. Alice caught up quickly, already covered by a huge umbrella, she shook her perfectly sculpted pixie crop into place.

"_So_ glad I caught up with you." She grinned excitedly.

"Why?" I shrugged as we started to walk towards the school. It looked like Jake was out of sight now.

"Weeeell, didn't you go out with that gym guy Saturday night? I know I said I'd call but I got all caught up in my brothers shannangians, you don't want to know," she rambled. She was right, I didn't want to know. I stood in the school lobby, watching Alice as she shook water from her umbrella quickly.

"There's nothing to tell, Alice. We went out, talked. And that's it." I spoke as I signed in and collected various sheets of paper left in my cubby hole.

"That's it?" she repeated.

"Yes, that's it," I reaffirmed.

"Did he kiss you?" Alice's questions were clearly going to continue seeing as she decided to walk me up the stairs of the tower to my classroom.

"Isn't that a little personal?" I stared at her in disbelief, grateful that there were no students around.

"We're friends aren't we Bella? You can tell me anything." I thought about it for a moment. I didn't normally divulge that sort of information, but Alice said we were friends and right now I wasn't in a position to pass that up. I nodded at her, unlocking my classroom door at the same time, we walked in immediately. Alice closing the door behind her.

"Then why don't you look...happy?" I sighed, seating myself at my desk, slumping slightly.

"Because I felt nothing. He's a nice guy but there was no..." I waved my hands around, struggling to find the right words.

"No spark," she completed my sentence for me. We nodded together, Alice in understanding and I in agreement.

"You have to tell him Bella."

"I know I do. Just maybe not today. It's going to be a busy one."

And it was. Alice left me shortly after to teach her classes and I taught all day long. I had time to eat the granola bar I'd brought with me during lunch and was exhausted by the end of the day, picking up my bag and belongings, I stared at my work laptop, knowing I ought to catch up on notices and emails, I simply felt too tired and figured I would do it tomorrow, free time permitting.

By the time I reached the truck, Jake had already gone home. The butterflies in my stomach vanished. I'd brought myself another day. My cell stayed quiet all night and I was able to relax with Charlie, a movie and tuna noodle casserole. I was tired, I deserved a comfort food overload and ate more than half the casserole. I slept well that night, I curled up in a ball and dreamt. There was a tall man with bronze hair, kind of messy in a sexy way, only he had no face, it was confusing for 'dream me'. Dream Bella would lean in, attempting to kiss him but it was like kissing air, his hand would brush my cheek, his fingertips slightly rough against my pale skin but it didn't hurt, it only made me tingle. Waking up it was a real shame, if this guy had a face it could have been a really hot night for Dream Bella.

_-ITTTTL-_

The weather wasn't any better the next morning. It had poured during the night and from a distance, the puddles looked an inch deep. Maybe my brain was exaggerating, I didn't know. I dressed and wore shoes with only a small heel, the bottoms had good grip, I considered them to be a safe choice. I took careful steps to my truck and drove a little slower to the school. _So far, so good,_ I thought. Inside I felt like this was going to be a good day, I had good classes, I was refreshed, today I would speak to Jacob Black and sort everything out, I was surprising myself with how confident I felt. I found a parking spot and checked my hair in the rearview mirror, a little curl falling in front of my eyes, I was happy enough with that. I opened the door to the truck and landed in the floor with a small thud and splash from the puddle.

As I walked across the parking lot towards the school, I took long confident strides, left, right, left right, left...my right foot slid forward and up almost in front of me, my bag fell from my hand into the puddle as I wobbled falling backwards. I waited for my head to hit the ground, clenching my eyes shut in preperation for searing pain. It never came. I opened one eye to look around, there were a few seniors walking past and laughing. I opened the other eye, now realising there were a pair of strong arms supporting me, keeping my ass hovered above the wet tarmac.

"You should look where you're going, Miss Swan," came a deep voice that simply oozed sophistication, my mind was dizzy at the sound. I turned my head to find Principal Masen holding me, his dark green eyes almost staring at me, only the lenses of his glasses between us. I tried to secure my feet on the floor, clambering to stand up, I lost the grip of my heel again and dropped right back into the Principal's arms.

"I think you might be a little dizzy, Miss Swan." His grip tightened on my arms as he helped me up to my feet. I brushed down the front of my clothes, I could feel Masen's touch on my back just slightly, I turned round quickly to face him and caught him dropping his hands, tucking them into his pockets awkwardly. His cheeks almost look like they were blushing pink, maybe it was because he moved so quickly to catch me.

"Thank you, Sir...for, um...catching me...I could have really...Thank you!" I stumbled over my words, my eyes having a staring contest with the ground.

I was embarassed for two things, falling in front of students: twice, and for silently swooning over my boss's voice. My eyes were still giving the floor the once over, I thought I ought to look at Masen. I started at the bottom. Black shoes, not bad. Black suit pants, that was a given. Then I caught sight of the trench coat, that did it for me. I stifled my laughter at his 'perverse' coat and forced a smile.

"Thank you again, Sir." I bent down and reached for my bag, using the corner of my coat to wipe the water from it, hoping and praying my papers weren't destroyed.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. I regret to inform I will no longer be sitting in on your Shakespeare class today, something has come up." Masen removed his glasses, wiping the lenses on the corner of his suit jacket.

Shit. I'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to observe my class. It was a relief, I hadn't planned anything spectacular, the students would simply be planning their Romeo and Juliet essays. I nodded and mumbled a 'that's a shame' and my excuses to leave. I not-so-quickly turned and walked round the side of the school, straight for the tower. Splashes were made in the puddles behind me, before I knew it, Masen was walking beside me.

"Sir?"

"There was just one quick thing, Miss Swan. I trust you'll be at the restaurant on time this Saturday." Okay now I was really confused, had I been drugged and agreed to something I didn't remember?

"Sorry, Principal, I don't quite follow? Restaurant?" I spoke as we stepped through the door one at a time, making our way to the staircase. I stood on the bottom step, Masen on the ground.

"Yes. The English board dinner? Perhaps you didn't see the email." His thin lips curled into a smirk, if I wasn't so confused right now, I could have almost called the expression attractive.

"Clearly not," I stated.

"I would check as soon as possible if I were you. The weekend will approach us before we know it." A patronising tone accompanying his smirk, the same smirk that didn't vanish from his face as he walked away.

I shook my head in disbelief and to be quite daring of me, I took the stairs two at a time to my classroom. What the hell was Masen on about? As soon as I sat down at my desk, my first class were already rushing into the room.

My eyes constantly stalked my laptop while I taught, a knot tightening my stomach in nervousness. I had no idea what I was expecting to read. Masen spoke of an English Board dinner, I hadn't heard the other staff members talking of anything, but I also hadn't spent much time with them over the last week...

The morning passed quickly. The afternoon was a little more eventful. My Sophmore class had a Senior intruder. They decided it would be funny to throw water balloons at my door, make a grand entrance by throwing a football across the room at a buddy then take a seat at the back of a class. It was exhausting trying to get rid of them. After thirty minutes and their insistant refusal to leave at my request and the faculty member in charge's request, Masen came and collected the student.

Three-thirty. I could finally sit down, drink a coffee and read that damn email. I lifted the lid on the computer and waited for it to load. My finger hovered the cursor over the email button when my door knocked.

"Come in," I called out, my eyes skimming over the various emails from staff members. I looked up when I heard the door click closed.

"Bella?" he mumbled awkwardly. It was Jake. Dressed in teeny tiny shorts and a vest shirt. His biceps bulging at the seams. It was definitely a sight for the eyes, I looked him over, the ripped abs that were visable through his shirt, his arms, the vague cheeky grin smiling at me when he perched himself on a table. I felt nothing, I only felt terrible.

"Jake, there's something I have to tell you..." I started.

"Me first Bella" he started looking at the floor, playing with his fingers, I had no idea what was on Jake's mind. Though I prayed it wasn't a declaration of love. I leant back in my chair and nodded for him to continue.

"Saturday night, it was great. I had an awesome time with you, you're a real good person and we get on really well and everything but..."

"Jake..."

"No, please let me finish. You're a great person Bella and you're gorgeous and I could really see us being friends for a long time but, but that's it. Don't take this offensively but kissing you, it was like I was kissing my sister or something!" He chuckled nervously. I could only breath a huge sigh of relief, I quickly chuckled too, prompting Jacob to chuckle. Within seconds we both broke out into full blown laughter.

"Bella," he guffawed "What are we laughing at?"

"It's just _so_ funny." I wiped a developing tear from my eye and stood, moving away from the desk and over to stand in front of Jake.

"What's funny? That I'm not into you?"

"Jake." I took his huge hands in mine. "I've been dreading seeing you again since Saturday night because well...I'm not into you either!" Jake's head hung then rose again in a huge grin, he stood, accidently shoving the table back a little and lifted me into his athletic arms.

"How awesome is this!" he exclaimed, swinging me around causing me to laugh again until he put me down.

"We're friends. Right B?" I nodded and reached up, planting him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Of course." I went back to my laptop. I locked on to the sight of Masen's name.

"Wow. I can't believe how this turned out." Jake laughed. "I better run. See you tomorrow _friend_!" I smiled watching him jog out of the classroom, in the distance I could hear his heavy feet on the staircase. I had to shake my head and smile at the situation. I'd panicked over nothing. Now I had new things to panic over, like this damn email. I clicked it open.

**To:** LClearwater; MarcLutz; Iswan; JBPattinson; TCrowley

**Subject:** English Board Dinner

It's that time of year again folks! The English Board Dinner has been booked for next Saturday at Bella Italia in Seattle and as agreed by you all, you have been listed and paid for by the Board. We shall meet inside at 7:30pm prompt, seating for dinner at 8pm. I trust we will have another evening of fun, frolics and plenty of wine.

Principal Masen

What a manipulative idiot! I hadn't even been asked about this dinner and now I was expected to attend. An entire evening with Principal Douche Masen, I was absolutely livid, I could feel the angry burn coiling within me. What if I already had plans? I knew I would have been expected to drop them on command. In my anger I slammed down the lid on the laptop, gathered my things and made my way straight down the tower to Masen's office. I tapped on the door and waited, glancing over my shoulder I saw that it was almost four-thirty, maybe I was too late. I was just about to give up and leave for home...

"Come in."

_It's now or never Bella_

I swallowed hard and walked in, shutting the door behind me, the room was dark, only the sunset outside was lighting the office. My pigheaded boss was sitting in a large leather office chair, turned towards the window with his back to me, I saw his glasses on the table. I coughed, making him aware of my presence. Sure enough he spun round, his long fingers entwined with each other.

"Miss Swan?" he questioned. I took a breath, not wanting to lose my composure.

"I need to talk to you about this dinner on Saturday."

"Oh, yes, Miss Swan, I expect it to be an enjoyable evening. I like the occasional company of my staff." I watched him. Watched his eyes follow me, they were looking me up and down, I tried to find some sort of look of disapproval from him but there was none.

"You hadn't notified me. I wasn't aware of the night in question. I ought to be asked if I want to attend these sorts of things." Masen rose to his feet, moved around the desk and stood in front of me, though not too close.

"Are you refusing to attend, Miss Swan?" his voice was low, almost dark, he took a step closer, until there was only about an inch between us, he was looking down at me. The brown of his eyes sparkled slightly as the lowering sun rebounded from them. I stammered through my reply, obviously distracted by the colour.

"No, Sir...I just...it's politer to...ask people." I looked down. This guy was my boss, who was I to dispute what he expected from his staff. He placed two fingers beneath my chin and tilted my head up.

"Isabella...may I call you Isabella?"

_He could call me anything he wanted to with eyes like that! _What the hell was I thinking? I nodded, my tongue was too tied to talk.

"You're a young, talented teacher, Isabella. A bright future in teaching ahead of you. It would be a regrettable mistake if I didn't introduce you to the English board. Can you accept my apology?" he murmured. Cool breath from his lips blew on my face as he talked, it was somewhat soothing. Two deep breaths later, I still hadn't replied.

"Isabella?" I came back down to earth and took a step back from mysterious Masen's stare.

"Apology accepted, Sir. Excuse me" I reached for the door handle, my hand fumbled with it for a few seconds before Masen's hand enveloped mine and used both of our hands to open the door.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I couldn't get out of the office fast enough. I gave the receptionist a half hearted wave and made my way outside. Luckily for me, it was now dry outside and was able to make it to my truck without any accidents. From the corner of my eye I saw Masen opening the door to his Mercades. He stared at me from across the lot. It wasn't intimidating, it was like he was figuring something out. I spent a few minutes throwing my belongings into the truck. I heard a car drive towards my space, slowing as it got closer.

"Until Saturday, Miss Swan." Then he was gone. He sped through the gates and away. I got into my truck. My mind turned to goo, struggling to process, whatever it was it was trying to process. I could only whisper out loud...

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I can only again apologise in the delay for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>**

****Until next time****

****x****


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__This chapter is dedicated to someone very special to me, their charm is just as good as our Mr Masen here. Thankyou to my pre-reader and beta for being so quick for me :) __It looks like you were all glad to see that Bella and Jake won't be together. Well time for the Seattle dinner, let's see how it goes! A bit of a mixed bag point of view wise. See you at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I spent the rest of the week fretting about the social dinner for the English faculty. I had a terrible image imprinted in my mind that Masen would make me stand up and say something, no words would come out or I would splutter red wine everywhere including down my white dress, I concluded to make sure I did _not_ wear white on Saturday.

I'm pretty sure it was my dream one night too. I'd heard him reprimand a senior in the whole school assembly on Friday, his voice boomed around the auditorium, it had been another Isabella, it was said so plainly but yet with authority, it was in no way like he said my name. That had replayed a few times over the last couple of days, along with my Saturday night dream. Masen in my dreams...that was weird. His voice seemed to reply over in my mind. His deep voice speaking at my ear when he saved me from falling, the way he said my name in his office.

_Isabella..._

_Isabella..._

_Bella...Doesn't sound as good._

_Bella..Wait, is that someone else's voice?_

"Bella? Bella? Oooh Bells?" the high pitched call of my father as he tried to get my attention.

"Wha-What?" I stared at him.

"I said should I order in pizza tonight?"

"No." I shook my head repeatedly "I have a work thing tonight and I'm going out this afternoon."

"Work thing? You never mentioned a work thing." He spoke through mouthfuls of coffee.

"I did Dad, you just forgot. I have a dinner in Seattle with the Principal and the other English teachers." I didn't bother looking at Charlie as I put my bank card and phone into my purse.

"Dinner with your boss? Like a date?"

"No Dad. A work thing." I was blunt. "And I'm going to a boutique shop in Forks in a minute." Alice was going to help me pick out a dress after I confided in her the day before about my worries.

"_He won't make you do anything you don't want to, Bella."_

"_That's the thing though. I think he will. He said it would be regrettable if the board members didn't meet me."_

"_Then you ought to be flattered, you're a great teacher and the kids LOVE you. You'll knock them dead. What are you wearing?" Alice grinned excitedly, practically shifting in her seat in anticipation. I shrugged casually._

"_What do you mean..." She did a copy-cat shrug._

"_It means what it means, Alice." I laughed._

"_So, you're telling me Miss Swan that you have nothing to wear?"_

When I told her I was likely to wear something I already owned, I thought she was going to keel over, collapse and her delicate frame would shatter into thousands of pieces. This is how I ended up in my truck driving to a 'unique boutique' _Urgh it rhymed _on a Saturday afternoon to meet my collegue.

Alice was already there when I pulled up on the main shopping street in Forks. She looked incredible outside of work. Her hair was immaculate and carried a probably the biggest handbag I've ever seen, she would later tell me it was a 'couch' bag, or was it 'coach'? I didn't remember. Her look was finished off with denim leggings and a pair of stilletto heels that I would never dare even put my feet in. One step in those and I was sure Masen would literally be picking me up from the ground.

"Bella!" She skipped over excitedly, throwing her arms round me squeezing lightly, I responded with a half hearted hug of my own while in disbelief about her shoes.

_Skipping? Seriously, how did she just do that?_

"Oh Bella, this is going to be so much fun! I've already been into the store and seriously, you could own the entire store, it's so you!" She grabbed me by the wrist and ran with me dragging behind into the store.

After thirty seconds I could see this was mistake. The walls of the store were hot pink and had fairy lights dangling from the ceiling. Alice looked so excited, it was like the mother ship calling her home. I insisted I just needed something simple and I would use shoes that I already owned. I'd just paid the insurance for my truck so couldn't really afford to spoil myself.

First I was shown a almost floor length _white_ dress, I guessed it would stop at my ankles and it has a lace ruffle around the neckline. I shook my head profusely.

"Why? It's cute."

"It's white."

"So?"

"So...white dress, red wine. Bad bad mixture." Alice raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and simply told her no white. Our shopping trip was interrupted when a tall woman with blonde hair came up behind Alice, tapping her on the shoulder. They both squealed like sorority sisters and embraced.

"Bella! This is my sister in law Rosalie, she owns this boutique." I smiled and waved nervously, feeling like a complete outsider and extremely plain. Rosalie was gorgeous, her slim statuette figure and long blonde hair, I decided that if she was a model she would be one of the rare ones whose photographs didn't get airbrushed.

"Bella is a teacher at school. She works in the english faculty." Alice smiled through her introductions.

"The school? Ooh so you know...ouch!" I watched the blonde woman glare at Alice, looking down I saw Alice's heel hovering over Rosalie's peep toe sandle, her toes were red where Alice must have stood on them.

"That's how you know Alice," she finished with, though of course I was certain that hadn't been how she intended to complete that sentence. I nodded and casually looked through a sale rack.

"Oh sweetie, you don't want anything off that rack, it's more for show, I put that one there so the occasional shoplifters don't take anything really worth it."

"Bella has a dinner in Seattle tonight, we're just looking for a new outfit for her." Alice giggled. Was there something they knew that I didn't? I certainly thought so when Rosalie nodded practically grinning.

"You came to the right place. Stick with us Bella, we'll hook you up."

I spent most of the afternoon in Rosalie's boutique, she chose out two dresses and almost pushed me into the changing cubicle. There was a blue one which was nice but completely out of my price range, I could hear Alice's heels clicking on the floor as she bounced excitedly, wanting to see the black dress. It came just above my knee with a almost plunging v-neck line. Raising up on my tiptoes I could imagine how I could look tonight with a pair of kitten heels and I had to admit it could look good.

"Come on Bella, we want to see," moaned Rosalie. I pulled back the curtain on the cubicle to a reaction of gasps. Self consiously, I wrapped my arms across my stomach.

"C'mon Bella, don't do that, you look gorgeous." Alice batted my hands away from my body, even tickling my sides to make me drop my arms.

"She's right. You have a waist to be jealous of and that dress just proves it, you'll knock them right out of their socks tonight!"

"You have to get it." The tone of Alice's voice was begging.

Eventually I left the store _with_ the black dress, nude hold up tights and a locket. I paid with my emergency credit card and was invited to lunch with Alice and Rosalie. Apparently it was an offer I couldn't refuse. We footed it down to a deli a couple of blocks away and Rosalie treated us all to sandwiches and cake. Alice excused herself for a few minutes leaving me to chat with Rosalie.

**EPOV**

I could hang Rosalie to the ceiling by her ears for bringing Isabella here, but then I suppose she didn't know. I'd hidden in a corner chair with my father Carlisle, hearing Alice's girlish giggle in the building allowed me to know that the object of my affections would be with her. A quick text message later and Alice was sitting in front of me, less risk of me being seen.

"You look like a secret agent hiding in the dark over here."

"Shh. I don't want her knowing I'm here," I muttered into my glass of juice. My father looking completely oblivious to my conversation with my sister, his cellphone glued to his ear while he talked to my mother.

"She doesn't know you're here Edward but she will if you carry on acting like double O douche in a deli!"

"What?" I hissed. My sister smirked.

"Did you take her shopping?"

"Yes I did, because I wanted to, not because you asked me to." Alice sighed. "For what it's worth, I think you're playing with fire. She's a nice girl who's really nervous about having to spend the evening with you."

_Did she really dislike me that much?_

"How much did she spend?" I kept my voice quiet. I was trying not to look over my sister's shoulder to catch a glimpse of Isabella.

"What?" Alice exclaimed "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How much?" I said again.

"Seventy-five dollars." Alice sounded exasperated. I felt wrong for making her do all of these I asked of her, taking Bella her lunch, befriending her, taking her shopping. But it was hardly the thing for me to do unless I put on a wig, lipstick and hid my dick between my legs. I flipped open my wallet, bringing out a few twenty dollar bills, folding them into a roll and slipped them into Alice's surprised hand.

"Edward?" She shook her head.

"Just get it into her purse somehow. Now go before she realises you've been gone so long." Alice rose from her seat, looking down at me with disapproval.

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head Edward, I said it before, you're playing with fire."

I knew I was playing with fire, just like my sibling said but I couldn't help myself and nor did I care about the consequences. It was getting harder and harder to reject whatever is was that pulled me to Bella Swan. My heart thumped hard in my chest in anticipation for the night ahead. My eyes stared, watching Alice sneak the twenty dollar notes into Isabella's purse, it was only a few minutes after that when they rose to their feet, said their goodbyes and all went their seperate ways. My heart pounded harder knowing that it was likely that Bella was going home to get ready for the night ahead, beautify herself. Beautify herself further maybe... Was that even possible? I'd have to wait a few more hours to find out.

**BPOV**

I got home to see Charlie almost passed out in his armchair, can of beer in hand. I peeked round the door further to see an aging man in a wheelchair, dark tanned skin and long black hair, he looked just as sleepy as my Dad but only more awake.

_Bella, you're making no sense._

I walked into the lounge and coughed making my presence known, Charlie snorted and the stranger turned to see me.

"You must be Bella."

I nodded wearily, keeping my distance, not that I expected a middle aged man in a wheelchair to do much harm. The man threw his head back laughing heartily.

"Don't look so petrified, sweetheart. Billy Black." He reached out a hand, remembering him as the name of Jake's father I reached forward and shook the waiting hand.

"Jake's dad, yeah, he said you might get in touch with Charlie." Charlie must have been a bit bummed that I wasn't staying in tonight and finally dialled the number I gave him. I swear it's been like setting up a blind date.

"Your old mans alright Bells, can't handle his beer." He chuckled, flashing a smile that reminded me of Jake. I chuckled with him.

"Has he been like that long?"

"Only about twenty minutes, the pizza's due, that'll wake him I bet."

"You're not wrong," I mumbled and smiled.

Excusing myself, I left for my bedroom. Hanging the dress up on my closet door, I struggled to daydream what tonight would be like. Normally I could daydream future events, I imagined what my first day at the school would be like, I imagined my date with Jacob Black. But not this, it was like a big black cloud in my mind. I had to expect the unexpected and face the board members head on.

I showered and laid on my bed thinking I had some time to kill. Before I knew it, I was waking up and it was almost five, I had thirty minutes to get ready and leave for the restaurant.

_Shit. I was going to be late._

I made shoddy work of moisturising my legs, hopefully no-one would be looking at them. I managed to blow-dry my hair and make it look presentable with a slim white headband to match my shoes. The make-up was useless, warpaint and me did not mix. I managed a light coat of foundation accompanied with pencilled eyeliner and mascara. I put my lip gloss in my purse and planned to apply it once I got to Seattle.

I was running fifteen minutes late. I stumbled down the stairs almost falling over my own feet, I shouted goodbye to Charlie and Billy and left. My driving was panicky, I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw my face blushing pink in my rush. As if things couldn't get worse, on my way into Seattle I got caught in RTA and was unable to move for fifteen minutes, I desperately hoped that Masen couldn't fire me for this...

Managing to park in a small lot around the back of the restaurant I did my best to run round to the front, making quick, small steps in my shoes and desperately holding the hem of my dress down, brushing myself off when I reached the door. Peeking through the window I saw the other members of the english faculty chatting casually around the table. _Fuck, they're already seated._ There were a couple of other men I didn't recognise, older than anyone else and balding. Where was Masen? Maybe he changed his mind. Taking a deep breath I walked in with as much grace I could muster. Unfortunately the door had other ideas, attached above was a small bell, of course it rang and my entrance was basically announced.

"Bella!" smiling Marc said. He was a short man of about forty, he clearly wore a toupe, his eyebrows and hair just didn't match at all.

"You're just in time Miss Swan, though we were beginning to worry you weren't coming at all. Allow me to escort you to your seat."

I knew the husky voice as Masen but I couldn't see him. A figure with their back to me stood from the seat. From the back I could only see a white shirt and messy bronze hair. The figure turned around. Edward Masen. Again I started at the bottom. Black shoes, _standard_, black trousers, _figured_, a silver belt. The white shirt wasn't completely tucked in, if I squinted and looked very carefully I thought I'd be able to make out a glimpse of a toned torso. My eyes carried on travelling upwards, the first two buttons on the shirt were undone, revealing wisps of chest hair. Finally I met the face, I squeaked what I hoped would be inaudible to others. Gone were the glasses, his deep green eyes were complimented by the restaurant lighting, they sparkled. Gone was the preppy hair, it was touselled and uncontrollable, the sort of hair you could really grab.

_Behave Bella_.

I swallowed and nodded as Masen moved from his seat and directed me to my own, he stayed beside me until I sat, his eyes bore into mine. I couldn't look away, not even when he walked backwards to his own seat, there were two other people seperating us. He looked so different.

Our eye contact kept up as he leant to one side, hearing a joke from Tyler Crowley, he chuckled quietly and grinned. I crossed my legs, squeezing them together at the sight. It was different to his facial expressions I saw at work. At the school, he often looked tense and stressed, sometimes angry. Tonight he looked relaxed, he chatted to the other staff members and sipped wine, reaching across to fill my glass.

"Red or white?" he murmured softly.

"R-Red." I stammered.

"So Edward, this must be the lovely new teacher you mentioned." Smiling still, the balding man opposite me said, his bald spot shone in the light above him, his words coming through a bushy moustache.

"Yes, Alistair, this is her. Allow me to introduce Isabella Swan."

"Isabella, lovely name. Italian?" the gentleman enquired.

"Yes, but I'm not Italian." I smiled.

"We're very glad to have you here with us tonight Miss Swan, Edward was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." I couldn't hide my surprise and watched Masen look down, hiding an embarassed smile while I spoke.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Sir, it's a privilidge to have been asked. I just got caught up in traffic, there was an accident on the way in." I sipped my wine cooly.

"Shall we order?" Leah Clearwater, heavily pregnant, eating for three. She was due to give birth to twins in a month. Alistair Johnson agreed and motioned for the waiter to come over. My eyes looked around the table for a spare menu.

"Allow me." I was only just able to look over my shoulder to find Edward behind me, displaying a menu in front of me.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Edward." He smirked. He was back in his own seat again before I could look. Only a few minutes passed before the waiter was writing down the orders and awaiting mine.

"Um... I'll have the mushroom ravioli." The menu's were collected and the chit-chat resumed.

"So Isabella," began Alistair.

"You're welcome to call me Bella, Sir."

"Edward tells me you have a great rappor with the students. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Sir, I am, teaching has become a great love of mine. I'm quite fortunate to have a supportive team behind me and a encouraging Principal at the helm." Okay so not all of that was true, I bearly had anything to do with the other english teachers but I was sure Masen would be encouraging...eventually. He had to be after what he said in his office the other day.

"Share with us you're favourite literature?" he requested. Edward's eyes watched me with intent, with facination.

"Yes Isabella, that's one intreguing question I left out in your interview." Masen was swishing wine around his glass.

"Well now, I'm under pressure to impress Mr Masen, you might change your mind upon hearing my choices."

"I sincerely doubt that Isabella." He smiled that crooked smile again, not making eye contact with me. Our little banter made myself smile.

_Wait...were we flirting? _All eyes were on me, I better say something.

"I suppose Shakespeare is my ultimate favourite, I'm teaching Romeo and Juliet at the moment with some students. The Bronte sisters, John Steinbeck and J.K. Rowling."

"J.K. Rowling, Bella? Why is that?" -James Pattinson, the head of faculty.

"Her writing is inspiring to young people, I hope one day it could inspire at least one or many of our students, not to mention it's extremely easy to disappear into childhood memories whilst reading her material." My smooth response prompted smiles and light laughter around the table.

The food in this place was incredible, the pasta perfectly al-dente, wild mushroom filling covered in a light creamy sauce. I could have easily eaten another helping. Edward filled me a new glass of white wine on the advise of Alistair, apparently white wine suited pasta and the palate. Most of the group declined dessert, italian food held so many carbohydrates it was almost impossible to make room for sweet food. Except Leah, she and her bump happily indulged in a bowl of chocolate gelato, she shared it with Marc, I suspected there may be a sneaky affair going on, they looked cosier than most members of staff in Masen's school. I was just finishing my drink when the head of board Alistair suggested a change of events. I spent a moment confused about the bill until James told me Edward had settled it with the board previously. They would be paying for the entire evening...

"Shall we retire to the bar outside for brandy and smokes?" He stood up, not bothering to see if anyone actually wanted to do this. He was a high class man, I suppose other's wants and opinions didn't matter. I rose to stand and felt my chair being pulled back to make more space.

"Accompany me outside?" whispered Masen.

"Actually I thought I might just go...I'm not a smoker."

"I wasn't asking." I looked down in utter shock feeling his long fingers entwine with mine, walking outside amoungst the rest of the staff, I stayed quiet, a little fearful of what Edward had in mind. All the men were in one corner smoking cigars, I overheard that Leah had gone home. Edward stopped by a bench in the small garden, it was pretty, a small patio and wooden gazebo, there were a couple dancing beneath it.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Um. Wine I suppose." He nodded and disappeared towards the small bar. I watched him as he went, sitting down on the bench, his pants a little tight around the ass, creating the perfect view of his shape.

_Snap out of it Bella. He's an idiot._

I looked around at the scenery nervously until my escort returned, handing me a full glass of white wine.

"They tell me it's a sweet wine, I think it will be to your taste" I took a large gulp, unable to find any sensible words other than to ask him what the fuck he was up to. Masen sat beside me, our knees almost touching.

"They like you, Alistair and his lost puppies. It's not often that we see them laughing, these dinners are normally quite tedious." Edward spoke.

"If they're so tedious, why do you come to them?" My voice was quiet and soft, I needn't worry about Edward not hearing me, our bodies seemed in such close proximity.

"I'm the Principal, it wouldn't be professional of me if I didn't attend."

"And ditching the stuffy board members for a teacher, that's professional is it? You rock the casual look far better than preppy frat boy." I smirked a little with my attitude.

"Thanks Miss fashion police!" He laughed "No, it isn't professional. But I think this time, Alistair will let it go for a beautiful woman like yourself!" He chuckled through his words. Was I entertaining or did I sound stupid? It didn't matter when his rough fingertips touched the tip of my knee.

"You look beautiful tonight Isabella." His lips moved closer to my ear, brushing my hair over my shoulder as he whispered. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach were going wild, Edward's breath tickling my skin. Feeling myself panicking, I stood up quickly.

"I think it's time for me to go home." I walked through the restaurant towards the front door. I heard the sound of Edward's shoes behind me.

"Bella!" he called, putting his hand on the doorknob before I could. Damn, he was fast.

"You've been drinking, you can't drive."

"I'll get a taxi." I rummaged through my purse, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I was sure I hadn't come out with this much money, there was almost a hundred dollars there.

"You're going to Forks?" I nodded.

"Then you'll share a taxi with me, we'll split the cost. Just wait for me outside."

I stepped outside to the cool Seattle breeze, I was under the impression he lived in Seattle, I guess I was wrong and splitting the cost of a car was far more suitable for my bank balance. Masen's words ringing through my head, the sound of them, what they meant.

"_You look beautiful tonight Isabella."_

My skin tingled, perhaps it was just the cold. It seemed like it when the restaurant doorbell rung and Masen was behind me, draping his jacket over my shoulders, holding it in place with one hand, hailing a cab with the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you home."

He opened the door to the car, signalling for me to get in first. I climbed in as lady-like as I could. I realised I hadn't given my truck a single thought. Maybe I could persuade Jake to give me a ride to collect it tomorrow. Edward slammed the door on the car, instructed the guy in front to drive to Forks.

"I don't go to Forks," he called out.

"You do now. I'll pay you double." Edward instructed.

"Double? Edward I-"

"I'm paying." I slumped back in my seat, watching the night sky out of the window. We were sat on opposite ends of the seats, the driver side window was open right in front of me. Despite the jacket, I shivered.

"Bella come here." A visably toned arm was reached out to me. I shook my head.

"No thank you."

"Bella." His voice became a little authorative.

_Desperate much?_

"What is this? Why are you being like this?"

"I'm trying to show you that I'm not an asshole. Let me keep you warm," he pleaded.

I shuffled closer and his strong arms pulled me right in against him. He was warm. He kept his arm draped across my shoulder. To my surprise it was me who was getting close, right against his chest, I could feel his heartbeat. My body shook with my shivers until I got warm. I don't know what else happened during that journey. Edward woke me to ask for my address. I put distance between us through the last ten minutes of the journey. I mumbled a "see you Monday" and exited the car as fast as my heels would allow. I was so embarassed, I'd fallen asleep in the arms of my boss, who turned out to actually be my kind of hot boss.

_Kind of hot Bella?_

Okay... very hot.

I couldn't get inside my house fast enough. I finally calmed when I heard the taxi pull away.

**EPOV**

Her guard with me was dropping, I could feel it. Her body had felt so fragile in my arms during the drive. No, I didn't live in Forks but my parent's did, I directed the taxi there after Isabella left with just a few words. It was a lucky excuse to spend a little longer with her. I'd done my best tonight to be Principal Masen and Edward Masen. I wished I could read her mind. I only knew what was going through my own.

It had been the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait to hear what you all think<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I'm totally amazed at the response to the last chapter. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Here's chapter 8 for you, I hope Edward starts to grow on you all soon. Thanks to my beta, the work she does for me is amazing. See you at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up on Sunday, hangover free to my relief but I was horrified. Horrified by my behaviour of last night. I'd become completely bowled over by the split personality of my boss that I'd thrown caution to the wind and not thought before my actions. Edward's sexy voice and deep green eyes had enticed me outside, not to mention his tight grip upon me when I fell asleep in the taxi. I worked out I'd slept for an hour, but it was peaceful, I could hear the gentle thumping of his heart lulling my into my light slumber.

_"I'm trying to show you that I'm not an asshole."_

That had been his claim late last night. The only problem was, he was an asshole. After careful consideration, I pushed the sound of his voice to the back of my mind and concluded that tomorrow morning, everything would go back to the way it had been before. I allowed myself to decide this even though his fingertips touched my knee, in my alcohol induced haze I thought I could almost feel something, if I didn't know him to be a complete professional, when his lips very almost touched my earlobe, had I turned my head we could have kissed. But Edward Masen was a professional, a professional who was wearing a mask last night.

I took my time in the shower, washing away the confusion and guilt of the previous night. I knew nothing about any of my collegues, especially Edward. For all I knew, he could have been happily married with children. I hoped he'd be feeling just the same as I did this morning. If I were a bitch then I could report him for harassment, unwanted attention, whatever it was called.

I was inclined to blame Alice and Rosalie for my waist hugging dress, I must have given out a sexy teacher vibe. I needed to eliminate everything from last night, I decided that at my first opportunity on Monday morning I would give Edward my half of the taxi fare.

My feet ached from those damn heels so today I dressed down in the baggiest jeans I could find and a hoodie, I only planned to pick up my truck and then be lazy Bella at home. Searching through my room, I eventually found my cellphone on my pile of clothes and purse, no messages and no missed calls. Alice wasn't looking for gossip, oh hallelujah, it wasn't a tale I was ready to tell.

I hadn't heard signs of life come from Charlie's room since I'd woken up and I was desperate to collect my truck. I kept to my original plan and called Jacob Black. I was going to give up on waiting for him to answer when...

"Hello?" came a low grunting voice.

"Jake? Jake, it's Bella. Did I wake you?"

"Bella!" his voice sounded much brighter. "No, I was just working out, had to push myself up from the floor to grab my cell."

_The thought of Jake working out, those bulging biceps flexing... Nope, I got nothing._

"Are you particularly busy today, Jake?" I began.

"Don't think so, was going to go out with my Pop but he's feeling...kind of delicate." He laughed. I smiled thinking that Mr Black must have had a good night with Charlie.

"That's be my Dad's fault." I nodded to myself.

"Yep. Pop's reckons he can drink Charlie under the table."

"I believe that, Charlie's still in bed." I snorted.

"Ha! Poor old man."

"Actually Jake, there was a reason I called..."

"What up Bells?" I could hear a tap running in the background, a bath maybe, Jake's voice was echoing.

"I had a work thing in Seattle last night but left my truck there because I'd been drinking... would you drive me to go and get it?"

"Do I have time to shower first? You don't want to sit in a car with me for two hours after I've worked out." He laughed some more.

"Weird visual there Jake, yeah just let me know when. I'll be ready."

We agreed that Jake would pick me up in an hour. It gave me time to make french toast and put some chicken in marinade for tonight. I could smell the leftover pizza in the microwave but there was no way I was eating that. Charlie was sloping into the kitchen when the clock went just past noon. His hair was ruffled and he dragged his hand down his face through tiredness. For a split second, I ignored him as my father or as a person stood in their own kitchen, his messy hair reminded me of Edward last night, I could visualise what he might look like when he awoke in the morning, uncontrollable hair, shirtless, pyjama bottoms hanging from his hips, displaying the 'V' that led down to...

_Get a grip Bella!_

I jumped up from my chair, poured Charlie from what would now be a lukewarm pot of coffee, muttered something about my night being fine when he asked and told him I was going to outside to wait for Jake.

I wasn't waiting long, Jake pulled up, grinning happily as always and honked the horn, I shook my head laughing and slid in beside him.

"This isn't what you drive to work."

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"This Bella, is my new baby. Volkswagen Rabbit. Isn't she a beauty? I fixed her up myself."

"Pretty impressive." I nodded in agreement, faking my interest. I knew zilch about cars, trucks or bikes, except put fuel in them and they go.

I let Jake talk mindlessly about cars throughout most of the journey, I knew when to nod and say 'oh' and 'ah, right' in the appropriate places. It seemed to keep my friend happy. Once we reached Seattle I directed Jacob towards the restaurant we dined in last night.

"Bella Italia... nice joint." He nodded seeing the small building. "Was it a downer of a night? I wouldn't want to spend the entire evening with Masen."

"Doesn't your department have these sorts of dinners?" I asked as Jacob walked me to my car, he'd insisted if you must know.

"Yeah, sure we do, we have socials all the time but Masen doesn't come."

"Why?"

"We're gym teachers Bella, it's hardly his area of expertise. Makes sense he was at this do last night."

"Jake, I don't get it,' I said, putting my key into the door of my Chevy at the same time.

"Before he was Principal, Masen was an english teacher."

"What?" I stared at Jacob in disbelief.

"Yeah. He totally worked his way up. Taught in his old school in Forks and then came to Port Angeles as head of faculty and then Principal about... three years ago. You didn't know?" I shook my head.

I suppose Edward's heavy involvement in the english faculty made sense now, why he was at the dinner. I said my goodbyes and thank you's to Jacob and made the drive home. We spent some time racing each other before we went our seperate ways to the reservation and my house. I was greeted to the sight of Charlie eating the leftover pizza. I shook my head in disapproval and settled in the lounge.

"Keep it up and you won't be chasing any criminals."

"Bells, this is Forks, how many people a year do I actually arrest." He chuckled. I suppose he had a point.

**EPOV**

I was stood on the driveway to my parents house, stood in nothing but my suit pants from the night before when I saw that meathead gym teachers car drive past towards Forks. I sipped my coffee hearing my mother come up behind me.

"You slept in late Edward... and here again." Her soft voice quietened further by the blowing breeze.

"Yeah. It was more convenient after the dinner."

"The dinner in Seattle where you live? That makes perfect sense." I turned round chuckling at my mother, still dressed in her morning church service dress. Even though she'd not had children for twenty years, she still attended every Sunday to thank 'God' for each of her three miracles.

"Made sense to me, mother." I kissed her cheek, passing her to head inside.

"Edward? Alice told me about this new teacher of yours." I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to look at the women who carried me, who'd always carried me. "Be careful." I nodded and smiled a little, Mom took her little strides towards me and kissed my cheek.

"Your father and I love you, son. Just be happy, okay?"

"Love you too Mom... I think I will be happy. Soon."

I made my way back up to my childhood bedroom, once again dressing in the clothes I'd worn last night. I really needed to start keeping some stuff here, just in case.

My Dad poked his head around the door, asking if I'd be up for a game of tennis with him and Jasper. I politely declined, I could really do with releasing my stress by hitting a few balls but I also had to drive home and catch up on paperwork... when I say paperwork I mean 'work out what to say to Isabella' tomorrow.

I had a wonderful personal assistant by the name of Gemma, she was always quite willing to deal with most of my work for me. I gathered my belongings and made my way down the stairs to leave, passing my sister in law Rosalie on the way. She and my brother Emmett had recently moved into the house after buying the boutique in Forks, Rosalie was keen to live close to her business.

"Bella's nice." She turned and spoke, she was halfway up the staircase, I'd just reached the bottom.

"Alice told you too?"

"Of course." She smirked. God, she annoyed me!

"I just hope you know what you're doing," she said a little sympathetically.

"I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing Rosalie and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, you're a gossip lover and spreader, thanks for the concern, but I'll work this out on my own!"

I wished Alice would keep things to herself sometimes but I did feel guiltly. I'd been asking, begging for her to do tasks for me, grow close to Isabella because I couldn't. It was a lot to ask of my little sister, luckily she loved me and I did have a heart buried somewhere inside me, I decided I wouldn't ask any more of Alice, any socialising between Alice and Bella would be off their own backs from now on. I gave a wave to my mother and father and left their home in a taxi, ironically the same one from the night before.

"I thought you didn't go to Forks," I muttered, fixing my seatbelt.

"I don't," he said. Rather loudly actually. "You and your lady friend were my last fare last night, I slept in the car."

I gave him an extra thirty dollars for his trouble.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning I sent two emails. One to the entire english faculty, expressing my thanks that they all attended the dinner and that I sincerely hoped they enjoyed themselves. I included Isabella in the email, only to open a brand new email afterwards, just for her.<p>

**To:** ISwan

**Subject:** Romeo and Juliet

Isabella, please allow me to express my apologies for my behaviour on Saturday evening. It was completely out of line and it was unprofessional for me to have been so forward with you. If it helps, Alistair was very taken with you on Saturday evening and I was praised upon hiring a bright young teacher. I wish you a good day.

-Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I sat at my desk on Monday morning to find two emails from Edward, one directed at everyone, the other, only for me. Before yesterday I would question why 'Romeo and Juliet' was in the subject box, today it made sense, Shakespeare was his favourite too. I chose not to reply and closed the laptop lid. I had a busy day ahead. My seniors had a long paper due, they would spend all day in my classroom, refreshing their memories on the material, a good old debate to get the minds stimulated, brainstorming their ideas followed by lunch. They would spend the afternoon writing.

"Miss Swan, this day is just too long!" whined one of my students.

"Paul... we're thirty minutes in!" I laughed.

"Yeah, and how many lots of thirty minutes are left! Too many!" He whined like a child again. Paul, a football player, his mind was always on the game, he needed my help to get his grades to the point where a reasonable college would accept him.

"Such a hard life you lead, Paul, football every week, the ladies hanging on every intelligent word that comes from that pretty little mouth." The kids laughed along with my sarcasm, Paul's smile shone like he thought I was being serious.

"Paul, did you know if you say green beans really slowly, it sounds like gullible?" I asked while reaching into a plastic bag, I'd stopped at a nearby store on my way in this morning. If these kids were going to work like racehorses all day, I'd need to bribe them with sustanance.

"It does? Greeeeeen beeeaaaanns... I don't see it Miss..."

The entire class roared with laughter, holding their stomachs and throwing their heads back, I couldn't resist laughing myself, that one had been too easy. I stood in front of my student holding open a bag of twinkies. I felt like I was flourishing in my career, the morning passed by far better than I could have expected or asked for.

Leah popped her head round the door mid morning after she could smell chocolate filled doughnuts, it was followed by a debate regarding Mr Rochester's behaviour in Jane Eyre. I was in a good mood and feeling kind so I let the class leave ten minute early for lunch, it allowed me to meet Alice and find decent seats in the teachers lounge.

"How did the dress go down on Saturday, Bella?" Alice sat beside me, digging straight into a huge bowl of pasta. How on earth did she eat all of those carbs and stay so slim? The luck of a flexible dancer that's how.

"I meant to talk to you about that Alice... it all came to seventy five dollars right? It's just I found extra money in my purse that night when I went to chip in on the taxi." I didn't indulge that I shared the taxi with Edward.

"Oh yeah, I meant to talk to you about that. Rosalie priced it all up wrong, she got me to slip the extra money into your purse while we were at lunch."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to say anything at lunch, I didn't want things to get awkward." She smiled and I accepted Alice's explanation and indulged in my cheese and onion panini. We spent much of the next hour gossiping, I got distracted when she started talking about... something or other, I could see Edward on the opposite side of the teachers lounge, conversing with a teacher I didn't recognise.

The next five minutes seemed like such a cliché, unfortunately the slicked back hair and glasses were back. He wasn't wearing a jacket but I suspected tweed with leather elbow patches was just waiting in his office, itching to be burnt by the fashion police. Our eyes met across the room, Alice was still chatting away, as was anonymous teacher. Edward's gaze was intense, I became nervous and wanted to look away but something was stopping me, I wanted to stare into his eyes and figure him out, to find out everything that I didn't know about him. I felt Alice poking my shoulder and I turned back to look at her.

"Sorry?"

"Were you listening to a single thing I just said?"

I nodded and insisted I'd heard everything, I heard Edward's familiar chuckle from across the room and closed my eyes, imagining the smile that I expected came with it. The visual in my mind was perfect, I found myself crossing and squeezing my legs together at the memory of Edward's fingertips on my flimsy fabric covered knee. Almost like a teeny tiny firework had gone off between us. I opened my eyes and Alice was standing, holding her folders and bag. Lunch had ended sooner than I expected, I stood myself and turned, Edward was gone.

I was able to keep busy through the rest of the day by helping the seniors with every little issue they had. It's all I could do to stop my mind returning to Edward Masen. It was like there was two sides to him, professional Principal and just Edward. I wondered how many people saw that side to him. The end of school bell finally arrived and I gathered my belongings as soon as I'd dismissed the students. I reached the school lobby and saw Masen closing his office door to leave.

"Principal Masen?" I called out, my voice a little high pitched with nerves, catching up to reach him.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in curiosity, I didn't know men took care of themselves like that. Or maybe it was an Edward thing.

"Do you have a minute? I need to speak with you." I hushed my tones as we came face to face.

"For you Isabella, I have two," he murmured looking down at me, I quickly locked my eyes onto the floor, only looking up once the office door was open again and I walked in, Edward following.

"Can I do something for you Isabella?" He leaned against the front of his desk, his long legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle.

"I read your email this morning and I thought..." I begun to dig into my purse, pulling out three twenties. "If there's no hard feelings about Saturday night then I should give you this, for the taxi." I handed out the money straight in front of me, he shook his head profusely.

"Bella..."

"Take it, please. I feel like I'm in your debt or something." He took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth, he was looking down as he did so but I could still see the light brown of his eyes. I expected him to put the glasses back on, he simply put them behind him on the desk.

"You're not in my debt Isabella, it would have been irresponsible of me to have let you drive home or let you pay for the car. I try to be a gentleman... despite what you think." His last four words were mumbled, nearly a whisper.

"Despite what I think, Sir?" I asked curiously.

"You don't like me Bella, I know that." He stood and sauntered over towards me, the proximity was just as close as the other night, he took the money from my hand and held it tight in his fist.

"I wish you did," he whispered, I closed my eyes allowing him to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"That's not true, Sir, the Edward Masen I met on Saturday, he was perfectly acceptable, almost likeable." The hint of sarcasm in my voice made the man in front of me chuckle, I felt two cold fingers beneath my chin tilting my head up to meet him.

"Almost likeable... In which case, would you be willing to meet him again, Isabella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Meet me, out of work. Dinner this Friday." His lips curled into that crooked smile, I almost forgot how to talk.

"W-Why me?"

"I don't know the answer to that yet, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Will you come?" In that moment, something came over me, I reached up and ran my hands forward through his gelled hair, the gel was a little slimy against my fingers, I did my best to ruffle up his hair to the messy standard it was two days ago. My boss chuckled at my efforts.

"I could get in real trouble for this, Isabella"

"No, you couldn't, you're not harassing me. I'll come on Friday but I'll pay my way and I want this Edward, chilled out Edward, not Principal Edward, he's kind of an ass when he's on his high horse." I smiled and he nodded.

"Agreed... I think he's kind of an ass to you know." Chuckling nervously, I saw his hands slip into his pockets, out came the money and he slipped it into my gel covered hand.

"This is yours, I refuse to take money from a beautiful woman." He chuckled some more. I was too dazzled to argue. I left without another word, I made it half way across the lot when his sophisticated deep voice called out desperately.

"Friday?"

I glanced over my shoulder nonchalently and nodded. This week was going to be long and nerve-wracking. How did I end up agreeing to a half-date with my boss?

* * *

><p><strong>A little rec for you all.<strong>

**The Writer by LissyLock: For Edward, Bella & Jacob, there are secrets, love and lessons to learn. And spilt ink will always leave it's mark.**

**An lovely friend of mine and fantastic story!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **I couldn't possibly leave you all in limbo for too long so here is Bella and Edward's 'half date'. I love that Edward has been given the nickname of 'uptightward' that made my day! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

She'd said _yes_. Isabella Swan agreed to go out for dinner with me. She'd insisted she would pay for herself, I of course had other ideas and would refuse to let her, I am after all a gentleman... not an asshole. I didn't see Isabella much throughout the rest of the week, I had countless meetings and suspendings of various students. Alice told me that Bella had called in sick on Wednesday, I felt a pang of worry in the pit of my stomach. What if she would be off until Friday, and it was her excuse to get out of our 'meeting'.

Was I allowed to call it a date?

I hoped so.

To my relief it turned out to be a twenty-four hour stomach bug, according to Alice, Bella's father wasn't particularly skilled in the kitchen and she'd let him cook for once. Thankfully Bella was back in school on Thursday, as far as I know it was her quietest day and only taught twice. I may have checked her schedule once or twice. I particularly checked it on Friday afternoon, I needed to speak to her alone and confirm our arrangements. I made my way to her classroom right after lunch. I admit I was a little proud of myself, for this weekend I had done the majority of digging myself rather than persuading Alice.

_Persuading? Edward?_

Okay, begging Alice.

I looked through the glass in the door of Isabella's classroom, she was stood in front of the whiteboard, writing something I couldn't quite make out, other than SHAKESPEARE in bold letters at the top. I knocked and went in without awaiting her permission.

"Miss Swan? I wonder if I might bother you for a moment?" I spoke, my tone of voice low. I'd removed my glasses but my hair was exactly how she hated it. I watched her glance up from the board, I smiled politely, absolutely having to chuckle when she fumbled with her pen, eventually dropping it.

"Principal Masen."

Isabella was so petite. I would put her at around five foot four. I didn't tower over her much. Today she wore a fitted white blouse, it clung just perfectly to her waist, accentuating her figure, it was the sort of shirt that was done up right to her slender neck. I could see she was honourable in reserving herself, she didn't flaunt willingly. I loved how she would always wear her hair up in a ponytail, curls falling down as it became looser during the day. I spent what must have been just two minutes watching her.

"Principal Masen? Did you want something?" She chuckled nervously, looking down at her ballerina pump shoes.

How did I know they were ballet pumps? Eighteen years of living with Alice.

"Oh. Oh yes, sorry. Um."

_Why was I here again?_

"Tonight Isabella. I hope you're still coming." I walked closer to her desk, stopping beside the whiteboard, there was maybe a metre between us.

"I'll be there, if I knew where 'there' was." Her smile was so nervous. I wish I knew why, I hoped it wasn't the thought of tonight, maybe it was being around me. In that case I hope it was the good kind of nervous. The butterflies in the stomach kind of nervous. That was how I'd felt last weekend.

"I wondered if I might be allowed to pick you up from home?"

"Oh."

A slight element of surprise there.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me write down the address..." She started to look through her desk for a piece of paper, slowly I reached forward and lightly grabbed the top of her hand, stopping her.

"I remember where you live... I'm like a human map." We smiled at each other, mine was a kind of awkward crooked smile.

"Say around seven?" Bella nodded. We both stood straight and I finally looked at the whiteboard.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down... Romeo and Juliet." I muttered.

"Yes... but can you tell me who said it Principal Masen."

"I can Miss Swan but not now... tonight." I smirked.

"Fine." Bella folded her arms, looking at me amused. I walked backwards, my hand grasping the door handle.

"So seven?" -Inching out of the room.

"Seven," and I was gone.

I whistled with my hands in my pockets, positive that Isabella was warming to me, walking down the hallway, nodding to a pair of seniors coming in the opposite direction. The luxury of being school principal meant that occasionally I could invent my own home time. At two in the afternoon, I grabbed my pre-packed weekend bag from my office and gave Gemma a list of things I needed doing before she finished at five.

The driveway was virtually empty when I reached my parent's house, all that was there was my brother's Range Rover. I brought my bag with me and put my key in the door.

_Yes, I still had a key to Mommy and Daddy's house._

I pushed the door with all my strength but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, knowing the culprit.

"Jeez... Emmett let me in." I shoved the door with my shoulder.

"No way dude, not until you say it!"

"Seriously Em, you're twenty five... let me in."

"Nope."

I huffed. This was truly ridiculous.

"I'll pay you Emmett!"

"Bribing? Seriously? You could have come in like five times already... how much?"

"Twenty?"

"Done!" My brother Emmett opened the door before I expected it and I quite literally fell into the house.

"Smooth landing, bro." He laughed loudly. Reaching out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up, embracing me in a brother bear hug as he called them. Emmett was the prankster of the family but a heart of gold. The build of a football player and the height of one, he certainly looked intimidating now and again but he really was a pussycat, especially when it came to his wife Rosalie. He adored her and she him, everytime she entered the room his face lit up and she would poke her pinkie finger in his cheek dimples. It was sickeningly romantic.

"Where's everyone else?" I brushed down my pants.

"They're all at that place, you know, the places they call work, where they have jobs?"

_Could his tone have been more sarcastic if he tried... actually it probably could have._

"Of course." I murmured, shrugging off my jacket and hanging it on Mom's antique hat rack.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Quiet afternoon, thought I'd take a nap and get ready early. I'm going out a little before seven."

"And you're taking her to Forks Diner so you can stay here? That's hardly romantic, bro." He shook his head strutting into the kitchen, I followed, catching the bottle of ice cold water he threw to me.

"They have live music on a Friday, I'm trying to be loose..."

"Loose? Are you kiddin' me?"

"I'm still fun, Emmett...away from Seattle."

"Yeah, and when you're not worrying about work, which you forever do so your never fun." Emmett shrugged like he was speaking to me generally, not insulting me.

"Tonight I will be, it's how she likes me, I gotta forget all the shit." I put my bottle to my lips, gulping almost half the contents in seconds.

"I'm not going to give you the bullshit warnings Edward, I know you need this, we all know."

"Good then don't give me them, because Mom, Alice, oh and Rosalie all did already." I yawned. It was nearly three, I could easily get in a nap and wake up at six.

"Em, as lovely as this talk has been, I'm fried. When Mom gets in, tell her I'll be awake at six."

My brother grunted a yes on my way out of the kitchen. I flopped backwards onto my bed almost immediately. I unbuttoned my shirt letting it fall open, the cool breeze from my open window was a pleasant feeling on my clammy body and bare chest. I must have fallen asleep quickly because when I woke up it was to banging on my door.

"Edward? Edward it's gone six!"

_Shit..._

I looked at my watch and saw it was a quarter past six, I had half an hour, thirty-five minutes at a push to get ready and leave to collect Isabella.

"Thanks Mom!"

I clambered off my bed, tripping when my first foot found the floor. Sliding across the laminated floor landing to the bathroom pushing the door. Locked. Typical. I banged on the door, yelling for the occupant to get out.

Moments later Rosalie walked out, her face coated in some kind of green goo, cursing under her breath. I yelled out a quick apology as I locked myself in the bathroom. I showered quickly and stood in front of the mirror in my towel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mothers hair dryer, I contemplated using it in case my mop didn't dry in time but I chose against it. What will be, will be, hopefully messy and Isabella would love it.

Stubble was starting to grow along my jawline, I tried to think about what I thought Isabella would like, I had no intention of kissing her tonight so there was no risk of my face fuzz making her delicate skin itchy. I left the face fuzz and ran back to my childhood bedroom.

It was six thirty five. I had ten minutes. With no idea of how much Bella considered this to be a date, choosing my clothes had been difficult. I could have made life easier by asking Alice but she'd gone away to Vancouver for the weekend.

I matched denim jeans with a hole in the knee – they were supposed to be like that, I don't wear tatty clothes – with a white tee shirt and black shirt, leaving the shirt open. I messed around with the tee shirt, tucking it in, untucking it, tucking it back in, running my hand through my hair copious amounts of time. I'm sure it was women who were supposed to take this long, not men. Might as well chop off my dick now.

I waved my parents goodbye on my way out, they were cuddled up on the couch watching the news, it was sweet watching how much they still loved each other. I played the radio quietly in the car, leaving it on when I pulled up on front of Bella's house. I didn't know whether to stay here and honk the horn, or stay here, or get out and knock. Just as I reached for the handle, the passenger door clicked. The height of the car blocked my view of her from the waist up, I leant down and forward.

"Isabella." I breathed. She looked so... I had no words. I moved backwards so she could bend into the car. I gazed at her in the most non-pervy way I could. She was wearing slim black jeans with a white spaghetti strapped top, I tried not to stare, I could see the way the material clung to her stomach and her chest, her perky chest, I could feel my jeans tightening, I needed to think of something, anything to 'deflate' myself so to speak. My staring clearly became apparent when she started looking herself up and down.

"I had to stay late at school. I didn't know what would be..."

"You look wonderful." I interuppted, fighting the urge to lift her hand to my lips.

"Thank you, so do you." Her cheeks blushed the cutest shade of pink. I guessed she wasn't used to being complimented. I pulled away from the pavement and drove off. We sat in silence other than the music.

"So um, where are we going?"

"I thought, for our date, it should just be relaxed and I can get to know you so..." Bella cut me off.

"Half date."

"Sorry?"

"I'm paying for myself, so it's a half date."

"A... half... date... alrighty then." I chuckled. I pulled up in front of the diner before I'd gotten the chance to tell her where we were going.

"The diner?" Her eyebrow raised in question. I shut off the engine and opened my car door, she went to do the same.

"No don't, I'll come round... and yes, the diner. The food is good and..." I stopped as I got out and walked round to her side.

"And what, Sir?" I took her hand helping her out of my Mercades. Yes, it was appropriate to brag to you all about my car. She leant against the side while I locked up, now I could get a proper look at her. I resisted the urge to just touch her hip or be close to her somehow. Instead I stood in front of her with my arms either side of her against the car.

"And that I'm not an uptight jackass, that I can be fun... and for the last time... it's Edward." I smiled. The silence between us was deadly, you would hear if a pin dropped, instead I heard Bella inhale a sweet breath and nod.

"Edward," she whispered breathlessly.

"Now, let's get a soda in you before I'm picking you up from the floor, I swear the sheer sight of me and you're about to faint." I winked, causing my beauty to giggle.

_What an amazing sound._

I'd wanted to hold her hand on the way into the diner, but she'd called this a half date, maybe she meant it in regards to us too. I couldn't be presumptious. A nice lady greeted us upon entry. I requested a booth for two in the corner. I preferred it, the music wouldn't be too overwhelming and I could listen to the wonder that was Isabella Swan's voice. We sat down and browsed the menus, listening to a fifty's tribute band play on the other side of the restaurant. It was then that I realised how hungry I was. I ordered a coke and Bella did the same. The waitress soon brought our drinks over and wrote down our order.

"Chicken ceaser salad please." Bella smiled.

"Now I'm going to look like a pig." I chuckled. "I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries and onion rings." The waitress wrote everything down and left.

"A girl has to watch her figure Edward, clearly you can eat what you like and stay the same."

"Isabella, is that your way of telling me I look good?" I smirked. She looked down and blushed, coming back up with a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Don't let it inflate your ego too much." I clutched my hands to my heart jokingly.

"Oh, why must you hurt me so?" I laughed.

"Aww, now I hurt your ego, whatever will I do?" She giggled, latching her lips onto the straw of her drink. I watched quietly, just concentrating on her face. Chocolate brown eyes, her plump pink lips. She didn't even look like she was wearing much make-up. I loved how natural she was.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down." Isabella's speech brought me out of my daze.

"Sorry?"

"Who said it? Romeo and Juliet. You claim to know."

"I claim?" I blinked. "I do know."

"Then who said it?"

"You want me to tell you who said it?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"I'll tell you who said it."

"Then who said it?" She laughed, I hope she enjoyed the banter as much as I.

"Mercutio." She nodded, satisfied with the answer we both knew to be correct. At that moment our food arrived. My mouth salivated at the sight of my burger, my stomach churned at Bella's measly salad.

"Fry? Or two?" I offered. Her delicate fingers reached out for one, dropping it quickly, her skin sensitive to the heat.

"Allow me." I held a new fry between my fingers, I could see the steam radiating from it. I held it forward, watching Bella look at me, hesitant.

"My hands are clean." I promised. Bella leant forward, gently blowing cool air onto the potato stick and sink her teeth in, she reached her fingers out taking the rest of the fry from me. I heard her illicit a small satisfying moan and I crossed my legs.

"Good?" I asked.

"So good." She nodded. We ate silently for a while, I caught Bella giggling quietly as I struggled to get my mouth around my mountain of burger. I also caught her stealing another one of my fries, I ignored it. It was cute.

"Tell me something Edward... why are we here? You don't like me." She stated, pushing her empty salad bowl to the side.

"I don't? I never recall telling you that Isabella." Wiping the remainder of my tomato ketchup up with an onion ring.

"You don't seem to, I thought you just tolerated me until Saturday night." I watched her look down, almost sadly.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that Isabella, truly. I try to be professional and not be close to my staff but..."

"But..." She was looking up at me now.

"But. There's something about you, don't ask me what it is because I really couldn't tell you. You just pull me in Isabella and I can't stop myself."

"You're an english teacher too."

"How did you...?"

"Jacob Black." We nodded together. I knew it would have been a staff member to tell her, though I guessed Alice.

"You have the same drive I did when I first began teaching. I've seen your rappor with the students. One in particular spoke highly of you a few days ago. Apparently 'Mizz Swan iz wicked!" We laughed together.

"I just want to get to know you Isabella, I want to show you who I am."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"You can start by buying me ice cream." She smiled, browsing the dessert menu.

"I thought this was a half date and you were paying?" I chuckled.

"Maybe I had a change of heart." She winked and ordered a hot fudge sundae. It looked glorious, layers of ice cream, brownie pieces and hot chocolate fudge sauce. Bella saw the look of desire for the ice cream in my eye and requested another spoon.

"Bella you don't have to share your dessert, it's yours."

"I want to. In exchange you can tell me about you. You know plenty about me and right now your still Edward my boss who needs to stop wearing tweed jackets," she insisted. I laughed loudly.

"Alright. I get it, you hate my work clothes." She blushed embarassed, I assured her I wasn't actually insulted.

"Not much to know about me Isabella, I'm one of three children, my mother calls us her miracles. I live in Seattle but am from right here in Forks, I moved there after University."

"Where did you go?"

"NYU. I wanted to see America. I never really got any further than Manhatten though. Life got hectic, but I got my degree and ended up back here."

"I've been here my whole life, how have I never known you?" I smiled, reaching forward to dab sauce from the corner of Isabella's lips, watching them move was torturing me.

"I am a little older than you Isabella, just turned thirty if you want specifics, I'm not surprised our paths haven't crossed. It's quite possible you know my father though, or at least know of him."

"Should I? Masen... Masen... I got nothing." I could see the concentration in her face as she tried to work out my family tree.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen. I have the name Masen because I came along before he married my mother, Esme Cullen nee Masen, my Grandmother insisted that I had my mother's name." I swallowed the last of my coke, I wondered whether to order another, I wasn't ready for the night to end.

"Carlisle Cullen. Bandaged my knees repeatedly when I was young. I fell... alot." Bella chuckled.

"You don't consider yourself graceful, Isabella?" I questioned. I smiled watching her shake her head repeatedly, her hair flying around everywhere.

"Let's see shall we, I'll pay the bill, and then you can dance with me." I didn't give her time to refuse. I stood up and strode over to the counter, handing over my credit card. Bella watched me the entire time, I gazed back in awe of her. Was this going well? It sure seemed to be. I received my receipt and held by hand out to Bella.

"Edward I really can't..."

"Can't dance, or won't dance?"

"A little of both?" she said unsurely.

Effortlessly, I pulled Isabella to her feet and she fell into my strong embrace. We walked across the restaurant to where the band were playing. There weren't many people dancing, six or seven other couples perhaps. I stood Bella in front of me and entwined our fingers on both hands.

"Okay, are you ready? Fifty's music, we're going to twist." I grinned. Bella shook her head, her eyes widening.

A new song began, I started slowly, just moving our arms in time to the song, I mimicked Isabella's lazy arms making her laugh, she promised to try. Then I moved my legs and hips, twisting to the song. Bella stood still for a moment, laughing a little, telling me I looked ridiculous. I told her I'd look less stupid if I wasn't alone. So she did it, we twisted up, we twisted down, she let me spin her in my arms and dip her at the end. It felt like an honour to hold such a diamond in my arms, at one point my arms were wrapped around her petite waist. We were laughing together by the end of the song, our foreheads touching. This was the real me, I felt relaxed and content. Bella's smile made me feel strength within. What I wouldn't do to kiss her.

"You look tired," I whispered. I didn't blame her, it was almost eleven.

"I am a little."

"Come. I'll take you home." I kept an arm around her waist while we walked to the door, keeping up my gentlemanly duties in helping Bella into the car. The drive home was silent, from the corner of my eye I could see Bella watching the roads and watching me. We both drew a long breath when we parked up outside her home.

"Thank you, Edward."

"No Isabella, thank you. I hope I lived up to expectation tonight." I reached out for Isabella's hand, she surprised me by meeting me half way.

"You did. Thank you for the dinner and dancing, and for being you. You should let people see this Edward, he's a nice guy." She broke our hands apart and reached up to my hair, I could feel her fingers lightly stroke through strands of my hair. I reached my hand up to cover hers, our faces inching closer to each other, I hitched a breath.

"Bella... I want to do this right, so as much as I want to, and believe me I do, I'm not going to kiss you tonight." Bella's hand slipped out of my hair but she was smiling, I think she appriciated my thoughtfulness.

"Strangely enough, I actually understand. I never expected you to anyway." She unclipped her belt, grasping and squeezing my hand once more.

"Can I see you again?" I blurted.

"We'll see." She smiled warmly and got out of the car. I saw her wait by her front door, waiting for me to leave. I realised something and leant across calling out.

"I don't have your number!" I saw her shoulders shake as if laughing.

"Search my files at work you lazy ass!"

I went to bed at my parents house that night with a smile on my face. That didn't happen often. This girl was really making me feel different. Like the happiness my parents had was really possible for other people. I wouldn't screw this up. I couldn't let it.

Could I really have something here with Isabella?

**BPOV**

I tiptoed upstairs following my date with Edward. I banged into the wall on the way up, in a complete daydream after our lovely evening. He'd been a gentleman. He made me laugh, he made me blush, I still had the coiling of nervousness in my stomach from the anticipation of our near kiss. Nothing about tonight was like it had been with Mike, or even Jake. It had been a hundred times better.

I wiggled out of my clothes and climbed straight into bed, I could only wonder how Edward would act with me on Monday morning. As I got to know him, I understood more about the two sides of him. It was none of anyones business at the school about Edward's life, it was his choice to keep it that way. I sighed softly and smiled to myself.

Could I really like this guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Update, probably a week or so<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** After a very successful week for my stories, I'm very happy to bring you chapter ten of It takes two to teach love. This week has been amazing. I am nominated for a 'seedling' award in the tomato soup awards and this story was also nominated for 'Fic of the week' on The Lemonade Stand! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Despite my great night on Friday with Principal Masen... I mean Edward. My weekend was extremely uneventful. Well, not completely uneventful I suppose. I was grading papers in my bedroom on Saturday night when Charlie knocked on my door telling me that Mr Black was coming around with Jake for the baseball game, Charlie was dying to try out his new flat screen television and had invited his new friend. My first reaction was my Dad had set up a playdate for his twenty three year old daughter, how pathetic for her age. Regardless, I actually had a good evening. Jake greeted me with an awkward hug, it was the first time we'd really spent time together since our mutual 'I'm not into you' agreement. We left our Dad's to it and retreated to the back garden to chat.

"Beer?" I offered. Jake put his hand up declining.

"Driving... so do you feel about ten years old right now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Might as well hang out though, better than you driving back home just to come back for your Dad." I motioned towards a couple of old garden chairs, Jake sat in one and leant back against the bushes.

"So what did you get upto last night, B?" he spoke through a stretch, I could quite happily watch his muscles flex as he did so, though I found myself wondering if Edward's arms did that.

"Me? Nothing much." I shrugged. I didn't think Edward would appriciate me indulging our date to my friends and his staff.

"Really? I swore I saw you in the diner when I drove past last night/"

_Shit... think Bella, think._

"Yeah, I was. They have live music. Thought I'd check it out." I nodded.

"With a guy?" Jake enquired. Jeez, he was nosey tonight.

"What makes you think it was a guy?" I chuckled.

"I don't. I'm assuming."

"Well, don't assume. Make's an ass out of you and me." I grinned watching Jake figure out my comment. He caught on and laughed eventually.

"I was just there, catching up with a friend," I insisted.

We chatted late into the night, the more I got to know Jacob, the closer to having a real friend I felt. Although he was a guy, I felt like I could tell him anything. I wanted to tell him how Edward was making me feel. That he confused me and made me feel special all at the same time, I wanted to confide that there were two very different sides to Edward Masen, that I was becoming drawn to them both and had no idea how to stop it, or even if I wanted to stop it. Instead I listened to Jake tell me about his ex girlfriends I refused to tell him about my only ex, he told me about Jane who apparently became too kinky for his liking, she was domineering and into sploshing... I had to ask what sploshing was, in turn it brought us onto the subject of our hungry stomachs.

"God. Jake is that your stomach?" I laughed watching him pat his rock hard abs.

"What can I say, Bells, I'm a growing boy!"

"You're older than me, Jake, you're not growing, except your arms. Seriously, steriods are bad" I teased.

"Pfft, steriods," Jake muttered. "I'm all man and muscle baby." I giggled watching him stand and flex, if I'm honest, he looked really hot doing it. My laughs were interuppted by the sounds of our father's cheering, then I heard something about beers and pizza.

"Feel like sharing a pizza, Jake?"

"Like you even have to ask, B." Jake followed me inside to browse the takeout menu. We spent five minute bickering over our pizza toppings before agreeing on chicken, mushrooms and extra cheese along with a portion of spicy potato wedges for all four of us to split.

This was the only way to spend a Saturday night. We joined our Dad's in the living room for the rest of the game, Billy Black shared embarassing stories about Jake as a kid during half time.

"He was having a fight with his sisters, he'd done something or other with their make-up so he put his 'thing' between his legs, waddled around telling everyone he would be his own sister."

Billy told his story very casually, Jake's cheeks went bright red and repeatedly shook his head. I didn't think I was ever going to stop laughing, until the pizza guy rang the doorbell. I sent Jake to the door, I was in far too much pain from laughing to move, Charlie didn't make it any easier when he peeked through the drapes and informed us the kids face looked like that of a pepperoni pizza.

After a pizza each and countless bottles of beer, both of our Dad's looked like they were drifting into a doze. I turned on the television down and sat quietly.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" I glanced up, breaking away from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"It is a guy isn't it?" he spoke softly.

"The diner? No, I told you..."

"I know what you told me, Bella, your face says something different." We stayed silent for a few moments, I drew in a sharp breath.

"There is someone. I think."

"You think?"

I nodded, sipping from my glass of coke.

"What do you mean? You think?"

"It's somehow complicated. He blows hot, he blows cold. I don't really know what I'm doing or where I stand, and yet there's something so... about him." I didn't know how to fill the gap in my sentence.

"That was a date last night, wasn't it?" I nodded, holding up one finger to signal that it was the first date.

"First date is nothing, Bella, you're not supposed to know where things are going, it's meant to be nervewracking and exciting. You're overthinking things." Jake spoke reassuringly.

"You think?"

"You're an english teacher, B. I know you are." He reached for my hand, squeezing it in support. I mouthed a _thank you_.

Our moment was interuppted by Billy letting out a loud snore. Jake chuckled and shook his head, nudging his father.

"Come on, Pops. Let's get you home."

I saw Jacob and Billy out of the house and locked up. Charlie looked happy enough asleep in his chair so I covered him in a blanket and shut the lights off, leaving the empty bottles and pizza boxes, I would clean them away in the morning. I managed to get upstairs in the dark without stumbling, I crawled into my bed, pressing the button on my cell phone to light up the room slightly. Really I was checking to see if I had any messages, Edward related messages to be specific, but who was I kidding, it was the weekend, as if he'd go into school to find my number when he would have better things to do with his weekend. Holding my phone I fell asleep and into a dream.

"_You're so beautiful, Isabella."_

_Those were those words again, repeating themselves in my dreams. We were back at the restaurant in Seattle. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the garden but us. The sky lit up by fairy lights, it gave Edward a twinkle in his eye. Edward's hand slid to the small of my back, bringing himself closer to me. His hand left my back, instead using it to brush my hair away from my neck, I took a deep breath as his face edged closer, instinctively tilting my neck to the side the moment I felt his warm breath tickle me. Edward's lips ghosted over my neck, down to my collarbone, sometimes he was practically touching me. The anticipation was killing me, I squeezed my thighs together, desperately trying to rid myself of these feelings and emotions._

"_Oh no, you don't, Isabella." His husky voice oozed seduction, his fingertips grazing my thigh moving higher and higher only inches away from my damp panties. I illicted a soft whimper, feeling Edward's tongue touch my collarbone, replacing it with an open mouthed kiss, my own hand slid round the nape of his neck, threading my fingers in his unruly hair, tugging lightly._

"_Let me see those beautiful eyes," he instructed. I saw myself oblidge, turning to gaze into his lust filled eyes. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, stopping the sounds desperate to escape the moment the pads of Edward's fingers touched my underwear..._

I awoke with a gasp, I was almost panting. Now he was in my dreams too? I looked around my room, including my bed, that dream seemed so real, I closed my eyes recalling the way dream Edward made dream Bella feel, it sent a shiver right through me. How was I supposed to sleep now? How was I supposed to see Masen on Monday knowing I'd had an almost sex dream about him. I was flushed at the mere thought.

I spent the majority of Sunday doing house chores, Charlie was nursing a hangover so I went out to do the grocery shopping and left my father to put it all away while I started on chicken enchilladas. Nothing like a bit of stodgy food to nurse my father's delicate head and stomach.. .I laughed to myself at the thought. I knew he'd wolf them down by the time it was ready. I served the dish hot on the table, allowing us to help ourselves. I poured some lightly salted tortilla chips into a bowl and put those on the table also. I liked to use them to wipe up the remainder of the spicy tomato sauce.

"Mmm, smells good, Bells."

"That's because it's real food. Dig in while it's hot." I grabbed Charlie a bottle of beer and myself a glass of ice cold water. It's good for the skin.

We ate quietly for a while, I quite happily dunked tortilla chips into the melted cheese and listened to Charlie tell me about the fishing trip he was planning for two weekends time with Billy. I was distracted when my phone buzzed.

"You know the rules, no phones at dinner, Bells."

I got up anyway.

"I'm twenty-three, Dad, not a kid," I muttered reaching for my phone, I'd left it on top of the refridgerator. I clicked to open the message, a number I didn't recognise.

**Isabella**

**I trust your weekend has been satisfactory. I've been thinking of you.**

**-Edward Masen.**

Okay so he'd loosened up in person, his text messages however were still official. He'd been thinking of me, what did that mean? I knew what he meant but what was the text behind the text. Had Edward thought of me in the same way I'd accidently thought of him.

_Accidently Bella?_

No comment.

He'd obviously thought about me enough to go into the school over the weekend and find my number, just like I'd challenged. I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and sat back down at the table to finish my food. I dodged Charlie's questions, claiming that I don't ask him every text message he recieves to please honour me the same. Of course Charlie teased me and said it was Jake. I had to tell him the truth, I'd already been out with Jake and we both knew it wasn't going to work. I got my own back and told him it was about time he went out on the pull. It was a relatively relaxed evening even if Charlie and I spent the evening slinging half hearted insults at each other. To make it up to him I told him I loved him before I went to bed-he told me not to be scary. I laughed my way up to my bedroom.

_-ITTTTL-_

Something was different on Monday morning and yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I spent an extra five minutes in my truck, consiously checking my outfit and make-up. Today was my usual black trousers with a white blouse. In the back of my closet I'd found an old black pinstripe waistcoat, it pulled in at the waist only and was held together with two buttons. I left my hair straight and loose, I thought if I tied it back I'd look a little too posh teacher and that wasn't me. I grabbed my bag and hopped out of my truck, my kitten heels landing on the tarmac with a quiet thud. The moment I walked across the parking lot it clicked. Edward's Mercades wasn't in it's usual spot. The wooden plaque in the empty space was visable 'Parking space of Principal E Masen', but yet no car.

Was he sick?

Was he late?

Did he quit?

_Quit, Bella? Isn't that a little extreme._

Maybe a little.

I stood alone in the spot for a moment. Wondering it it would be too much to send him a message, just to tell him I hoped he was feeling okay. I walked straight into the building after deciding against it. We'd had one date, a date that probably didn't mean anything. He'd shown me he wasn't a complete asshole and that was it. I went about my day as usual. I taught, I had lunch with Alice, I taught. And then I went home.

Tuesday everything seemed to return to normality. I wore a white blouse and navy blue pinifore dress, I realise it makes me sound like a school child, but it really looked better than that. The material seemed to cling to my body and stopped just short of my knees, matched with a brave pair of heels I looked taller. I was happy. Masen's Mercades was in it's parking spot also. I stopped in the canteen for a bottle of water and made my way to the teachers lounge. I squished, almost tripping over Jake's leg.

"Sorry, B." He laughed. I heard Alice before I saw her, she was pleading with a maths teacher to shuffle along to make room for me, then I saw her arms frantically waving for my attention. My fingers wiggled in a small wave back and I sat with her. I barely got to open my mouth before I was silenced.

"Ahem!"

The room fell silent. I dropped my bag to the ground, cringing at the sound of my keys clattering against the ground. Looking up I saw him. Edward. And wow what a difference. He stood straight as normal, no jacket, just a white shirt, completely tucked in and a blue tie. I fought off a grin at what I realised next. His hair was messy and unruly, just at the sight I wanted to just grab it and kiss him hard as way of congratulations. Something else was different though, I squinted my eyes to look carefully, vaguely listened as he spoke to his staff. There was a cut, just above his eyebrow. His bronze hair just about covered it but looking very carefully I could see the violent red colour of the cut, it looked sore. I frowned, this was obviously why he wasn't here yesterday. I swallowed wondering how this could have happened, ending up completely zoning out of the staff briefing session.

Quickly enough we were dismissed, I hung behind hoping Edward would stick around so I could speak to him. He seemed constantly swamped by other staff members, I made myself look distracted by messing around with my bag, and then my phone, then the hem on my dress. Five minutes later and we were alone, barr a couple of school janitors. I stayed on the small couch, Edward across the room by the sink. I coughed quietly, making my precence known.

"I'm okay," he mumbled. It wasn't the voice I knew, he sounded lost. I felt a pang of upset for him. But now wasn't the time to ask him to open up to me. I rose to my feet, picking my bag up at the same time, walking right past him.

"Okay," I said.

"Isabella?" he called out, just before I left the room. I stopped, I didn't turn around.

"Will you come to my office later, after school?" he pleaded. I desperately wanted to turn around and look into his eyes, but I feared they would match his voice. Instead I nodded and walked out of the teachers lounge. Not stopping until I reached my classroom.

Closing the door behind me I let out a long sigh. I just wished it was after three now. Now I realise I hadn't known Edward Masen long but the Edward I saw today wasn't the one I spent the evening with the other night. Today was going to be a long day and I resolved to spend as much time in my classroom as was humanely possible. I lied to Alice and told her I had a lot of grading to do so would she bring lunch up here, to my relief she did, I was starving and wolfed down a hamburger and curly fries. In the afternoon I enjoyed a debate regarding euthanisia in the UK. Some of my seniors weren't the brightest but a good debate with them was a great way to round off the day, I felt as strong and as empowered as they did.

Twenty past three and my time had come. I checked my hair in the window, took my bag and made my way down to Masen's office. I saw that his personal assistant Gemma was gone for the day. I knocked once and let myself in. Closing the door I saw Edward stood by the window, staring out at the rain.

"Isabella?"

"It's me." I spoke with an almost nervous whisper. He turned around and breathed what sounded like relief.

"What happened?" I asked, watching him close the blinds in his office, darkening the room. He sat in his large leather office chair.

"That's not important. I'm glad to see you." He sighed, finally making eye contact with me, he smiled weakly.

"Can I see?" Using my head to motion towards the cut. He rolled backwards in his chair creating more space behind the desk. I dropped my belongings and removed my jacket, stopping by his side. I reached my hand close, brushing strands of his soft hair away from his eyes, the tip of my finger just touching the angry cut to his skin. I frowned hearing Edward hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"That's quite alright, Isabella."

"It's getting infected. Do you have a first aid kit in here?"

"In the drawer behind you." I took Edward's hand in mine, lifting it up to hold his hair above the cut, I instructed him not to move.

"Yes, Miss." He smirked. A vague smile that looked like it was probably his first in days. I turned and leant over looking through the drawer he directed to.

"Apart from the cut, you look really good you know."

"Let's just say a lady friend of mine had a bit of an effect... and she looks quite delectable herself." I leant back up turning round sharply to see Edward tilting his head back straight, grinning innocently. I think he'd been checking me out. I opened the small green first aid box and put it on the table, unwrapping an antiseptic wipe, turning my attentions back to my patient.

"This might sting." I pressed the wet wipe to the cut, pulling a worried face when Edward groaned a little, clenching his eyes shut. I removed the wipe and folded it, slowly wiping it across the graze again.

"How did it happen?"

"That's not important."

"How can a nurse do her job if you don't tell the truth?" I smiled.

"Ooh, playing doctors and nurses already are we, Miss Swan?"

"Don't push it." I chuckled, throwing the antiseptic wipe away, unwrapping a band aid, putting it right across the cut.

"It's not too deep but keep it clean." I picked up two more sealed wipes, putting them into the breast pocket of his shirt. Edward quickly used his hand to trap mine against his chest, we stayed quiet for a few moments, we both breathed in a deep breath, my mind became fuzzy at the smell of his aftershave. It was subtle but divine.

"I thought about you all weekend."

"So you said," I murmured.

"Did you think about me?"

_Yes, in bed._

"That's a question with many answers, Principal Masen." I looked down, my cheeks felt heated.

"You're pretty when you blush, Isabella."

"Why do you call me that?" I looked back up at him, briefly glancing at our locked hands, if I was pulled much closer I'd probably be sitting on his lap.

"Call you what?"

"Isabella."

"Maybe Miss Swan... because it's your name." He chuckled, his voice now full of sarcasm. "And because it's much more beautiful than just Bella, the name Isabella is underestimated, much like you. I still need to observe that Shakespeare class you know." He was much softer now, I looked down to see his fingers stroking the back of my hand.

"I should go home."

"So should I. I'm glad you came in to see me."

"You're the one that asked."

"So you would have stayed away today if I hadn't?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly and pulled my hand away from him, frowning when I immediately realised I missed the contact. I walked round the desk, back towards the door and gathered my bag and jacket.

"Thank you for... this." He pointed to the band aid, I kept my eyes on him as I opened the oak door.

"You're welcome. I have a Shakespeare class on Thursday, if I make it exciting enough. You can come and observe." I smiled.

"I may just do that, Miss Swan."

"I hope you do," I said shyly before I left him and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so close to 100 reviews for this story! My 100th reviewer will recieve a dedication at the beginning of my next chapter.<strong>

**As I said above, I am nominated in the Tomato Soup Awards. Please consider showing your support for me and many other authors here: **/3deyu86****

**Until next time**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** I dedicate this chapter to my 100th reviewer sujari6. As always a massive thankyou to my fantastic beta Paranormalcy for the brilliance she does for me! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Fuck Dad, careful that hurts." I groaned. Isabella had been kind enough to attend to the cut on my head at school, I thought it would also be sensible to have my father check it also so here I was sitting in his office at Forks hospital.

"Don't curse, your mother will hear you," my father mumbled, shining a small torch to my head.

"Your friend was right, Edward, it's becoming infected. I'll give it a good clean and then a few butterfly stitches. Don't scratch it, that's how it's ended up deeper. I'll have another doctor sign a prescription for some anti-biotics."

"It was itching."

"Don't answer back." I rolled my eyes at my father. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No." I spoke quietly, dipping my head. My father put his supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to come home with me tonight? Your mother is making a pot roast." I glanced up to see my father's smile as he worked. I pulled a half smile and nodded my head, only for my father to scold me telling me to keep still.

**BPOV**

Principal Masen would be sitting in a Shakespeare lesson, taught by me on Thursday. I couldn't think of anything more stressful in that moment. I needed to pull something spectacular, I wanted to almost literally tear my hair away from my head. I contemplated roleplay but he'd already seen that. Alice offered to help me brainstorm over lunch on Wednesday.

"How long did you say you had, Bella?" Her pouty lips looking at me curiously.

"A day," I stated

"A day?" she repeated.

"Yes. One day. I teach the class tomorrow."

"Damn," she muttered. "Why is it so important that the lesson is so amazing? He's just the Principal!"

"Because he's the Principal, Alice." I couldn't tell her that that one hour meant everything to me. Edward had came into work as casual as he had the day before. New shirt, pants, a simple blazer and everytime I saw him he would glance at me with that nervous crooked grin, threading his fingers through his hair when he'd walk away shaking his head. I wanted to impress him because he'd certainly impressed me even if I wouldn't say it to his face.

"So what's wrong with the roleplay idea? Kids love that."

"Are we repeating the exact same conversation we had ten minutes ago Alice?" I laughed.

"I'm just trying to understand... ooh, how about a gameshow?" she suggested, a twinge of excitement to her voice.

"I don't follow."

"Seriously, Bella, the kids would love it! You know that British TV show, oh what is it... a stroppy ginger lady... Anne Robinson! You can set the tables in a horseshoe, give each of them a whiteboard and pen, they answer Shakespeare questions and they have to vote for their weakest link!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, but she definitely had an idea here.

"You could even make Masen join in." She giggled. I smiled and got up, bringing my coffee with me.

"I guess I better go get started then." I grinned and thanked my friend.

I walked through the school halls, in the distance I could see Jake breaking up a fight between two freshmen, I didn't contemplate helping with that. I was a weak woman and would probably get squashed. Countless flights of stairs later, along with my aching ankles, I reached my classroom and found my door ajar. I frowned, sure I'd closed it. I assumed Leah or someone else had came in to borrow a book. I went in and settled at my desk, enjoying my last precious moments with my coffee before a stampede of children arrived. I heard the light footsteps outside my door and looked up. It seemed I had one already.

"Miss Swan?" she stuttered. Kate. Nervous student, only just five foot in height with a blonde bob haircut. She would be my star in tomorrow's Shakespeare lesson.

_Yes, I know, I have this class today too but Masen put me on the spot!_

"You're a little early Kate, come in anyway, I like a student who's as prepared as me." I smiled.

_Shame you're not prepared for tomorrow isn't it, Swan?_

Shut up.

Kate went and took her seat in the front. I opened my side drawer to find some post-its, I planned for the kids to come up with the questions for tomorrow's gameshow. It would save me a lot of last minute work. I was about to close my drawer when I found what looked like two tickets. I pulled them out to inspect them further, they were wrapped in a piece of scrap paper. It was a note.

**Isabella. Please accept these two movie theatre tickets for this coming Friday. Don't take just any old man as your date either. -Edward.**

I stuffed the piece of scrap paper back into my drawer before anyone could see, the class was beginning to fill up. Inspecting the tickets further I saw that they were tickets for the small independent movies in Port Angeles. They were showing the new interpretation of Jane Eyre this Friday. I knew he expected me to take him, I wasn't stupid, however I would have my own fun in making him sweat first. As soon as I next saw him. Pretty soon my class was full, I needed to get a move on and start the class. I rose to my foot and stood in front of the students.

"Okay, okay. Let's get started please... come on, we have a lot to get through..." I sighed, the class right after lunch was always the worst, I raised my voice "I want... QUIET!" I was authorative, not quite in the same way as Jacob or Edward but it was effective enough. Soon their not so bright faces were all staring in my direction.

"We have a few things to get through today. Tomorrow Principal Masen will be paying a trip to our lesson so we'll be doing things a little differently but also a little fun."

"Masen, Miss? Why?" came one voice from the back.

"He's the Principal of this school, he doesn't need a reason."

"But he's a jerk!" came another voice.

"Alec, that is your Principal and you will respect him," I demanded. He piped down straight away, slumping in his seat. I began walking around handing out small piles of post-its to each student.

"Tomorrow I will be hosting a bit of a quiz for you all and you are going to create the questions. All Shakespeare related, plays, sonnets, the man himself," I enthused, walking from the back of the class to the front.

"I highly recommend studying tonight, the winner will receive a prize!"

_Really? And what might that be, Miss Swan?_

I hadn't got that far yet.

It didn't matter though, immediately the kids were whispering amoungst themselves, speculating on the prize and began jotting down questions. All I needed to do tonight was make my classroom presentable for the occasion. I had the last session free so I stapled together pieces of A4 paper and created a banner for my very own game show. I hoped Edward would arrive in the classroom early tomorrow and help me pin it up across a wooden beam that spread across the middle of my classroom. I managed to get hold of some old paint in the supply closet and paint the bold letters in white and blue. I left my 'art' to dry while I moved the tables around the classroom. It wasn't the perfect horseshoe but it was enough for the students to stand around and not shove each other.

By the time the final bell rang I was satisfied with my work, I just wanted to grab my jacket, go home and sleep. I stored the theatre tickets in my purse and left. I remained a casual composure when I bumped shoulders with Masen on the stairs.

"Miss Swan."

"Principal Masen." I nodded in acknowledgement of his presence. His forehead didn't look so violently red today, he had three, maybe four small stitches going across the sore.

"I trust you received-"

"I did. Thank you." I finished. "I think my Dad will enjoy a little quality time..." I kept my face expressionless. Already I could see the frown lines appear on his forehead.

"Oh. I see. I hope you have a lovely evening." He passed me and carried back on up the stairs. His tone with me had been solumn, I wanted to make him squirm like he'd done with me but I felt terrible. I glanced around the corridor and called up to him.

"Edward?" He was at least a flight higher than I was but he glanced down at me through a gap between stairs. I smiled and nodded, hoping he understood my silent message. I assumed he did when he smiled back, flashing his dazzling teeth, I subtly grabbed the hand-rail behind me and swallowed hard, not moving until Masen was out of my sight. I quickly finished my short journey to my truck and went home.

Charlie's Police Cruiser wasn't there when I arrived. I was alone. I took full advantage of that and ran myself a warm bubble bath, put my ipod on it's speaker deck, balancing it on the toilet lid. Stripping off I slipped into the warm water, the heat insantly soothing my aching muscles.

I felt my nerves for the following day just trickle away. I closed my eyes and almost instantly my mind pictured the movie theatre on Friday night and what it could be like. Edward's arm draped over my shoulders, his hand dangling over me for a while until his hand finally pressed against my clothing covered collarbone nervously. We both shivered, his fingertips subtly slipping just inside the hem of my shirt, the rough pads tickling my skin as he tried to sit up straighter and not be detected by others, his hand eventually touching the swell of my breast. I was concentrating on my imaginary Edward so much I'd barely realised the very real actions of my own, one hand cupped my breast while the other brushed over my stomach, travelling south. I pictured Edward's lips at my ear, a quiet husky voice telling me to be quiet. A gentle whimper of my own almost escaped when I was brought down to earth with a _bump_. The front door.

"Bells?" called out the voice of my undoubtly hungry father.

_Fuck._

"I'm in the bath! Be down in a minute!" I yelled and quickly, though thouroughly, washed myself, practically leaped out of the tub, probably splashing water all over my ipod but I was in too much of a rush to care while I wrapped my slender body in several towels, sprinting to my bedroom to dress. Leggings and a hoody would do, I tied my hair in a messy bun and rushed down to greet my father who was just opening a bottle of beer.

"Good day, honey?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.

"No complaints." I nodded.

**EPOV**

Isabella had messed with me, joked with me. I couldn't believe it, I was pleasantly surprised with her bravery, I was winning her round, I was sure of it. Sneaking those cinema tickets into her classroom hadn't been easy, first a student distracted me and then Marc Lutz, wanting to ask my opinion about some book, or was it a paper, I couldn't remember, maybe it was a film. Why was I still analyzing this? Anyway I'd gotten the tickets into her desk drawer, I didn't want to look like I was assuming so my note was simple. I wanted to imply that I would attend the screening with her but not assume. I expected the new Jane Eyre film to be exceptional and I hoped Isabella was a fan of Jane Austen as much as myself.

I wanted to share the reason behind my injury with Isabella, with my parents and with Alice. But I was bound by silence. One day the time would be right but it wasn't today, or even this week but one day I would share everything with Isabella if she'd let me.

I arrived at Isabella's classroom ten minutes early on Thursday afternoon, I found her stood upon a table with no shoes, her little feet covered by black tights, her legs looked esquisite in these and her black pencil skirt. She was making little jumps up, I entered the classroom properly for a better inspection, I couldn't hold in my chuckle.

"Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing?" I enquired. She turned around, breathing sharp breaths.

"Principal Masen, I'm glad you're here early." She smiled.

"You are?" I lifted a brow, displaying my surprise.

"Yes, I need your help. This banner needs putting up on the wall and I wasn't blessed with height."

"Oh, of course." I nodded and stepped out of my shoes, picking up the roll of tape from Isabella's desk, then climbing onto the table.

"Tell me, Isabella, what shenannigans do you have planned for this lesson?" Making small talk while I helped with the banner. It seemed to display the name of a British gameshow.

"You'll have to wait and see, Edward, I hope you have your thinking cap on today." Her voice strained as she reached up to stick down the last corner on the banner, I could see her delicate legs wobbling on the table. Without thinking I lunged forward on the table, grabbing her by the waist before she fell backwards. It was good thinking, she grabbed my upper arms and had clenched her eyes shut, taking quick breaths.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" She only nodded.

"Open your eyes," I whispered, she did as she was told, I greeted her with a gentle smile, one that was reciprocated by her.

"Thank you,' her voice stammering. I stepped down from the tables, holding out my hands to the nervous teacher stood above me, she slipped her hands into mine, gripping gently, I closed my fingers round her as she stepped down, releasing my hold once she was safe on the ground.

I only just got my shoes back on when the classroom was swarmed with students, gathering around the tables.

"Yo Miss, what's happenin'?" I stood back against the wall with my hands behind my back, ready to watch Isabella in action. She looked completely natural with children as she calmed them.

"Okay class, depending on your memories, you either will or won't remember me telling you that Principal Masen is here to join us today." Her voice was bright and clear, it was beautiful. I nodded as several of the students glanced in my direction. I realised I needed to concentrate when I heard Isabella address me.

"Principal Masen, would you like to take your place with the class?"

"Sorry?"

"So we can start. We can't begin without our last contestant." I glanced up at the banner properly and finally saw that we were playing a game of The Weakest Link. Bella was playing the role of host and I would be joining the students to answer a series of Shakespeare related questions, at the end of each round we would vote for someone to be voted off. It turned out Isabella had a two gift certificates for the Seattle Pancake house for the winner.

"And we begin!"

"Paul, where was William Shakespeare born?"

"Stratford upon Avon in England."

Isabella continued asking questions around the makeshift gameshow studio, each student answering their question correctly bar one. I could only focus on Isabella's voice, she had such authority sometimes, I was falling into a trance.

"Principal Masen?"

Isabella's voice. A student nudged my arm.

"Huh?"

The entire classroom laughed.

"One hundred and twenty six of Shakespeare's sonnets were addressed to a young man, what was he often called?"

_Fuck, think Masen, think._

"Um... fair something... oh fair youth?"

"Too slow, Principal Masen, you forfeit the question!"

_Cheeky madam..._

The round of questions was brought to an end and we had to vote for our weakest link, I was pretty sure that for the fun factor, I would be voted out. I was truly mistaken, I lived to see another round of questions.

"Principal Masen, two part question, finish this quote... doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar..."

"But never doubt I love." I finished.

"In which play did this quote feature?"

"Hamlet."

I didn't win the 'gameshow'. It was a tie between two students and Isabella gave them the prize to share. She was feeling particularly generous and with my blessing, she allowed them to leave school five minutes early, starting to clean up and straighten out her classroom straight away.

"Allow me to help," I insisted, beginning to scoot the tables in different directions across the room.

"Actually..."

"Yes?" I stood straight, seeing this blossoming teacher collecting the whiteboards.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, go on." I saw her smile awkwardly.

"It's just I need them around the classroom in like a square... I have a class in the morning, they're going to read the Oliver Twist play, I find it more effective when the characters can see each other."

_She was incredible._ I held up my hand.

"Say no more, Isabella," I started again with moving the tables, finishing off by putting the chairs behind each desk, just in time to see this beautiful woman slipping on her jacket.

"That was quite a spectacular lesson, Miss Swan, I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't wrong when I told Alistair that you're a gifted teacher." I picked up her bag, handing it to her.

"Thank you. I can't take all of the credit, the kids created the fun and my friend Alice helped me come up with the concept."

_Alice, I should have known._

"It would have been just as satisfying to have seen a ordinary lesson also." I tried not to stare into her chocolate brown eyes, but I just wanted to sink into them for hours.

"No, it wouldn't. You're not an ordinary, Principal Edward." I saw her eyes travel up to my messy hair, I consiously combed my fingers through it, shuffling my feet on the floor.

"I'm not?"

"No. I believe you were once an exceptional educator, and I hope I'm finding out what an exceptional man you might be... I think I'd like to find out." The longer she spoke, the quieter her voice was becoming.

I couldn't believe it. Was she telling me she was interested in me? That there could possibly be an us?

"Isabella... I..." I was stumped for words.

"I'll meet you in Port Angeles on Friday, six thirty."

She smiled and left her classroom, leaving me alone in the quiet and empty room with my mouth gaping open like a fish.

Friday... flowers, I needed to get flowers... this was an actual date. Why couldn't I have just let her see the real me before?

_Because Masen, you're an idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thankyou everyone for your ongoing support with my stories, the reviews blow me away. Thankyou! See you at the bottom!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I will be the first to admit that the more I familarised myself with him, I couldn't deny my attraction to Edward Masen any longer. If someone asked me what I thought about him I would be honest.

_So... what do you think about him?_

He was intellectual, sophisticated, clearly ambitious. He was charasmatic when his personality allowed him, not to mention the fact he was undeniably gorgeous. Those deep brown eyes, the crooked half grin he pulled when he appeared nervous, his hands, those long fingers, it was important that a man was presentable, no-one wants someone gross touching them. And his voice. The voice that just oozed sexiness and confidence.

_Yeah okay, Swan, we get it._

I'd confirmed our date for Friday night and I'd gone home feeling like I was walking on clouds. My steps were light and squashy, I felt warm inside with excitement, butterflies in my stomach with anticipation. Everytime I reached into my purse I would see the movie theatre tickets and it would remind me that it was something Edward had put genuine thought into, he was showing me that he'd listened to the things I said, my interests and favourite literatures. I hadn't mentioned that I was a Jane Austen fan, he'd simply figured it out because we had similar tastes. That goes well for a date doesn't it?

I didn't see much of Edward on Friday. We made eye contact once through the whole school assembly, Edward was addressing the school regarding rumours of drug selling and swaps. I was astounded to hear of the rumours, I didn't know children could get access to that sort of thing. Edward spoke firmly and with determination, I felt that warm sensation again, I think it was pride. His early behaviour between us was a clear sign that he was passionate about his job. The closer it got to three o'clock, the more nervous I became about the evening ahead. I knew any kind of friendship or even a relationship would be strictly private and certainly wouldn't be knowledge at work. I couldn't explain how I'd came about that gut instinct but you know Edward as well as I do and could probably guess it also. I was worried about us being seen as the cinema. A small part of me wished he still dressed like an ass at work so maybe he wouldn't be recognised.

_Really Swan?_

No, not really. I was growing to like my secret stares at him when the time was appropriate.

I was sitting in my classroom, preparing to dismiss my final class of the day when my phone buzzed.

**Hey B! Looks like our Pop's are going fishing tonight. Want to hang? Jake**

It was so cute how Jake called Billy Black 'pops'. It was affectionate. The thought was quashed when I found myself wondering what Edward called his Dad. My guess was 'father'. I quickly replied, politely declining his offer. I simply told him I had plans. My mouth opened ready to dismiss the class when the bell rang and the kids were out of the door. Everything seemed to be happening at once, especially when my cellphone vibrated again. I was extremely ready to just delete Jacob's reply when I almost made a mistake. The display name wasn't Jacob Black.

Edward.

**Isabella. I look forward to your company this evening. I hope I could take you for dinner afterwards. Edward.**

Dinner and a movie. The typical date. I didn't reply. Instead I collected my things and locked up my classroom to drive home. I saw Edward on my way out speaking to Alice, I imagined that she had some sort of spectacular idea that needed his approval. She was flamboyant like that. She looked like she was bouncing on her heels in excitement for some reason. I shook my head with a smile and left the building, I had two hours to shower, get ready, run to my truck in the rain and drive to Port Angeles. Easily do-able...

I parked up in front of the house with a short skid, the rain had made the front lawn muddy, I slammed down on the break to park, almost hitting the rear of Charlie's cruiser. I cursed under my breath, followed by a loud sigh of relief. I hoped the incident wasn't a sign of the evening to come. I opened the door to get out of the truck and almost buried my feet in mud.

_It's okay, I'm going to shower anyway._

Upon entering the house I shouted out a hello to Charlie. I heard a muffled reply coming from upstairs. I followed the drone of my fathers voice and was led to the bathroom. My Dad was leaning into the shower, the clatter of metal upon metal making me cringe.

"Showers broke."

"Really Dad, I hadn't noticed." I sighed.

"What's eating you, Bells?"

"I have somewhere to be by six thirty, I smell like work and mud!" I moaned.

"So have a bath."

"So time consuming," I muttered.

"Jeez Bells, relax a minute. Go sort yourself out, I'll run the tub then be out of your way." My Dad's voice started to raise, gradually quietening.

"Sorry Dad, I'm just tired and tonight's sort of important."

"It is?" he questioned, lifting a curious brow.

"Yeah... I don't like to be late for stuff. You know that" I swiftly covered. The 'I think I'm dating my boss' was a conversation I didn't want to have yet. I shuffled into my bedroom to strip off while Charlie finished off in the bathroom. I covered my naked body with a fluffy white robe, fighting the tempation to look at the clock before I heard my name called. The bathroom and my tub of hot water was ready. Hurruh! I was able to spend half an hour completely alone. I sunk down in the water, totally engulfing myself. I'd closed my eyes and took long breaths through my nose. The steaming water relaxed my petite body, almost like it was washing my nerves away. It was pure bliss... until Charlie knocked on the door informing me that nature was calling and could I hurry up. Didn't have much choice really did I? I drained the bath and covered myself in multiple towels and my robe, sprinting past my Dad to the bedroom. It was already five o'clock. I knew I was going to be late, I figured I could text Edward just before I left and ask him to wait for me, I would still make the seven o'clock film.

I dried my long hair and applied a small amount of make-up. I didn't have much knowledge on what looked good on the face, I kept it simple with eye pencil and a little mascara, I would take some clear, shiny lipgloss with me, not that I was expecting to lock lips with Edward Masen. I wasn't even sure if he would try to kiss me, or that I wanted to, however tempting those lips looked everytime he spoke words. I dressed in my traditional skinny jeans and converse, so far Edward had seen the Bella that dressed smart for work and work functions, not the Bella who was comfortable enough in her body to dress how she wanted. That and a fitted white sweater and I was ready, and it was almost six. In a hurry I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as my feet would allow without falling on my ass down the stairs. In my frantic mess I hopped in the rain to the truck, knowing full well I would freak if I got these converse muddy, they'd cost a bomb. I settled in the drivers seat of my Chevy and pulled out my phone to text Edward. I apologised that I would be late and would meet him inside the movie theatre. The time frame was thin but it felt worth the risk. I slammed my foot on the gas on my way to Port Angeles.

**EPOV**

**I'm running late. Meet me inside. I'm sorry. Bella**

I flipped my phone closed upon reading Isabella's text message. I was sitting in my car in the parking lot at the movie theatre, listening and watching the rain hammering down on my windscreen. It wasn't exactly the perfect setting for a date. There would be no walk along the sand for Isabella and I. I would come up with an alternative and continue to worry that Isabella wouldn't like my gesture of flowers. On the passenger seat was half a dozen white roses, they'd been challenging to find. Eventually I found them in a small florists a few blocks from my apartment in Seattle.

Time was ticking. It was six forty five. I took the flowers for my date and shielded my head with my jacket as I scrambled out of the car, locked up and ran into the theatre to wait. As usual my timing was impeccable. I estimated it was a few metres away but I could hear the firey roar of Isabella's monstorous truck. As much as I disliked the sound of it and doubted its safety, it seemed to suit Isabella's personality. I stepped out through the movie theatre doors, just as Isabella left her truck and caught sight of me, my clothes protected by a small canopy. I'd dressed casually in jeans and shoes, paired with a white tee-shirt and black shirt left open. It was a relief as Isabella was just as casual, but she was beautiful. Her hair looked as though it was having a fight with itself in the wind, I looked down and chuckled as this angel approached me.

"I'm so sorry!" she spluttered, waving her hair from her sparkling eyes. I smiled and turned my body so I was stood next to her, I lightly placed my hand to the small of her back, guiding her into the warm building.

"I think we have a few minutes until it starts, can I get you a drink, or some flowers?" I brought the flowers out from their held position in my hand, behind my back. Her cheeks blushed a cute shade of pink as she took the small bundle.

"Thank you... I... err..."

"I must have done something right if you're that speechless, Miss Swan." I found myself smirking.

"They're beautiful. Thank you!" I watched her in awe, bringing the white flowers close to her face, breathing in their sweet scent. I barely noticed it. My mind was fuzzy with the subtle smell of Isabella's perfume, or maybe it was her shampoo but whatever it was, was as divine as she.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm, motioning for us to enter the theatre screen, Isabella nodded and asked me to hold her flowers while she dug in her bag for the tickets.

"_Shit..._" I heard her mutter.

"Pardon Isabella?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement after hearing her curse. It sounded quite strange from such a polite young woman.

"The tickets... I must have left them in my other bag," she mumbled with embarassment, looking down at her shoes. I smiled and secured two fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head making her worried eyes meet mine.

"I'm sure it won't be sold out, who else other than educators would be remotely interested in seeing this movie? Just give me a moment." I wanted to press my lips to her forehead, display my affection, but I didn't. I'd be kicking myself all night for that one.

I strode up to the ticket booth and requested two tickets for Jane Eyre. The spotty kid behind the window tutted something about it being sold out.

_That told you, Masen._

"Well, what else do you have?"

I nodded listening to spotty read out the listings for the movies with an immediate start, I purchased two tickets and made my way back to my date.

"Well?" she asked.

"Apparently Miss Eyre is more popular than I first thought. So instead... some film to do with guys with hangovers?"

"The hangover 2 by any chance?" she giggled.

"Something like that/" I nodded and led Isabella and myself into the screen, I laughed hard when she fell up a step and almost onto her knees, she slammed her hands onto the floor and I caught her just in time before her small frame completely dropped.

"You have a habit of this falling thing don't you?"

"At least I do it with style," she retorted.

_Touche!_

We seated ourselves just as the trailers began, our arms fought over the armrest and eventually settled on sharing. I leant in close when I thought I felt Isabella shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, folding her arms across herself.

If you listened carefully between moments of silence in the movie, you could still hear the rain hammering outside. I shrugged off my jacket and I shuffled down in my seat at the same time as draping my jacket across Isabella. I know the obvious idea would have been to put my arm around her but I couldn't. I didn't know if it was acceptable within our bounds of friendship yet. We spent the majority of the movie in silence, our arms kept their positions on the armrest, our fingers occasionally touching, dancing round each other in their decision making on whether to make tighter contact. They never did, the closest we became was the tips of our fingers hooking together. I'd was hardly paying attention to the movie, I gathered it was a comedy due to Isabella's laughter. That was my entertainment this evening, hearing the sounds of her hypnotising voice. My shoulders shuddered with nerves, bolts of excitement shot through me. My throat was becoming dry, the lights went up in the movie. I blinked repeatedly, adjusting to the brightness.

"That was good." Isabella smiled, rising to her feet, handing me my jacket.

"Yes... yes, it was," I choked out hoarsly.

"Do you feel okay, Edward?" -a concerned twinge to her voice. I stood and nodded, nervously combing my fingers through my hair. I stopped when I saw Isabella's lips curl into a smile. She shuffled past me ready to leave, our chests just brushing against each other, more excitement shuddering through me.

_Down boy..._

I followed Isabella through to the lobby, it was difficult to see outside through the rain that was battering the doors and windows. Wind was blowing through the windows making them open and then slam closed. My date shivered again and this time I allowed instinct to take over.

"Come here," I instructed, taking her by one of her small wrists and embracing her close to my chest.

"God Isabella, you're freezing." She shivered a few times, her teeth even chattering together before she slowed and her breathing felt normal, I only wished mine was.

"Thank you," she whispered, slowly sliding her arms round my waist, hidden by my long jacket.

"I can't have my best teacher getting sick can I," I replied with a chuckle, my voice a little muffled by her hair. I was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a nod.

After a few minutes, the lobby quietened, people were brave enough to run out to their cars. Bella tilted her head up to see me. Our lips were just a couple of inches apart. I could have sworn I saw her edge closer just slightly.

"I guess I should get home before the weather gets worse."

"I promised you dinner... have you eaten?"

"No, but..." I held up my hand.

"No buts, Isabella. I promised dinner and a movie, and that's what you'll get." I grinned cheekily, releasing my hold upon her.

"No-where along the pier is going to be open in this weather?"

"I have an alternative." I nodded, putting my hand on Isabella's shoulder and directing us outside.

_You don't have an alternative do you?_

No, I was going to be thinking on my feet and I only had one idea. But Isabella would need to agree to her share of the bargain.

"Isabella, would you be so kind as to come with me in my car?" We inched closer out towards the rain, two more steps and the water would hit.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged and I instructed that on my count, we would run to my Mercades. I counted to two and I was questioned on what number we were going on. I insisted three, she told me that I hadn't originally specified the count so how was she supposed to know. I threw my head back in laughter, she truly had the best reasoning on things I'd ever heard. We laughed more when I told her I could have counted to three about five times by now. However we did make it to my car and we didn't get too drenched. I switched on the engine and put my faithful car into gear.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later...

"McDonalds drive-thru?" Isabella chuckled from her seat.

"Yes, will this do for the lady?" I grinned turning the stereo down.

"This is actually a great surprise, Edward. I wouldn't put you down as the fast food type."

"I'm actually not. But I was thinking on the spot. Dinner from the comfort of my car with heated seats and no rain"

"I'm not either. But it's perfect for a Friday night, and these seats are damn warm." She smiled. I wound down the window upon reaching the speaker.

"A quarter cheeseburger and fries... and for the lady?" I turned to Isabella.

"I'll have the same."

I ordered and slowly drove up to the next booth to pay and receive our food. I handed the paper bag across to Bella and drove around the building to find a space in the parking lot. I shut off the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt getting comfortable just as I was handed my fries.

"Y'know, install some little TV screens in here and we could have just had this date right from here... I don't ever want to leave this seat," laughed Isabella as her teeth crunched into a french fry.

"I hadn't thought of that. You're a smart woman, Isabella." I smiled.

We ate in silence for a while. I was just finishing my cheeseburger when the sweet angels voice broke the quiet.

"I'll pay you back for the Jane Eyre tickets," her voice had turned quiet and shy.

"No, they were a gift."

"We didn't see the movie."

"So what. This is a date right?"

"I... I think so..." Isabella stammered.

"Then they were a gift." I smiled nervously, one corner of my mouth higher than the other in it's crookedness.

"I like your smile," she whispered.

"I like yours."

"Could we sound more like teenagers if we tried right now?" She laughed, shifting in the passenger seat.

I played with the radio tuning, the weather seemed to have blocked everything out. We spent more time casually talking, I complimented Thursday's Shakespeare lesson, we shared teaching stories and college stories. Neither of us had been that adventurous in our college days. I was a geek and Isabella a bookworm. Isabella's voice and my own soon went quiet, the night turned silent...

**BPOV**

My eyes blinked open, squinting as the sun shone through the window...wait a window? I had drapes in my room. I sat up and rubbed my butt, it had gone numb in the night. I looked around the parking lot, gathering my bearings. I turned my head to the right and gasped, my eyes widening upon seeing the beautiful man laid awkwardly in the drivers seat, his eyes clenched shut. I realised I didn't remember going home, or saying goodbye. The last thing I remembered was telling him about truth or dare in our college dorms.

I'd just spent the night in a car, with Edward Masen...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...did you see that coming?<strong>

**I now have a facebook profile for my fan fiction! Check out my fan fiction profile for the address!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **The reactions to this story I continue to get totally amazes me and I thank everyone who reads and reviews. Due to unforeseen circumstances I now have a new beta so a massive thankyou to the fabulous EternallyCullen, brilliant writer and very dear friend. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know the last one was a bit of a cliffy!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'd just spent the night in a car, with Edward Masen...My boss...Edward Masen, my boss.

Fuck

Fuck fuck

Fuck fuck fuck.

I tensed up in my seat, holding my breath for a reason that I could not fathom. I spent ten minutes watching Edward, and piecing together the events of last night. I hadn't been drinking so it should have been easy enough.

We'd finished our McDonalds and Edward casually threw the rubbish onto the back seat. I turned around to check; yes, it was still there. We'd been talking and Edward had told me about his days in college, how he almost followed his father's footsteps and went into medicine but in his heart it was always going to be teaching. Our hands had almost met over the gearstick, my stomach fluttered at the simple thought of our fingers entwining.

Edward looked beautiful as he slept; strands of his hair were dropping over his closed eyes, he looked peaceful and his lips were hidden by his jacket. He must have gotten cold during the night, because it was draped over him like a blanket. I fought the urge to reach across for just a second and sweep that unruly hair from his face just so I could get a better look.

Some time passed; I'd just sat there minding my own business, switching between watching Edward. Sometimes he twitched. I would glance around the McDonalds parking lot. There weren't many people for a Saturday morning, but it was seven am, I'd normally be asleep so who knew if this was normal. There was the occasional gent grabbing breakfast on the go, or a small family that looked happy, going on a day trip perhaps.

Time was ticking, and Edward's breath was still a soft whisper as he slept. His position had changed, his face was clear to me now. His lips pouted ever so slightly, I wondered if I kissed them would he wake? Kind of like sleeping beauty but the other way round.

_Who are you kidding? You think he's sleeping beauty._

Don't you hate it when your conscience is right? He was beautiful, to me. I'd learnt Edward Masen to be an extraordinary human being. Prissy Principal Masen was like an alter ego, it wasn't really him. I'd seen that it was how he kept his authority in his job. I reached my hand forward to press my palm to his cold cheek, using my thumb to lightly caress his skin. I felt his body jerk, I was about to pull my hand away swiftly when his hand snapped up and covered mine completely.

"Good morning Isabella" He spoke sleepily.

"Good morning" I whispered.

"How did you sleep?"

I chuckled.

"Wasn't the most comfortable, but I was warm...My Dad is going to kill me..." I began to panic. Edward's hand squeezed my own.

"You're an adult Isabella. We simply lost track of time...you were safe. I..."

"What?" I asked.

"I woke in the night, about two this morning. I would have driven us to the nearest hotel but... I wasn't sure, it could have looked...and I don't want to look...not to you. You're more than that" Edward stammered, I had to smile.

"You sound nervous"

"I am" Edward admitted. "I get nervous around you and I don't care how manly I'm supposed to look but sleeping in this car with you...well not with you but...you know" He took a breath, I giggled quietly at his cuteness.

"Last night was...it was the best night I've had in a long, long time and I've taken you out twice, but I want to take you out a lot more and hopefully have more nights like this."

I smiled. His cheeks started to blush with his shyness; it was like we were both those college students from the past.

"This is all a little deep for seven thirty isn't it Edward?"

"Not if it was a school day" He chuckled which turned into a full on laugh as I laughed quietly.

"Don't be a smarty pants, Principal" I teased.

"Says _Miss Shakespeare Expert_"

"Is that seriously the best you can do, Masen?" I retorted.

"Hey! It's seven thirty, give a guy a break" His hand moved to sweep through his hair, and he yawned as he tried to wake up.

I watched him as he reached into a bag behind the driver's seat, pulling out a fresh shirt and a spray can of deodorant. I watched in awe as he dropped the jacket, shrugged off the shirt and tugged off his tee, throwing them carelessly behind him. His chest was toned, ample pecs, barely any body fuzz and a chiselled torso, I chewed lightly on my bottom lip as I tried to look subtle, but my eyes continued to travel down his stomach, past his navel to that thin trail of hair...well we all know where _that_ leads too. He lightly sprayed his body and under his arms, pulling on the fresh tee-shirt. He fished back into his 'car bag' and brought out a bag of wet wipes, pulling out a few and rubbing them roughly over his face. My eyes must have partly still been on his now clothed chest, as I became distracted hearing him cough deeply.

"Isabella?"

"Sorry?" I looked up to his amused eyes, lifting a brow in curiosity.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He smirked and I watched his hand come closer, fixing his forefinger under my chin, using his thumb to pull my teeth from my lip.

"You shouldn't do that Isabella"

"Why not?" I forced out from my trance.

"One day, I will tell you."

"Why do you have that stuff here in the car? Did you anticipate our little sleepover?" I asked curiously.

"It never hurts to be prepared, who knows if a student decides to throw egg and flour bombs at me or yes, if I end up spending the evening with a beautiful woman in my car"

I guess that made sense though it still seemed kind of strange to me. But hey, who was I to judge, I was just dating the guy.

_Did you just say what I think Swan?_

Dating? Maybe.

I remained quiet while I watched Edward drag his hands down his face trying to wake up, then ruffling his hair with his fingers and shake his head like a girl. I stifled my laughter.

"So, can I buy you breakfast Isabella?"

"I think it's the least I deserve isn't it Edward? You kept me out all night" I grinned.

"So I did. I shall have to think of an extraordinary way of making it up to you...and I don't think you'll get grounded." He grinned then snorted at his own joke. What a geek he was deep down, I loved it.

I fastened my seatbelt as Edward backed out of the parking lot, it was a relief to see it wasn't going to be a McDonalds breakfast. We drove through Port Angeles, and stopped by the beach. There were a few elderly couples walking their dogs but other than that it was still silent. The skyline was picturesque, the sun was shining just right upon the ocean, you could see a dog running into the water yapping. Edward was already opening my door like a gentleman when I freed myself from the seatbelt, he held out his hand. I stared.

"I'm not contagious Isabella"

I nodded feeling like a complete idiot and took his hand; I gasped quietly feeling him squeeze it as I got out of the car. I didn't say anything as Edward kept hold of my hand while we walked, I didn't know if it this minor act of affection was intentional, or if he'd simply forgotten to let go. I was probably reading too much into it. He only let go when he was opening the door to a small building, it resembled what I imagined English tea rooms to look like. I'd only heard them described in novels but it was a lovely image. There was a wide window at the front, which overlooked the bay, with a handful of small round tables dotted around the room. There were little table decorations with a tealight candle in the centre and paintings on the walls. A kind looking lady, probably in her fifties led us to a table in the corner. Her badge read Renee. I must have looked as white as a sheet when I sat down.

"Isabella? Do you feel okay? Do you want to leave?" Edward asked, clearly concerned.

I shook my head.

"No, no it's fine" my eyes were locked onto the woman's name badge as she handed us menus. I only made eye contact with Edward when she looked away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he spoke casually as if it didn't matter, to make me feel at ease almost.

"Yes just..." I stopped talking when 'Renee' returned.

"Ah we'll have two coffees please...is coffee okay Isabella?" Edward checked. I nodded quickly.

"Two coffees and I'll have an English breakfast, with toast, not fried bread" Edward requested then looked in my direction.

"I'll have a cheese and mushroom omelette please" I spoke quietly and watched as the waitress shuffled away.

"Is something bothering you Isabella? You've gone terribly quiet" Edward frowned. I wasn't a secret keeper, and I guess this wasn't really a secret, just no-one ever really asked.

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter, really. I'm being silly" I assured him.

"I'm not sure you could do anything I would regard as silly, Miss Swan"

"You haven't seen the home videos of me." I laughed.

I smiled and crossed my legs under the table, shifting to get comfortable in my seat. We remained quiet for a while, sipping our coffees after they arrived and watched each other. Occasionally I would laugh nervously which would cause Edward to pull some kind of funny face. Breakfast arrived and Edward shared his toast with me, holding a slice between his fingers, the free hand underneath to catch crumbs and I bit into the toasted bread. Edward chuckled low from his chest as I tried to catch the melting butter that dribbled down my chin. My cheeks felt hot and I hid my face behind my napkin as I cleaned up. The paper towel was quickly pulled away from my face, I'd needn't blush. I looked straight ahead to see that Edward had dabbed tomato sauce on the end of his nose. He looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and oblivious, pretending he had no idea and I freely giggled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He kept his confused composure, forcing his eyes to cross to see the tip of his nose.

"You're kinda cute" I laughed, wiping my napkin over his nose. Edward rewarded me with a grin and fake gasp.

"Did you, Isabella Swan, just compliment me?"

"Don't get too used to it" I smirked.

"Shame. I rather hoped I could after everything I said back in the car" he muttered, looking down at his breakfast. I felt instantly guilty with myself. Poor guy, I knew he was really trying. I was over the whole 'acting like a jackass' thing. Quite bravely I reached my hand forward to grasp his, entwining our fingers.

"Baby steps...okay. It's been a while since I've done this" I smiled warmly. He tilted his chin up, his deep green eyes staring intently into mine.

"It's like you think I'm an expert in this Isabella...Maybe that was why I was such as ass to you in the beginning. You seemed unattainable to me. Can you forgive me?"

"I already did, Edward."

"It's quite pleasurable hearing you say my name, just the sound of your voice is..." He cut himself off shyly and stuffed his face with half a sausage and shook his head. I took it as a silent agreement to my 'baby steps' plan for our dating life...our relationship. Whatever this was.

_You know he said pleasurable right? Like 'ple-eeasure-aaable'_

I didn't try to protest when Edward paid for breakfast, I had a gut instinct that he would pay anyway, that, and the fact I left my purse in his Mercedes. I waited by the door while he paid, he chattered as he did so, not really making eye contact with 'Renee'. He input the pin number for his credit card, obviously knowing the button position by heart because his eyes never left mine. He smiled in that way that was beginning to make my heart swell. I looked away shyly, inspecting the carpet. He returned to me within minutes, stuffing the till receipt in his pocket and handing me a paper bag. I looked at him in wonder and he told me to look inside. A traditional English scone with jam and clotted cream. I'd never had one but it looked irresistible. I could just picture what it would be like in England, in 'ye olde days', where people would have sat around the table in the garden during the summer, enjoying a scone and probably a cup of tea. My mouth was salivating at the sight of the strawberry jam.

"You're not to share that, Isabella. I happen to know myself the quality of those scones" Edward cracked a smile and opened the door, lightly placing his hand on my back as he led me onto the streets; it was hard not to shiver at his touch. I held my paper bag protectively and upright, I daren't ruin that cream.

We arrived back at the car a moment too soon; I'd spent near enough fifteen hours with this man. I leant against the passenger side door, Edward stood in front of me, pushing his hands against the exterior of his vehicle like he'd done on our first date.

"I'd love to ask you to spend the day with me, Isabella, unfortunately I have things I must do". He said sadly shaking his head.

"I understand" I nodded.

"The beautiful sights I could show you here" He sighed, as he tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear, my skin flared up heating immediately at the contact and my hand wanted to grab his and make him kiss me.

"It's fine Edward. I have grading to do anyway by Monday and I'd hate for my boss to have to reprimand me" I managed to smirk, hiding my disappointment that the date was over. Sure I'd freaked out this morning but the more time I spent with him caused me to desire to find out more.

"I think your boss would let you off, for exceptional circumstances. Come, get in, I'll drive you back to your truck"

I'd almost forgotten that my truck was back in the theater parking lot. If it hadn't been there , I would have had another hour in Principal Masen's company, instead I had just twenty minutes. I kept quiet through the journey; I replayed every moment of last night in my head, then wrinkled my nose upon the realisation that I smelt like rain. Edward parked next to my truck and shut off the engine, flopping lazily in his seat and sighing.

"What happens on Monday?" I asked. Edward perked up in his seat and smirked.

"Okay Miss Swan, this is how it works. We go to this place that is known as a school, I behave like a big shot and order everyone around. You teach several smelly teenagers until three twenty in the afternoon and then go home"

I laughed.

"You know what I mean"

He frowned. I knew what was coming.

"I play an important role in the school Isabella, the staff cannot know that we're...that we're dating" He began.

"It's safer this way, I don't want the other staff to think you're being singled out as my favorite"

I understood; Edward was a private human being, if I was him I wouldn't want my private life broadcasted across the workplace or gossiped about. I reached my hand for the door ready to leave, but I was stopped when Edward grabbed my hand quickly. I was automatically shifted closer to him in my seat. Our foreheads pressed together and I watched the green of his eyes disappear as they closed. My mind went utterly blank as I watched his lips, wondering what they felt like. I pressed my palm to his cheek and whispered a goodbye deciding it was best to leave the car now before I never did.

"Isabella?"

I stopped and turned back around. Nervously, Edward's face came closer to mine, I began chewing on my bottom lip as our faces became a mere centimeter or two apart. Then he did it. His warm lips pressed against my cheek, sending new shivers through my body. I waited until he moved back before I left the car.

Getting into my own truck, Edward was still parked next to me, I could look down at him and see him smiling up, I thought about blowing a kiss, but it seemed too much so I waved and left in that instant. I was barely out of Port Angeles when my phone buzzed on the seat next to me. With my father being who he was I was always a careful driver so I pulled over at the next opportunity and picked up my cell.

**Thankyou – E x**

This felt good, there was no denying it.

**EPOV**

I left it twenty minutes until I left the theater parking lot. Isabella wasn't aware but I was also heading back into Forks myself rather than to my own home. I occupied myself by grabbing a coffee to-go in the theater and drove whilst listening my radio. Those two things weren't even my biggest comforts while I was alone. My car was filled with the scent of Isabella's perfume, it was subtle and smelt like strawberries and cream, it was definitely her too, not the scone I brought her. I could have easily curled up in her seat and slept there for another night, feeling like she was there with me...that could have been weird though and my back couldn't take another car night.

I parked in my parents driveway and saw my beloved mother kneeling by her flowerbeds with a trowel. I got out and shook my head like a dog, getting rid of my aches from being seated for so long.

"Edward!" the soft voice of my mother called.

"Hey Mom, want some help?" I offered, rubbing my hands together in preparation.

"No sweetheart, I'm almost done...did you have a nice night?"

"Alice told you huh?" I mumbled kicking a few stones across the garden lawn.

"She may have mentioned something. I refuse to warn you again though Edward, we just want to see you smiling and judging by what I saw when you pulled up just then...you must be doing something right"

"Time will tell Mom...who's home?" I enquired.

"Your brother and Jasper, go on in, there's scrambled eggs left from breakfast"

I stalked into the house quietly listening for sounds of life. Grunting from the living room became clear to me, I prayed to God and everything that I could think of that it wasn't Rosalie and Emmett, I didn't need to see his ass in the air for the sixteenth time this year. I clenched my eyes shut along with covering them with my hand and stood in the living room archway.

"I don't care what you two are doing but put your ass and 'thing' away right now Emmett!" I demanded and opened my eyes once I heard my brothers roaring laughter and Jasper's snorting. Of course they'd been wrestling.

"One day you two might grow up"

"One day you might grow testicles" retorted Emmett.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat down in my father's armchair and lifted my feet onto the coffee table, crossing my ankles.

"He doesn't mean anything Ed, he's just yanking your chain" chuckled Jasper.

"He should learn to keep his mouth shut when I came here to see him specifically."

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" asked Emmett as he stalked across the living room, ready to grab Jasper in a headlock. I laughed seeing Jasper stand, and quickly leaping to the side so Emmett flopped forward and landed onto the couch.

"I thought you guys might want to do something next weekend, casino or poker night in Dad's office?"

"You're free next weekend?" Jasper's tone was surprised, mine equally.

"Err...yeah. Aren't I most weekends these days?"

"Yeah, it's just that, Alice mentioned some Principal conference she thought you were going to...maybe she was wrong" my future brother in law shrugged.

Shit, I'd forgotten. Every year in Seattle a Principal's conference was held. There would be educational talks on teaching methods and working curriculums, they were boring and tedious. This would be my third one so I couldn't really avoid it. Now that I thought about it, the invite was in my briefcase back in my own apartment. Several hotel rooms and suites were booked out for the event and I was allowed to take a 'plus one'. Normally I took Alice or my personal assistant so they could remember the things I didn't but now a new plan came to mind. Would Isabella consider going with me? Thoughts formulated in my mind and I grinned to myself. The day time could remain professional and she would be strictly staff, in the evenings I could wine and dine her, take her for a walk along the beach, our toes sinking in the sand when I leant down and finally kissed those perfect pink lips. I was becoming easily distracted, my mind totally running away with me.

"We could still drive down and gamble in the evenings?" Emmett suggested, I wasn't really listening I just bopped my head and mumbled an agreement.

A weekend with Isabella Swan.

Could I talk her into it?

* * *

><p><strong>My other WIP 'Maybe Baby' now has banners! Go and check them out on my profile!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__ Hope you enjoy Principal Masen in this chapter. I absolutely love writing his POV. Massive thankyou to my beta EternallyCullen. She has so much going on at the moment but she still finds the time to read my work. Love you x_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The next time I saw Isabella's face was in the teachers lounge on Monday morning. I was preparing to address my staff and took my position by the window. Isabella was casually sipping what I assumed to be her morning coffee and chatting with my sister. Alice looked like a complete lunatic talking with her hands, waving them around everywhere while she talked. For a moment I almost thought she was going to whack my precious Isabella right in the face. I was able to briefly catch the attention of Isabella when Alice became glued to her cell phone. I smiled at her and she quickly smiled back and turned away, her cheeks turning that adorable shade of pink. I had no choice but to stifle my laughter when my sister caught sight of Isabella's blush and asked her if she was feeling okay. I forced a loud cough, asserting my presence with a silent demand that I wanted quiet. I was quickly able to begin, trying my hardest not to gaze across at Miss Swan.

"Right, are we all here?" I glanced around. She was looking up at me "It looks like we are. Good. I won't be here on Wednesday, any problems you all know who to go. I have several meetings throughout the week with parents, some of you will receive emails regarding information I'll require to help the parents the best I can"

I couldn't think of anything else. _Ah Seattle._

"I also won't be here Friday or a week on Monday, as some may recall, I will be attending the Principal's conference and will therefore be gone all weekend"

My staff generally chatted amongst themselves once I'd finished. I glanced in Isabella's direction and saw that her face had dropped slightly. I brushed my fingers through my hair and swiftly left the teachers' lounge. How was I going to ask her to spend the weekend with me without sounding like a stalker? I shut myself in the staff bathroom and stared in the mirror. I looked at myself up and down before sucking in a deep breath and swallowing hard.

"Um, so Bella... Isabella. You may have heard I have to go away this weekend. I wondered if you'd like to accompany me?" I shook my head and sighed.

"So Isabella! You, me, this weekend, no funny business?" I shook my head again, I sounded far too much like Emmett. I would start again.

"Isabella..." I turned around swiftly hearing the door fly open and then click close. If there was a moment my mouth needed a zipper, then it was now. I waited a second to see who turned the corner into the bathroom. Gym teacher Jacob Black.

"Sorry Sir, didn't realise anyone was in here" His face was bemused; the idiot clearly thought I'd been talking to myself.

"That's quite alright Mr Black. Make sure you're back to the running field on time" I murmured, adjusted my tie and left the bathroom as quickly as I could. Soon enough I was safe in my own office, still with twenty minutes to spare until my first teacher/parent appointment. I rummaged in my pocket for my cell and typed a text.

**I need to see you. E x**

I sent it to Isabella. She was teaching so I wasn't expecting an immediate reply. In fact I wouldn't recommend an immediate response; I didn't like my staff taking personal texts or phonecalls in front of the students. I slipped my phone into my pants pocket, grabbed a student's file and headed out into the cafeteria. I preferred to meet parents in a neutral area. I imagined that being cooped up in the Principal's office could be rather intimidating for them.

I met with Paul something's mother, she questioned me on whether I was actually Principal Masen then I offered her coffee. She sat in front of me at the table and looked at me bright eyed.

"I must say Principal Masen, you look much different than the last time we spoke" Mrs Something enthused.

"I don't have as much time in the mornings to get ready as I used to. It's a busy job running a school." I lied. She'd never know.

"I'd imagine it gives you a cooler edge with the kids?" She smiled.

Was this her trying to flirt? Seriously? I made sure we quickly got down to business and discussed her son. It appeared his grades were up in some subjects but dropping in others. He was doing well in Isabella's class. My heart swelled with pride. For Isabella, not the boy. Just as Mrs Something and I were constructing a study plan for her son I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it felt increasingly uncomfortable against...things. My gut was telling me it was my reply from Miss Swan. I was itching to read it. I eventually wound down the meeting, gave Mrs Something's son a warning about cracking down on his work otherwise he would be coming to summer school, watched them leave together and fumbled in my pocket for my cell.

**What about? B**

Hmm no 'kisses' at the end. I wanted kisses at the end; I wanted to be promoted in our texts.

**Please just come to my office at lunchtime? E**

Ha, no kiss. See how you like that, Swan.

**Okay. I'll be there. B x**

Wow that was easier than I was expecting. I wonder if eventually she would change the 'B' to 'I'. I don't think I'd called her Bella in the entire time I'd known her so far. I managed to spend the rest of my morning hiding out in my office, talking via machine to my personal assistant and sending emails. My feet were tapping on the floor waiting for lunchtime. I had just managed to get myself involved in a good game of _Tetris_ on my computer when the door finally knocked.

"Come in!" I called out. I looked up when the door clicked closed. Isabella was looking at me from the door. I pushed away the computer mouse and rose to my feet, eager to be near her.

"Isabella" I breathed.

"Let's just get this over with" Isabella stated to my confusion.

"I don't think I follow?"

"Dating a colleague is obviously too much, you asked me here so you could 'break up' with me if that's even the right word." Isabella folded her arms.

"What put that idea into your head?" I asked. Completely bemused.

"I don't know." She whispered softly. "I assumed that..."

"Isabella" I interjected. "You couldn't be more wrong" I chuckled and held out my hand. The object of my affections looked unsure but took hold regardless. I took a few steps back bringing Isabella with me. I motioned for her to sit in the nearest chair and I kneeled in front of her.

"You do make me laugh Miss Swan. I wanted to ask you something that's all" I smiled.

"Really?" Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes. Remember this morning I spoke about the Principal's conference in Seattle? Normally I take my sister, I find it incredibly boring on my own and her memory is better than mine. But instead, this time I wondered...well I hoped...you would consider attending with me?"

"What? Spend the weekend with you?" Isabella spluttered.

"Entirely on a professional basis of course!" I insisted. "I just want some good company and there would be none better than yours" It was in that moment I realised our hands were still connected.

"I don't know...I mean I can't afford the hotel costs Edward. Seattle, it's pretty far for me to drive to and from each day"

She was too cute.

"The hotel is already booked and paid for. We would have separate rooms and you wouldn't even have to attend the conferences. You could be free to enjoy the hotel spa and facilities in the day and have dinners with me in the evenings" I smiled nervously.

"So I'd be your weekend long dinner date?" She nodded in her consideration.

"I suppose so, yes"

"What about work?" She asked.

"Call in sick, no-one is going to know. You deserve a break" I replied confidently.

"How do you know what I deserve, Edward?"

"Lucky guess?" I grinned.

"I need to think about it"

Isabella stood and pulled her hand forcefully from mine. I looked at her with hope in my eyes before she left my office. Once the door pushed closed I turned around and walked around to my desk awaiting until I was sat comfortably in my chair before I fist-pumped the air, relieved that I wasn't in sight of the security cameras. I had a very good feeling.

_-ITT-_

By Wednesday morning I was silently panicking. I'd seen Isabella Swan around school; we'd exchanged pleasantries in the hall. Monday evening and Tuesday I'd managed to not hide in the bathroom and resist the urge to call or text her and seem like a creepy bastard. But I needed to know and so desperately didn't want to spend this weekend alone. Come lunchtime we still hadn't spoken so on the guise of needing teabags for my office, I strolled into the teachers' lounge. My sister was sat in her usual spot, combing her hair and waiting for Isabella. I sat beside her, crossed my ankles and grumbled.

"Yes Principal Happy?" She chirped.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Don't sit there long, Bella's on her way down" I watched her stuff her comb back into her purse.

"Come on big brother, talk to me."

"No. I need to talk to Isabella"

"So I'm not good enough now?" Alice giggled then plastered a fake pout across her face.

"Jeez Alice, don't do that to me. You know what I mean. Miss Swan and I have things to discuss that's all."

"Seattle related things?"

"How did you-"

"You didn't ask me to go and I knew you wouldn't be asking anyone else in particular. You forget how well I know you Edward"

I hated admitting it. But Alice was right, she was _always_ right.

"I talked to her this morning, she said she had an important call to make so she would be late meeting me for lunch" Alice reported oh so casually. My eyes were suddenly out on stalks.

"She's calling me?"

"I guess she must be." Alice grinned.

"So why have you let me sit here and talk to you?"

"For my own personal amusement, brother." Alice replied smugly.

I scrambled to my feet and swiped a handful of teabags from the counter and stuffed them into my pocket and quickly made my way through the dozens of kids blocking the halls to get to my office. I could hear my office phone ringing in the distance. My face was flushed with nerves and, my palms were sweating, almost slipping from the doorhandle. I finally got the door open and almost fell across the carpet reaching for the still ringing phone. I wiped my hands on my pants and picked up the phone, forcing a preoperational cough.

"Princpal Masen's office"

"Edward?" Isabella squeeked.

"Isabella..." I gasped with relief.

"Are you okay? You sound asthmatic." Isabella asked, a tinge of worry to her voice. I chuckled.

"I'm fine. I was in a rush to get to my office; I could hear the phone outside"

"Oh"

"So, how can I help you Miss Swan?" I tried to put on my best mysterious phone voice.

"This weekend... Is that offer still there?"

"It might be. Depends who's asking?" I teased.

"Edward" She scolded. I smiled to myself; I could picture the look on her beautiful face, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course it's still there. There's no other company I'd rather keep"

"Then I'd like to come" She spoke in almost a whisper, I only just about caught it.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, what was that?" I oozed sarcasm.

"I said yes!" She laughed.

Good job Masen. Now to try and do something spectacular.

**BPOV**

Edward and I agreed that he would pick me up around three on Friday. It enabled me to sleep in and catch up on grading that I would miss over the weekend. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Was I crazy?

_Quite possibly._

I was comfortable in the knowledge that we were still in the friendship/dating zone of our...whatever we were. Edward assured me that I would stay in my own room. He hadn't kissed me yet so I figured I had nothing to worry about. That morning I'd called up the school and spoken to the receptionist Gianna. I'm sure she had some sort of title but everyone seemed to know her as Gianna. Anyhow, I attempted my best acting skills.

"_Hello Port Angeles High, reception, how may I help?"_

"_Gianna? It's Isabella Swan"_

"_Good morning Isabella, having trouble getting in this morning? The rain is dreadful isn't it?"_

"_Oh, um. Not quite. You see, I won't be in today, I've been up all night with some sort of stomach flu" For some reason I was clutching my stomach as I spoke on the phone, pulling a face in the mirror at my own stupidity._

"_Oh Bella I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll arrange for your classes to be covered for you"_

"_Thankyou Gianna...must dash...you know...nature"_

"_Yes of course. Go! And feel better"_

I really hoped that she'd fallen for my embarrassing phonecall. I wouldn't have if I was her. My next chore was packing. I found a small suitcase underneath Charlie's bed and packed the essentials. Underwear, socks and, my faithful bedtime sweatpants. I put together a couple of evening outfits and went to wait downstairs for my ride. The rain was as usual hammering down on the windows, creating giant puddles in the roads. I wondered if the weather in Seattle would be a little more improved, though I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Right on schedule, Edward pulled up and honked the horn. I peeped through the gap between the drapes and curtains to look out. He looked...positively breathtakingly, disgustingly and irresistibly, handsome. He strolled up my path, for some reason, wearing sunglasses, I supposed it completed his brooding look and sex god hair.

_How do you know he's a sex god?_

I dream.

I waited until I heard the knock at the door, rearranged the drapes, grabbed my case and went to greet him. I pulled open the door and he was leaning against the wall, his hands were buried in the pockets of his jeans. He removed one to slide down his sunglasses just slightly.

"Afternoon, Isabella." He smiled, his lips curling into a small smirk.

"Sunglasses, in the rain, really?" I chuckled.

"They don't make me more _alluring to you_?"

"No"

_Yes._

He stood straight, and took hold of my suitcase as I stepped out of my home and locked the door behind me.

"Sure they don't, Swan, we'll see if you're saying the same come Sunday." Edward laughed walking back down the path, throwing my case into the trunk of his car. Like a gentleman he stood at the passenger side door and opened it for me.

"Your chariot, my lady."

I stepped down into the road, ready to get into the vehicle. I stopped and looked up at Edward, water drops were starting to drip from his floppy hair. I hitched back a breath and swallowed, completely filled with nerves about the next few days. My nerves must have shown on my face. Edward now sported a gentle smile and leant in, his cold lips pressing against my temple.

"You're so beautiful Isabella" He murmured against my skin. I managed a nod and without my knees turning to jelly I got into the car. He closed the door behind me. Edward was by my side and sitting in the driver's seat within thirty seconds.

The journey was long; I'd fell asleep about an hour in. Damn Edward and his cosy heated seats. I was woken up when I felt my hand being squeezed. My eyes fluttered open, repeatedly blinking trying to regain my focus. My chauffeur was flashing that cute crooked smile and I immediately forgot how to speak. He left me for a moment while he got the cases from the trunk. I looked outside to see the tall building, blue walls and the bottom floor windows were blacked out. I ducked my head down but it was still taller than my height and the window would allow. I felt completely out of my depth; if it wasn't for Edward, I would never stay in a place like this. There were valets waiting for Edward's keys and a bus boy waiting for our bags. Edward's fingers tapped on my window. I got out and licked my lips, trying to find some moisture and words.

"This is so..."

"I know." Edward finished.

"Are you sure about this? Me being... here?" I asked. A protective arm snaked around my waist.

"Isabella, if I have to endure these boring conferences this weekend, I'd much prefer to do it in the company of the woman I'm finding myself to adore."

_Eep!_

"Okay." Was all I was able to whisper.

Edward kept his arm around me as we walked into the hotel. He left me by the bar instructing me to order whatever I liked while he checked us in. I struggled to get up onto one of the bar stools. I eventually gave up and casually leant against it, pretending to browse the cocktail menu. I couldn't help but gaze over at Edward. I saw him hand over his credit card; I watched his lips move as he spoke to the receptionist. It was when I saw him sneak, what I assumed to be a twenty dollar bill into the bell boy's hand that I had to chuckle to myself. He was so smooth and suave.

_You love him._

No I don't. It's mere fascination.

_You keep telling yourself that._

Soon after, Edward joined me, twirling two cards between his long fingers. Yes I was staring at them. He handed one to me and slipped the other into his chest pocket.

"You're on the fifth floor, I'm on seventh. I hope everything will be how you like it Miss Swan" Edward's voice was quiet, almost nervous sounding. I had no idea what he meant.

"This Principal poncey stuff doesn't start until tomorrow. Meet me here for dinner around eight?" He requested. I nodded.

"Thank you" He smiled like a schoolboy, shoving his hands in his pockets and leant in pressing his lips tenderly against my cheek.

Without another word he turned around and walked towards the elevator. I shrugged my shoulders to myself and headed off shortly after he'd entered and the doors closed. I was stunned to see a man inside there to press my button for me! It seemed really bizarre but I didn't question it, or tip him. Should I have tipped him? After five minutes of roaming a long corridor I found my room, the key card miraculously worked first time. I wasn't expecting my luck to continue this well.

I entered the room to see the queen sized bed in the far side of the vast space; my suitcase was waiting by the nightstand. My room overlooked the Puget Sound. I probably walked around the space five times before I sat down. The carpets were creamy, as were the walls with gold bordering. I sat down on the bed with a little bounce and I heard a crunch, I stood to find that I'd sat on an envelope. I figured it was probably left by the housemaid or previous guest but curiosity quickly got the better of me and my eyes went in for a better inspection. My name was on the front. Frantically I tore open the envelope and took out another piece of paper inside.

**Dear Isabella. Tomorrow would be dreadfully boring for you, so I have organized something, which I hope you will find much more luxurious. You are booked into the spa tomorrow from 10am onwards. The spa is your oyster my beautiful Isabella. Make the most of it. Edward x**

His beautiful Isabella...I was getting used to that.

**EPOV**

I sipped from a crystal gladd of whisky from the comforts of my own hotel room. I figured Isabella would have found my letter by now. I'd snuck it into the bell boy's hand when he left to take the cases, along with a twenty and his instructions. I suppose by treating Isabella in the spa it was my way of an apology for being an asshole boss at the beginning of her career. I smiled fondly to myself, my mind dizzy with thoughts of this girl. I loosened the buttons on my shirt and made my way for a shower and a little _self relieving_...That girl was forcing my imagination into overdrive!

_-ITT-_

I left the elevator with a strut in my step just before eight in the evening. As I expected, Isabella was prompt and waiting. She had her back to me. I knew it was her by the shapely curve of her hips and legs, complimented perfectly with her navy blue dress, it stopped just above her knees. Her soft hair hung loose down her back, I could just see a small clip towards the front. I wanted to thread my fingers through it for hours; instead I had to settle for my own and did so. I ran my fingers through my do and coughed. The angel turned around, I was surprised to find the dress with a v-neckline, accentuating the wonderous curves of Isabella's breasts.

"H-hi." She stammered. I reached down for her hand, bringing her fingers to my lips, kissing each tip once.

"You look...sensational" I spoke breathlessly "Shall we?" I motioned my arm towards the restaurant. My date nodded and allowed me to hold her hand loosely as we walked. A doorman opened the door to the hotel dining room.

"Table for Masen." I spoke to a young man who was waiting at front of house.

"Of course Mr Masen, right this way."

We both followed the gentleman to a quiet table in the corner. I held Isabella's chair out for her and she whispered a shy word of thanks as I seated opposite.

Our wine and conversation flowed through much of the evening. I amused Isabella with gossip about my staff and stories from when I was a child. She almost choked on her wine when I told her of a particular occasion when I 'apparently' wanted to go with my mother to the beauty salon.

"You didn't?" She laughed. I blushed.

"Apparently so, apparently so" I shook my head through my laughter, glugging a large amount of wine while Isabella's laughter quietened.

"This was great Edward...but I should go to bed. I don't want to fall asleep during a massage tomorrow"

"You liked the gift?" My eyes lit up at the mention of the letter. It hadn't been spoken about all evening.

"It was quite unexpected, and it's certainly too much but yes, I do, thank you."

"Nothing is too much for you" I insisted. "I'd give you the world if I thought it would make you happy" I whispered.

I saw Isabella gently chew on her lip, a clear smile on her face, quickly turning to confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I worried.

"Is that...?" She used her head to show me where she meant. I turned around.

"Edwardo!" Bellowed my brother Emmett, quickly beginning to stride towards us. Beside him was Jasper. And then of course Alice. True to fashion, she waved at Isabella and mouthed a 'sorry' at me.

This was not how it was supposed to happen.

Cliffy I know. Don't hate me

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** This chapter needs no introduction! Thankyou to EternallyCullen for her fantastic beta skills and LissyLock for pre-reading a little section of this when I was getting worried! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Friends of yours Principal Masen? I wonder why Alice is here"

Isabella's innocent yet confused voice made this all that much worse. The number of times I'd been an asshole to her was adding up on the list. This time I'd neglected to tell her that Alice was my sister. And for some reason which I couldn't fathom. She was here with Jasper and my brother. Emmett was taking long strides towards us. I frantically crossed my arms over waving in their direction, begging for them not to come over.

It was too late when they reached our table and Emmett slapped me hard on the shoulder.

"This the girl we keep hearin' about?" Emmett asked, as he snagged a breadstick from the table and gnawing at it like a mouse.

"What are you doing here?" I almost growled.

"Can't a guy come and see his brother?"

"I mean why..., _why _are you here?" I groaned. Isabella was staying quiet just looking at us all. Alice's face was the ultimate picture, one covered in guilt.

"I tried to stop them Edward." Alice quickly got in before Emmett spoke.

"Not very hard Tinkerbell" muttered Jasper who was shaking rain out of his messy hair.

"Thanks for sticking up for me there, Jazz." Alice mumbled in response.

"We said we'd come down remember? To gamble when your conference shit was done? But now we see you made alternative plans." Emmett smirked and I knew what he was thinking. _That I was having a dirty weekend with Isabella._

"You were going to gamble?" Alice shrieked at Jasper.

"Jeez it's no big deal Alice." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone was either talking at me or talking to each other; Isabella's lips were practically sewn together. Now I realized that I'd forgotten to tell my brother of my intentions to take Isabella on this weekend. My beautiful girl was looking at me with pure upset. My family finally went quiet for a moment. I finally forced myself to look at Isabella. Her face was blank; I guessed she was trying to process everything that was going on and burying her tongue in her glass of wine, guzzling the entire contents.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squeaked, waving her fingers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the only one she knew out of the trio stood at our table.

"She's my sister." I mumbled.

"Sorry? She's your what?" Isabella leant forward pretending she hadn't heard me.

"He's right, Bella. This is my boyfriend, Jasper, and the one who can't keep his mouth shut is Emmett." My sister almost whispered.

"Bella I'm sorry." Alice bit her lip, shaking her head apologetically. I watched Isabella blink repeatedly in what I assumed to be disbelief.

I reached across the table for her hands. She quickly pulled them back, tucking them under the table out of my sight.

"Please Isabella, just let me get rid of them and I'll explain."

"Get rid of us? Hell no Edwardo, we did not drive three hours in the damn rain for a drop-in visit." Emmett insisted. I sighed loudly and turned my head to my brother.

"Then just go in the fucking bar... , get a room or _something_ will you?" I hissed.

"Um Edward?" Alice spoke up, putting her hand up as if asking my permission.

"No Alice, Isabella is my priority"

"Then now might be a good time to see that she just left." Alice replied quietly.

I turned my head round quickly to find the chair opposite empty. Without a word, or thinking I threw down my napkin and got to my feet, almost sprinting out of the dining room. I didn't care what Emmett and the others did as long - as they didn't follow me. In the far distance I could see Isabella just enter the elevator. I inhaled deeply and took the opposite direction to the stairs, running up them two at a time. I stopped half way up panting for breath. Damn I was getting out of shape. I did a little boxer skip and continued my marathon up the stairs. I skidded along the carpets of Isabella's floor just in time to grab the doorknob when she did.

"Is...a...bella..." I breathed. She raised her eyebrows looking at me. Boy, was she pissed. She appeared to use all the strength she had to push me away by my chest.

"Don't, Edward." She said sadly.

Isabella didn't look angry or sound angry, just sad and let down. It was then I felt the stab to my heart, I clenched my eyes shut whilst I tried to find the right things to say. They opened when I heard her door shut closed with _my_ angel inside. I had to do _something_, I couldn't let all my hard work go to waste. Things were just starting to get good between us.

I sank down against the wall with a quiet sigh, combing my fingers through my hair while I repeatedly shook my head at my idiocy. I figured the Alice being my sister thing, she could forgive me for that. But she thought I'd chosen gambling with my brother over a weekend with her. I wanted to show her she was _everything._ I knocked quietly on the door with my knuckles. No answer. I tried again and got nothing. Nada. Zilch. I could hear her rustling around.

"Isabella... "

"Please sweetheart. I'll stay here all night if I have to."

**BPOV**

"_Please sweetheart. I'll stay all night if I have to."_

My knees buckled as I heard Edward call me _sweetheart_. I couldn't let myself give in that easily. I felt incredibly let down, but the truth in the matter was that I wasn't really mad. Just... _disappointed_. I recalled the times that my Dad would say he was disappointed in me when I was a kid. For some reason it always felt worse for someone to be disappointed in you rather than angry. I knew how weird Edward was with personal stuff at work, I doubted the other staff members knew that Alice was his sister, why should I have been any different?

_Maybe because you're dating him?_

Did my conscience _always_ have to be right? _Apparently_ so. I sighed loudly to myself as I slipped my dress off and, re-dressing in my sweatpants and camisole top. I could hear Edward talking to himself outside.

"I wonder if they would deliver my dessert to the hall?" He pondered.

"Ooh and maybe a blanket to keep me warm" He continued. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

What was I supposed to say to him? I didn't care that Alice was his sister, what I cared about was that his brother had turned up to gamble all weekend with him when I thought he'd wanted to connect with me. I felt rejected. I knew agreeing to this weekend was a huge mistake. I glanced at my suitcase and started to wonder how much a cab to Forks would cost me.

"Come on Isabella...Just let me in...People are looking at me." I heard Edward complain.

A pang of guilt stung me and I relented. Taking small steps to the door I sucked in a deep breath and pulled it open. I looked down and saw Edward sitting cross legged like a gnome, all the ass needed was a fishing rod. I leant out to look down the hall.

"There's nobody here."

"It got you to open the door though didn't it, Miss Swan." He grinned like petulant child.

Edward climbed to his feet walked into my room before I could say another word. I allowed the door to self-close behind him and I turned around to look at the beautiful bastard in front of me.

"I didn't know they were coming." He tried to tell me.

"Your brother seemed pretty clear on the plans."

"Emmett... Emmett, he gets ideas into his head quickly. I wasn't really listening to him because..."

"Because why?" I folded my arms.

"Because I was thinking about you, Isabella" Edward sighed and sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, dropping his head into his hands. For a moment that warm, fuzzy feeling was back.

"And what about Alice?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side and raising my eyebrows.

"That...was very wrong of me. I apologize. I actually thought she would tell you before I got round to it."

_Did he really just say that? _

"Edward that's even worse!" I laughed and widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Shit, Bella I..." He jumped up to his feet, almost tripping over himself to get to me from the other side of the room. He grabbed my hands in his.

"You're so weird about your private life" I stated.

"I know I am. I wish I wasn't." He shook his head to himself, his hair bouncing everywhere.

"I like Alice."

"I know. That's what makes this all that more stupid. And I can't even explain why I did it"

I found myself coming up with reasons in my head. One was that he was embarrassed of his family or, two, he was a secret superhero and everyone he knew was bound to secrecy. The more likely reason: he was embarrassed of me.

"Is it me?" I asked. His head shot up almost in an instant.

"God, no!" He exclaimed and moves his hands to cup my cheeks.

"I would show you off to the entire world if I could, Isabella. I would display you so everybody could see how precious you are. Then in another aspect, I don't want to share you. I'm so regretfully sorry for what I did and I want this weekend with you. I'll get rid of them."

His eyes were pleading with me and our foreheads were pressing together. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating onto mine, I shivered and prayed for him to kiss me. Instead he took my shiver as a sign I was cold and released my cheeks, pulling my body tight against his.

_Damn_. I could only chuckle at his reaction.

"What's funny?"

"You know what, Edward? You annoy me, but despite it all, I want to spend every irritating moment with you."

They weren't the most perfect words in the world but it was the most vocal I'd been so far in how I felt about him. They were the only way I knew how to express it. Edward Masen was the most confusing man I'd ever come across, and yet I adored him. I closed my eyes and wrapped my short arms around his waist; a soothing hand was rubbing my back. I could have fallen asleep right there and then. The yawn I released certainly expressed that. Just then, Edward slowly pulled away from me, securing two fingertips beneath my chin and tilted my head up.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to get rid of my family then I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise." He spoke softly.

"Don't get rid of them, they drove all this way. They might as well stay. I could...hang with Alice while you play Principal tomorrow, or something."

"I think she'd like that." Edward smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead once, leaving them to linger while he spoke against my skin.

"Breakfast in the morning Isabella?"

"Sure." I agreed.

Moments later, Edward left for his own hotel room. I went to bed alone and internally kicking myself for letting Masen off so easily. I sucked at playing the pissed off bitch girlfriend.

_Girlfriend?_

Shut up.

_-ITT-_

I awoke the next morning to loud, frantic knocking on my door. For a minute I thought it was Edward's fists hitting my headboard, then I realised I was in a dream and rolled out of bed. I dragged my bare feet across the carpet. I went to grip the doorknob and missed in my sleepy state. I got it the second time. I was greeted by the bright face and lipstick of Alice Cullen.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Wow...morning." I croaked blinking.

"Come on, everyone's waiting downstairs for you." Little Miss Excited grinned.

"Everyone?" Alice nodded in response.

"Right, um, okay. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you down there."

Alice crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as if she doubted my words. I rolled my eyes and laughed closing the door on her. I dressed casually in my black skinny jeans, a white v-neck sweater and ballet pumps. I anticipated I'd be spending the majority of the day in a bathrobe anyway with Edward's gift of a pampering session. I slipped some money into my jeans pocket and opened the door to leave.

"Alice?"

"I thought I'd be a good friend and wait"

"Or did Edward ask you to escort me?" I pulled the door shut behind me and began to walk down the hall with Alice.

"He's worried you'll go home." She admitted. I shook my head, my lips were curling into a small smile.

"Your brother is an idiot."

"Girl, you've heard nothing yet." Alice giggled and it echoed around the elevator while we got in.

Alice and I entered the communal restaurant for breakfast together. In the distance I saw Edward scramble out of his seat almost falling over Emmett's foot in the process, pulling out the chair beside him.

"Isabella..." He gasped as we came face to face, his hair flopping in front of his face. I heard a quiet growl and looked across the room to see Alice sit, and Emmett eat a muffin in practically one bite.

"Excuse him." Edward whispered. "We don't let him out of his cage often."

I giggled and sat down in the chair motioned to me. Edward quickly sat beside me and poured out a glass of juice.

"So _you're_ the famous Isabella Swan." Emmett asked through a mouth-full of muffin.

"Famous?" I glanced at Edward.

"Not quite. Emmett exaggerates," He shook his head. "Pancakes?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Edward is so rude" Emmett scoffed with a laugh. "I'm Emmett, the sexy one over there is Jasper." He grinned with a mouth covered in chocolate.

"I gathered that last night." I laughed and turned my head to find Edward brushing my hair away from my shoulder. The shoulder of my sweater was slipping just slightly. I went to grab it when a light kiss to my bare skin stopped me. I closed my eyes at the sensation; his lips were cold from his juice. I felt my entire body cover in gooseflesh. The feeling repeated itself in my mind, only stopping when I felt my shoulder become warm again and a female cough and giggle the other side of the table.

"Jeez, Edwardo, get a room." Emmett roared with laughter. I started to pick at a small bunch of grapes, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ignore Emmett, Isabella. I do" Edward muttered.

There was an awkward silence around the table for a few minutes. A waitress brought me a small stack of blueberry pancakes. Edward's arm lay around the back of my chair and I could hear Jasper whispering something close to Alice's. I managed to get through half of my pancakes when Alice stood up quickly.

"Right, we're booked for manicures in ten minutes. Let's go."

"Alice is very...prompt." Edward chuckled. "I have to go to the first conference anyway. Drinks at lunch?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead as he left the table. My eyes followed his ass until he was out of my sight. The next thing I felt was Alice tugging on my wrist.

"Come on...manicures!"

This was my worst nightmare! I'd envisioned this day as a massage and some lounging in the pool so I could feel relaxed and refreshed for Edward later. Now that Alice was involved, I had a whole new mental picture. I waved an awkward goodbye to her family and followed her like a confused puppy downstairs to the spa, where I practically had a fluffy robe thrown at me. Alice said she would meet me in the next room while I changed. I rolled my eyes to myself and changed in a cubicle. A beautician offered to take my clothes and lock them away. She told me Alice was ready in the next room and to go on through.

I was greeted with everything I didn't expect. I found myself in a room decorated with deep orange tones, a large hot stone platform with comfy looking cushions around the edge. I inhaled deeply to the scent of vanilla incense. It was beautiful. Alice was curled up in the corner holding two glasses of champagne. I looked behind me to find a small buffet table covered in sweet treats and canapés.

"Edward wanted you to relax." Alice smiled. "I think this is his way of saying that he's sorry."

"He's ridiculous." I whispered as I continued to look around, completely taken aback by Edward's gesture. A middle aged lady appeared next to me soon after.

"Your massage therapists are ready for you." I watched her disappear into a side room. Alice rose to her feet and tiptoed across the hot stone towards me, champagne flute in hand. I took it from her just as she stepped off from the stone and almost tripped.

"One too many already, Alice?" We laughed and went into our respective rooms for massages.

Massages. It was something that I'd never indulged in before. I closed the door behind me and took the two steps up to the main space of the room. The room was dimly lit and gentle music played softly in the background. I stood awkwardly in my robe whilst the familiar lady fiddled around with bottles. She soon stopped and turned to me.

"Are you ready dear?"

"I've never um...I don't know what I'm doing. Do I need to be naked or...?"

Oh boy, did I sound lame? It was confirmed to me when Miss Massage chuckled.

"Some people like to. Or others just strip to their underwear. You'll be covered by a towel either way." She smiled warmly and I nodded.

I had my bra and panties on under the robe so I pulled on the tie and let it fall open and, then shrugged it off my shoulders and hung it on the nearby hook. The massage table was in the middle of the room. I failed in trying my best to lie onto it, I ended up kind of rolling onto it instead. I laid on my stomach with my head in the hole and waited. I shivered while I waited, quickly becoming a little warmer when a towel was draped over my lower half. I was beginning to get bored of looking at the white tiled floor but soon I had the masseuse's feet to stare at instead. I became incredibly distracted when I realized that her second toe was much longer than her big toe. _Ew_.

"So Miss Swan. How would you like your massage to make you feel?"

"Err..."

_What kind of a question is that?_

"We have relaxation oils, soothing oils or, ones that will perk up your mood..." She told me, explaining the pros of each oil. My mind quickly trailed off. The music was theraputic enough.

"Relaxation is fine." The squashy cushion around my face affected my speech, I was laughing on the inside. I could hear the glass bottles clinking while my therapist rummaged.

"Relaxation... okay, we have lavender, vanilla, ylang ylang and jasmine... "

I cut her off;

"I trust your judgement."

I tensed up for just a second while I mentally prepared for having a stranger touch me. I needn't have worried. My mind quickly found itself fixed upon Edward. The woman began to massage oil into my shoulders. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward.

I was laying on a bed somewhere, on my stomach and still in my underwear. To my relief Edward was also stripped down to his boxer shorts and straddled over my petite body, being careful not to put any of his weight onto me. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck and, his hands started to press onto my skin, his fingertips moving in circles down my back. I hummed a quiet sound in my relaxed state. My daydream Edward leant down, his soft breath tickled my skin right before he began planting kisses all the way around my neck, his tongue touched me and I tingled all over. I'd never felt more relaxed in my life. The hands moved from my neck down my back, down and down until they reached my waist, slowly rubbing and massaging around there. Edward's hands were just about to slide round to the front of my lace panties when the contact stopped.

"You're all finished here Miss Swan. I will leave you to get ready at your own leisure."

I sat up just as the door clicked closed. I blinked in my attempts to regain the focus in my vision. I tried to find something to worry about and I just couldn't do it. Instead my dirty mind ran back to my daydream. I quickly slipped on my robe and tied it tight, I figured I'd been in here alone a while and everyone out there was more than likely wondering what I was up to. Alice was already back and snuggled up amongst the cushions, with a young girl sitting at her feet.

"Pedicures." She giggled and sipped from her glass.

I smiled enthusiastically and stepped up onto the hot stone level. I'd half expected it to be unbearable but it wasn't. I sank into a pile of cushions opposite Alice and another beautician knelt at my feet. Her soft fingers kneaded at the bottoms of my feet, starting at my toes, to the balls and finally at the heels, rubbing lotion gently into my skin. It felt strangely relaxing.

"Isn't this nice?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah..." I nodded half heartedly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I-I'm just not used to all of this."

"Being treated like the princess my brother sees you as?"

I sighed.

"Why didn't he tell me Alice? He's so weird about his personal life sometimes. I mean I knew he had a sister, why couldn't he just say it was you?" I was a little dismayed when Alice simply shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. It isn't just you, no-one at the school knows. It's easy for him to hide because our names are different. I guess he thinks there's this persona he has to keep because he's a figure of authority. All I can tell you is..."

"What?"

"Is that I know he really cares, Bella. He fucks up without meaning to, but he means well."

I nodded listening to Edward's sister whilst staring into my champagne flute. If Edward cared so much, then why was there this part emotional and one hundred percent physical barrier between us? I kept my thoughts to myself while Alice and I enjoyed our pedicures. Alice went completely over the top with hot pink nail varnish, I kept mine simple with a shade of powder blue. I was just about to enjoy a plate of chocolate covered strawberries when Alice's phone buzzed.

"The boys are ready for us. Edward's there too" She mumbled while her fingers busily replied.

"Oh. Okay. Just let me change." I stepped down from the hot stones and was taken aback when Alice frantically ran to stand in front of me.

"No! Wait"

Quite mysteriously she handed me a black box which was tied with white ribbon. I raised an eyebrow in my suspicion and my friend bounced happily on the balls of her feet.

"What?"

"Can't say." She mimicked zipping her mouth shut and locking it with a key, an ear to ear grin was plastered on her face.

_-ITT-_

"Are you sure I look okay Alice?"

"Okay? Bella you look stunning. Edward isn't going to know what hit him."

I nervously smoothed down the material on the dress I was wearing. We were only spending the afternoon in the bar, but Alice insisted that I should look my best and dazzle her brother. My dress was white and came to just above my knees with a black belt to pull my waist in. It also had a plunging neckline, which made my boobs looked at least a size bigger. Being me, I naturally worried about the way I looked.

I was lucky enough that Alice had allowed me to wear flat shoes. I campaigned that I didn't want to ruin my new toes, it was _kind of_ true. That and I'd had three glasses of champagne, heels were not a sensible idea.

Together we reached what the hotel called the _lounge bar._ I could hear the familiar booming laugh of Emmett Cullen in the distance. We reached a corner with three leather couches. Edward has his back to us. Alice squeaked out a cough to make our presence known. Her boyfriend immediately leapt to her side, greeting her with a kiss to her cheek. I stood awkwardly while Alice went to sit with him. It was then, that Edward finally turned around.

He looked _incredibl_e. He'd changed his clothes from this morning. He was sporting a pair of stone washed, slouch fit jeans, that hung perfectly from his hips, I was fairly sure that if he was shirtless then the jeans would reveal the perfect 'V' shape that led down _there_. His shirt was un-tucked and the first two buttons were popped open,- I could see wisps of dark chest hair. I finally looked up at his face and I swear my knees were going to buckle right then. Edward had buried his hands in his pockets and grinned at me sheepishly, long strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. I was stood straight with my legs together; I had to squeeze my thighs tight.

The man was unintentionally torturing me...or at least I thought it was unintentional.

"Isabella." He breathed and walked from his side of the couch to mine. I tilted my head up to gaze into those deep green eyes, trying to figure this man out - just like I did everytime I stared at him. However we both quickly became aware that we were being stared at and almost in sync we turned to look at our audience.

"So, getting the drinks in Ed?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded and rummaged around in his pocket for his wallet.

"I'll help." I insisted and followed Edward up to the bar.

I listened to his smooth, suave voice as he ordered the drinks, leaving a gap in his speech for my order. I ordered whatever cocktail Alice was having and went back into my listening bubble, coming out of it when I took mine and Alice's glasses to the table. The afternoon was filled with chatting and laughter. Emmett shared stories of Edward as a child, though I was fairly sure that he was stretching the truth in parts... massively. Alice shared a few stories too causing her brother to blush. I got the impression that she and Edward were fairly close. I learnt that Rosalie from the boutique, and Emmett were intending to renew their wedding vows and start trying for a family soon. I was officially invited.

The drinks continued to flow and soon my mind became clouded by alcohol.

"More drinksh?" I asked everyone. The group broke out in laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have heard how you just sounded B, it was hilarious." Emmett held his stomach, his shoulder shaking with his laughter. I didn't know what they were talking about. I sounded fine. Were they laughing at _me?_

"So, drinks?" I tried again.

I double checked the orders and rose to my feet, walking carefully to the bar and ordered. The long arm of Edward slid around my back, his hand firmly holding onto my waist. Without thinking, I dropped my head to rest against his chest, my lips sucking at the straw from my glass. I was fairly sure I could hear Edward licking his lips, or maybe it was me.

"I think I should get you upstairs" He whispered.

"Ooh Principal Masen." I giggled.

"Because you're drunk and you should sleep it off" Edward let out a deep chuckle. I dipped my head so my face couldn't be seen and pouted.

"Isabella?" He asked with a confused tone.

I lifted my head quickly and leant forward, my lips still pouted. Lifting up on tiptoes, I leant forward closer and kissed Edward swiftly, his lips were...I didn't get a chance to really find out because I tripped over my own foot, almost falling into his arms in the process, my lips breaking away from his.

_Not you most romantic moment there, Swan._

"Shit I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I panicked and pulled out of Edward's arms.

"Isabella." I pulled my hand away as he tried to grab it.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head.

The longer I stood there, the further into the dark, black hole of embarrassment I fell. I took steps backwards, almost stumbling over a rug and turned around to leave the bar. I walked through the lobby, just about remembering where the elevator was and managing to get into it without my tears of mortification escaping me.

I mentally tortured myself throughout the fifty second elevator ride, ruffling my hair with my fingers. With a few drinks down inside me, I'd turned into all of the girls I once went to high school with. The girl who thought with her lips and lady parts. I exited the elevator and used my hands to follow the wall down the hall until I found my door. Like the night before, I put my hand on the doorknob when a bigger hand covered mine.

"Why did you run Isabella?"

I said nothing. I shoved my keycard into the door and opened it. Edward followed me in.

"Isabella, look at me, please?" I half expected his voice to rise in frustration. I knew I was being immature but what did I care? I was wasted.

I turned around and sighed. I did so right when Principal Douche was running his long, slender fingers through his hair yet again. I was petrified that I'd soon combust in front of him.

"That was not how a first kiss should be Isabella."

"I-" Edward stepped in front of me, pressing his finger to my lips, shutting me up immediately.

"The lady doth protest too much." He grinned, oh so crookedly at me.

"That's Hamlet..."

"Be quiet, Isabella"

Edward's hand slid to the side of my neck, his rough fingertips lightly caressing my skin. His free hand swept hair away from my eyes. He stepped closer once more and leant forward. I saw his eyes close and quickly closed my own. His cool breath washed over my face, I felt flushed. Then it happened. Edward's lips pressed softly against my own, they stayed there for a second before our lips slowly began to move together. He felt warm. The kiss was gentle and tender. My lips curled into a smile as the warmth of Edward's tongue swept across my bottom lip.

_I felt it. I finally felt it._

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors ****note:**Please forgive me in the wait for this update. Life's had it's hectic side recently but all for good reason because I recently enjoyed the Eternal Twilight 6 convention in Birmingham UK! It was an amazing weekend where I met stars old and new. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom! As always, a big thankyou to my fabulous Beta EternallyCullen. _

* * *

><p>I gazed down at the petite woman laying in my arms. The sleeping figure of Isabella was snuggled against my chest, I could feel her gentle breath through my thin shirt. She looked perfectly angelic; I wondered if she'd been dreaming.<p>

I hadn't slept. I'd spent most of the night watching Isabella sleep. I didn't know what I was watching for but whatever it was, I didn't want to miss it.

Our night together had been completely innocent. In fact, we were both still completely dressed.

It wasn't long before the still body that was held in my embrace began to stir. Her eyes clenched and wrinkled, and then slowly started to flutter open.

"Ed-Edward?" She whispered sleepily.

"Good morning Isabella." I smiled softly down at her, using the tip of my finger to brush stray hair from her sleepy chocolate eyes.

"What happened?" She looked up at me with confusion.

Did she not remember our kiss?

"Isabella...you don't remember?" I frowned, resuming a blank expression when I felt her body shift up the bed to my level.

"I do, and I don't."

"Would you enlighten me with the parts you do remember so I don't look a total ass?"

"Can I brush my teeth first?" She asked.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a kid on Christmas day, she remembered.

"I don't care about that." I insisted and placed my thumb and finger beneath her chin, leaning in and just touching my lips to hers. It lasted for just a couple of seconds until I pulled away.

"You didn't pass out this time." I chuckled quietly, mine and Isabella's forehead pressed together. She began to blush.

"I passed out?"

"A little bit." I chuckled.

"We kissed little bit and then your body went sort of limp in my arms, like you'd fainted." I explained, and my Isabella groaned and, shook her head.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You'd been drinking and you remember the important thing, that's what counts."

"It's not that Edward. Well it sort of is but... I guess I'd been waiting for that moment for so long and I made a fool of myself in the bar... and you're a great guy and not that ass I met in September..." I cut her off.

"An ass?" I asked, amused.

"Let me finish" She breathed "You're not who I thought you are and that was..." She stopped her speech and looked down.

"Go on." I tilted her chin up, my eyes meeting her gaze.

"It felt magical and right in that moment, I think forgot how to breathe." She whispered.

How fucking _incredible_ was this woman? I sucked in a breath, terrified of saying the wrong thing to her and ruining this moment. I brushed the tops of my finger over Isabella's flushed cheeks. They were warm, just like her. I allowed my hand to slide down her face to her neck, my fingertips lightly caressed the nape, and all the while there being no conversation between us. I smiled upon hearing a nervous squeak from the beauty lying with me. I smiled crookedly. Unable to lean any closer than I already was, I ghosted my lips over her peachy pout until she bravely caught mine and our lips locked in a slow, intense kiss. With our eyes closed, I felt Isabella's hand loosely rest upon my hip. I shivered unexpectedly at her touch, I must have literally moved because the next thing I felt were Isabella's warm hands directly on my skin. My heart pounded in my chest, nervously sliding my fingers into Isabella's long chestnut locks. Our lips gradually locked firmer, my teeth gently tugging on her lower lip prompting the softest moan to come from her mouth. I had to stop. Now.

"Was that not okay? Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't help but gaze directly at Isabella's lips, wanting nothing more but to taste them again. I bit back a groan at the new memory of Isabella's sound of pleasure.

"You're perfect Isabella. You have no idea how much."

I sensed that she didn't really know how to reply to that. She looked down shyly and started to chew on her lip. I wished I'd photographed it to treasure forever. Her dipped head allowed me to plant a single kiss to her forehead. Then quite reluctantly, I rose from the bed.

"Edward?"

"I have to get ready for today's conference and I'm already running late." I told her sadly. I leant down and kissed her silky hair mumbling a quiet invite to dinner later. I felt her nod and I left the room as quick as my feet allowed me.

_-ITT-_

The morning passed by torturously slow. I kept myself busy by daydreaming of Isabella and nodding in the right places during these tedious talks. Maybe Alice should have come in these with me after all. I scribbled down some notes. I found new 'girl friendly' sports that Meathead Black could bring into his classes. Feedback was telling me that they were getting bored of netball and tag rugby. I made a mental note to speak with Jacob on Tuesday.

Come lunchtime, I managed to get to the door first to leave the meeting. I strutted out in my confident Princpal persona, head and shoulders held high until I felt a hard hand slap on my left shoulder.

"Brother Edwardo."

"Edward."

"Whatever."

For some unknown reason, Emmett kept his arm draped over my shoulder as he walked. I imagined that we looked like either a gay couple or that Emmett was my therapist.

"Soooo? What happened to you last night? Alice went to your room this morning and it was empty. You and B hook up?" The Emmett inquisition. I'd expected this.

"I stayed in her hotel room, yes."

I walked on ahead and into the bar as Emmett punched the air with a victory cheer. I felt his feet tap the tiled floor, jogging to catch up.

"How was it dude?"

"How was what?" I asked him and then ordered two bottles of _Bud_.

"You know!" I turned my face to my brother to find him with his fists either side of his waist and making thrusting movements at the bar.

_Oh how mature he is._

"That's tasteful, Emmett."

"C'mon, spill the beans. I always tell you about me and Rose."

"Against my own will, might I add?" I retorted and continued "We didn't have sex." I told him honestly.

"You didn't? Why not?"

"You know why not."

Emmett simply dipped his head and nodded in understanding. We spent a few silent minutes sitting at the bar and sipping our beers.

**BPOV**

I walked through the lobby and could easily see Edward and Emmett in the distance. They were sat on stools at the same bar as last night.

_Mmm last night...this morning..._

I tried to stop my inner Bella from swooning. I could close my eyes and feel like Edward was kissing me again. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing, I needed to concentrate on walking otherwise I'd probably fall over. I coughed in preparation and walked through to the bar, bypassing Emmett and going straight to Edward's side. I'd dressed carefully. And by carefully I mean no heels. Simple white linen pants, a black camisole top and matching ballet pumps on my feet.

"Is um, this seat taken?" I used the sexiest voice I knew how, I probably sounded like a chipmunk.

Edward sat up straight and leant against the backrest on the stool, a small smirk emerging on his face while those long fingers ran through his bronze hair.

"What if it was, Miss Swan?" He grinned that irresistible crooked smile as he pulled the stool beside him closer. I quickly climbed up onto it, only being half able to turn my head towards my Principal because his lips were already pressed to my temple.

"I would sit here anyway." I smiled innocently, my feet dangling from the ground. Damn me being so stupidly short.

"Can I get you a drink, Isabella? Some lunch?" Edward gestured for the attention of the barman. I politely declined and shook my head, asking only for a glass of iced water.

"How's the conference? Is it all over now?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak to me but, he was quickly intrerupted by Emmett.

"Are we really going to talk about work?" Emmett groaned "Otherwise I'll just hit the pool."

To some, Emmett would seem the rude type. However I had quickly learnt that he was just cheeky and it was his nature. Just like Alice was easily excitable and when she got an idea into her head, it was hard to pull her away from it.

"Swimming actually sounds pretty good. Alice said they had a Jacuzzi tub down there." Edward nodded to his brother.

_Eep! Edward in his bathing suit._

_Stay strong, Bella._

"Swimming? Like in a pool?" Edward and Emmett both gave me weird looks.

_Good one, Bells._

"I mean, I don't think I brought a swimsuit." I stammered.

"Edwardo can buy you one from the hotel shop."

Emmett volunteered Edward's credit card, necked the rest of his beer and said he would meet us down there with Jasper and Alice. The protective arm of Edward snaked around my waist; the stools were so close together that our knees touched.

"We can do something else if you'd prefer?" He said softly, pulling my body close into his embrace.

"It's fine; I'm just not the strongest swimmer." I frowned.

"Good job I'll fully capable of rescuing you then." Edward smirked and kissed my temple, slipping down from his stool straight afterward.

"I'll go and buy a suit then."

Edward reached into the back of his pants and I put my arms out in front of me quickly, waving them frantically. I was aware we were slipping into full relationship status after our numerous kisses; I however wasn't ready for him to buy me clothes.

"I have cash. I'll meet you down there?"

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting too long Miss Swan." The ass smirked yet again, I was glad to still be sitting on the stool before I ended up a pile of goo on the ground.

I waited until Edward was out of view, finished my glass of water and roamed the hotel lobby for the shop. Ten minutes later I resorted to asking the concierge where I was actually going, only to be told I actually had to go outside the hotel to get into the shop. _What_ was _that_ about?

My eyes skimmed the rail of swimsuits. There were all-in-one suits, ones that went right up to your neck and half way down your legs, or there were simple bikinis. I wondered which one I would feel most comfortable in, and then I thought about which one Edward might like. I eventually settled for a white triangle bikini. I paid for it and they gave me a free towel for spending twenty dollars. _Strange__deal__right?_ But at least I was prepared. I sprinted back into the hotel and followed the signs down to the pool. I signed into the leisure area using my name and room number for security purposes, then continuing to follow the signs to the women's changing facilities. I heard a loud squeal and turned around. I just managed to see the tiny figure of Alice plunge into the water after balancing on Jasper's shoulders. I chuckled to myself and went into the locker room.

Quite hesitantly, I changed. I worried about tying the sides of the bikini too tight and having the material dig in and then my waist looking like I had a 'muffin top'. I turned around in the mirror repeatedly.

"This is as good as it's going to get." I muttered and gathered my belongings, stuffing them into a free locker and shoving a quarter in to lock it.

Covering up with my towel, I tiptoed out towards the pool, being careful not to slip on the floor. I walked round to what I assumed to be the shallow end. I spotted Alice's designer bag and a bunch of towels. Inhaling a breath, I mentally prepared to remove my towel when I felt my feet get splashed. I looked down to find the wet face and floppy hair of Edward grinning up at me. Shoulders down, he was immersed in water. The pool room was a bright white colour, Edward's deep green eyes stood out perfectly. I barely realized that I'd lost grip of my towel and it had dropped to my feet.

Edward waded backwards in the water. I could see his body under the water but it wasn't a clear view. He held his hand out.

"Ready?" He encouraged and I nodded.

Stepping forward, I looked down into the water. It seemed pretty deep. I bent down and sat at the edge, my legs dangled into the cool water and I shivered. I shuffled forwards on my butt and fell in sooner than I thought with a big splash. Under the water I kicked my legs in a scramble to be above surface. I accidently opened my mouth and it became filled with water, I coughed trying to swallow or spit it out. Is this how a fish felt? A set of arms locked around my waist and, then I felt the air hit my face as I was lifted up and I gasped.

"Fuck that scared me, Bella." The wet hands of Edward wiped my hair from my face; I blinked repeatedly, shaking drips from my face.

"Is everything okay?" Alice and Jasper paddled over to see what the commotion was about.

"It's fine." Edward mumbled, staring into my eyes. "Go and enjoy yourselves."

Clearly that was enough to keep Alice happy and she demanded to balance on Jasper's shoulders just one more time. Edward and I were silent until the lovebirds had swum far enough away. I broke the silence with a cough having felt a little chlorine water in my throat.

"Do you need anything Isabella?"

"You called me Bella a minute ago."

"Because you scared the life out of me. Don't ever do that again." He whispered, tucking long strands of my damp hair behind my ear.

"I, um, I promise." I nodded.

"Good, otherwise I might have to send you to the Principal's office." He smirked, our bodies naturally floating to the edge of the pool.

My back hit the wall with a soft thud, Edward's body pushed against mine with his arms still snaked around my waist all thanks to the wave machine Emmett had asked to be switched on.

"Principal's office huh... Somehow I think I could handle that." I breathed.

Edward's chest was touching mine completely, my breasts in their tiny top squashed against him and I was freezing. I silently prayed nothing in said top had peeked up to say _hello._

"Mm I've no doubt, Miss Swan."

Our lips nervously danced around each other for a few seconds before his hot lips claimed mine. I sucked in a breath of surprise, I'm sure I heard Edward too. We fell into a long, sensual kiss, forgetting the families and couples around the room. His hands travelled up my back and then down again, caressing my skin. I felt so light in the pool, I was becoming so distracted by Edward's talented lips that I'd barely noticed that my legs had parted of their own accord and were hitched up to Edward's waist.

Then I felt it. Hard... and right against my stomach.

_Damn girl._

I squeaked in surprise and Edward's lips gradually pulled away taking a heavy breath as he did so.

"Sorry Isabella. I..."

"Don't apologize."

"No?" He gave me a questioning look.

"No." I affirmed and smiled, telling him silently that it really was okay.

"You have no idea how incredible you look, Isabella." He spoke quietly and moved his hands from my back to the curve of my hips, his eyes raking down my body. He watched his fingertips skim my sides then up to by my bikini top, a mere inch away from the swell of my breasts.

My mind had been so clouded of thoughts of almost drowning and then distracted by Principal Sexy Lips. If he was taking time to admire me, then I figured it was okay, and only polite to reciprocate.

The wet messy hair, flopping down in front of his eyes. His chest was perfectly toned with a light tan to his skin. A small tattoo on his right pectoral, it read _'If __music __be __the __food __of __love, __play __on.'_

Shakespeare.

_My English teaching geek._

Without a second thought, I used my fingertip to stroke down Edward's tummy and the outline of his abs. He was 'ab-ulous'. I allowed my finger to travel down and under the water until I reached the elasticised waistband on the swim shorts. I had no idea if he was aware of the situation in his shorts - I assumed so. I wondered how I would break this awkward silence but someone else quickly made that decision for me.

"Emmett said are you two going to get a room or come and swim?" Jasper appeared next to us, grinning.

"We're coming." Edward nodded and offered me his hand. I insisted that me trying to hold his hand and swim would be a challenge. Fortunately he agreed and we waded over to his family, Alice greeting me with a hug.

We spent the afternoon competing in lengths across the pool. Alice beat me, and then she beat Emmett, and then she managed to beat me again. Apparently, that meant cocktails were on me tonight. Could my head take anymore alcohol this weekend? _Probably__not._ I politely declined but joined the group for a late dinner. I listened to the Cullen's and one Masen share family stories. There were many that involved Emmett being drunk but he spoke about Rosalie with pride.

My body tingled occasionally, as if there were a set of green eyes watching me. Every time I turned my face, they were looking elsewhere. By the time it reached midnight, I was unable to shield my yawns. I was exhausted. Edward, accompanied by Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked me up to my room. Our chaperones walked on ahead while Edward and I said goodnight. He took my small hand in his; he could almost cover my entire hand if he curled his fingers round. My hand was brought up to his lips, gazing into each other's eyes while he kissed each fingertip.

"Thank you for this weekend Isabella. It's been a pleasure."

I smiled. My knees almost crashing together, wanting to stumble at the sound of his voice.

"I'll never be able to apologise enough for my actions at the beginning. I'm forever in your debt Miss Swan."

_Oh, Edward._

"Don't be silly. Call it a minor blip. We're good... better than good." I assured him with a smile, tilting my head to look up at him as his hand combed through my hair.

"Goodnight. Sweet Isabella." He kissed my forehead and waited until I was securely inside my room before leaving.

My head was dizzy, I'm sure I danced around my room a little, stopping when I flopped backwards onto my bed with a grin. I was clouded with thoughts of Edward Masen. His eyes, his voice, his stance, his intellect. Heck, even his body art was intellectual! Those kisses. I felt butterflies within my stomach every time he came near me.

Was this it?

Had I fallen in love?

**EPOV**

Monday morning. I'd waved my farewells to my siblings and Jasper late the previous night. I was free to enjoy a peaceful drive with Isabella back to Forks. I'd arranged to meet her in the lobby at eight on the dot. She arrived at eight fifteen. Who cared, she still looked perfect in her baggy jeans.

Her t-shirt clung to her stomach that the jeans accentuated her hips. I bit my lip hard, almost breaking the skin at the memory of my hands touching her hips. She'd looked fucking amazing in that bikini. Restraining the urge to touch her was the hardest thing I'd ever done. She curved in all of the right places. Her body was untouched, unmarked. No tattoos or piercings...none that I'd noticed anyway.

My beauty greeted me with a smile and together we were greeted by the valet with my car. Isabella slept through the car journey. I wanted to photograph her and frame it. But that would look creepy. I got Isabella's bags out of the trunk before I woke her. I could have watched her for hours.

"Isabella...wake up, you're home." I whispered, stroking from her forehead into her hair.

"Hm? Where are we?"

I escorted Isabella to her door, thoughtfully going as far as putting the cases in the porch. We stood awkwardly on the doorstep for a few minutes, fumbling around our goodbyes. Our heads darted each way, avoiding banging heads while we decided which position to kiss in. Eventually Isabella gave up and took a step backwards, laughing nervously.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded while I leant in to peck Isabella's flushed cheek. I turned and started down the path back to my car before something stopped me. I halted right by my car and turned around.

"Isabella?"

I saw she was about the close the front door, I was just in time.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow."

_Idiot, why didn't you say what you really wanted to say._

I watched her go inside her house and close the door. I waited until I was safe and hidden in my car before whispering...

"I love you Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>While you wait for my next chapter, check out my new banner for this story made by the talented LissyLock!<strong>

**Tantalizing's recommendation: Tunnel of Love. New collabaration by NeonBurning and Lissy Lock: "When Bella takes on a summer job at the theme park, Tunnel of Love strikes, but who gets in the way when Bella's love has to leave?" A/H. M for lemons.**

**Until next time**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Eternally thankful to my wonderful Beta EternallyCullen. Check out her stories! Hope all of you twi-hards have loved Breaking Dawn Part One as much as I do! I haven't stopped crying. Anyway I bring you chapter 17, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I dropped my bags in the hall and left them there, I was in no hurry to unpack; it was a boring and tedious chore. I could hear raucous laughter coming from the living room. There was one loud, hearty chuckle I recognised immediately, and sure enough as I walked into the lounge, there was my Dad, Mr Black and Jake, all gathered around the flat screen watching baseball. Dad faced sideways in his chair, like he'd just sat down.

"Good weekend Bells?" Dad asked with a grin.

"It was fine, thanks." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Fancy a beer B?" Jacob grinned and then frowned. Clearly my face said it all; the thought of beer repulsed me after this weekend's experiences with alcohol.

"I'm okay, really. I think I'll just get a can of soda from the fridge."

"No need honey; we got some in the cooler right here." Charlie enthused, throwing me a can of cola in the process. Cola on ice. Yum!

"Organized." I half smiled and sat myself down on the couch next to Jake.

"It pays to be organized Bells, I hope you were this weekend." I heard Charlie snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sure that young man outside is very nice."

He spied on me. I knew it.

"Man?" Jake's ears perked up, "I didn't know you had a man." He looked at me curiously - kind of the way in which Alice once did when she was pondering a pair of shoes in Rosalie's boutique.

"It's no big deal, Dad, okay?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Just make sure he treats you right" His eyes rolled with a smile. I saw him and Billy make eye contact and smile as if they thought I was some loved up teenager.

"I'm getting food." I mumbled and got up, leaving my coke on the coffee table.

The footsteps of Jacob padded behind me into the kitchen. They stopped in the doorway and I could feel his eyes watching me while I moved around, fixing the ingredients for spaghetti. Jake watching me didn't bother me, not one little bit. Not like when Edward does it. My body shivers from my toes, right up to my hair follicles. Like in the pool the day before, making me tingle in places I never knew it could.

"_Isabella..."_

The way his voice oozed my name. A pang of regret hit me square in the stomach. I fell into a daydream; a wish of how yesterday could have gone...

_"You have no idea how incredible you look, Isabella." _

_He spoke quietly and moved his hands from my back to the curve of my hips, his eyes raking down my body. He watched his fingertips skim my sides then up to by my bikini top, a mere inch away from the swell of my breasts. I lost hope of feeling his touch that I closed my eyes to imagine it, only for them to open moments later when a wet fingertip slid down the front of the bikini top, only stopping when he caught a hardened nipple peaking at the material. A gasp escaped my lips._

"_What I wouldn't do if we were alone. My beautiful Isabella..."_

"_Isabella..."_

"_Isabella..."_

"Bella? Bella?"

_Snap out of it woman!_

"Sorry, did you say something?" I looked down at my burning pan of evaporated water. I switched off the heat and turned around, leaning my ass against the counter.

"I asked how your weekend was?" Jake chuckled.

"Oh! Yeah it was good. I met up with some old friends in Seattle." I lied. I knew it was what Edward would prefer.

"And a guy?" Jake smirked. "Is it serious?"

Really? Jake wanted to have this talk with me? I casually shrugged my shoulders and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl behind me.

"I don't know yet." I told him honestly.

"What's he like?" Jake looked at the ground with his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"Isn't this a conversation I'm supposed to have with a girl friend?" I laughed.

"I'm just trying to catch up! It's been a while y'know. Gym... It's a busy class to teach." He snorted knowing that wasn't strictly true. He got to stand around and bark his orders while the kids played sport. The rest of us did the hard graft. Especially if the kids had come from one of his classes into ours and they're all on an adrenaline rush.

"Okay... Well, he's great. We're interested in a lot of the same stuff. He's attractive, intellectual. Takes great pride in what he does and the people he cares about. A complete gentleman actually." My voice sounded surprised.

I smiled to myself at the thought of Edward; I pictured his crooked grin in my mind. I had to grab the counter behind me to stop myself swooning and falling over.

"Does this dreamboat have a name?"

"No." I said quickly. _What__a__dumb__answer._

"No?" Jake laughed.

"I mean... er, of course he does. But it's early days, I don't wanna jinx anything. I'm keeping him to myself for a while... even if Charlie has already seen." I frowned.

"I get it." Jake nodded. "If I had a hot piece of ass, I'd be keeping her to myself." He threw his head back in laughter.

"I thought I hadn't seen you at work today." Jake pondered.

"Pre-booked holiday. It was all arranged before Masen hired me." I quickly covered.

"C'mon. Our Dad's will be wondering where we are." I smiled and walked past Jake, nudging him in the arm as I did.

"Hey B?" He asked following me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like our folks set up these _'play-dates'_ on purpose? I mean Dad's capable of getting himself here most days."

"Jake. We both know that you partly come to hang out with me... and the flat-screen." I nudged him again just as we walked in on our Dads. High-fiving each other because some team won the game.

_-ITT-_

A couple hours later, I showed Jake and Billy to the door and said goodbye. That was followed by me covering a snoring Charlie over with a blanket and headed upstairs taking my bags with me to unpack.

I threw the case onto my bed and it landed with a bounce. I fumbled with the security lock on the front and it eventually opened. The first thing I saw was that damn bikini.

_My regrets biting me on the ass. Nice._

I half smiled and chuckled. I was separating my clothes into piles of clean, and those for the laundry when my phone buzzed, screaming the theme tune to Friends at me. I leant over and read the name

**Edward Masen.**

I picked up the phone, just as a smirk formed on my lips. It was then I realised that Edward and I had never spoken on the phone before. Quite nervously, I pressed the green telephone icon to answer it.

"Um. Hello?"

"Isabella?" A smooth voice played in my ear.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Good evening. I, I trust you've had a relaxing one?"

"A relaxing what?"

"A relaxing evening." He chuckled. I giggled quietly at my own stupidity and sat on my bed leant back into the pillows.

"Oh! It was quiet. The quietest night I've had in a few days. Some guy and his family kept keeping me up late."

"That wasn't very polite of them to do that, whoever they were. I hope the weekend was enjoyable, regardless." It amused me that Edward was going along with my game.

"_Enjoyable_ is one word for it." I agreed.

"What other words would you use Isabella. And choose wisely, I know your boss." I heard a low chuckle.

"Well, there is enjoyable. Which of course is an effective way to describe my experience of the last few days. It indicates that there wasn't anything of the weekend that I overly disliked." I gently bit down on my lip, stifling my smart ass answer.

"Very good, Miss Swan."

I swear I knew he was smirking. It was almost as though I could feel it.

"_Breathtaking_ is another word." I whispered. The line went quiet for a few long moments and I felt my cheeks flush warm with my embarrassment.

He finally spoke; "You're quite a remarkable woman Miss Swan. Far more than a man like me deserves."

"Um. Thank you?" I laughed quietly, full of tummy butterflies and nerves.

"Quite rightly, it's a compliment well deserved. Anyway, I must leave you to sleep. I just rang to say goodnight."

_Aww!_

"Goodnight, my Isabella." The sound of his voice seemed to sing to me.

"Goodnight Edward."

I slept soundly that night, right up until my alarm clock blared at me at seven am.

**EPOV**

I probably looked too keen, having arrived at work an hour and thirty minutes early on Tuesday morning. I passed a small flower shop during my drive and was eager to buy Isabella flowers and leave them on her desk. If I hadn't been the Principal then that would have been such a simple token of affection to leave. Instead, I concluded that I would look online during my day and have a bouquet sent to her home. She deserved a flower that was as beautiful and as precious as herself. An orchid, I decided. Now I just needed five spare minutes in the day to actually sit on my ass and _Google_.

At nine o'clock, I took my place at the front of the auditorium, in front of rows and rows of pimply adolescents. I liked my job, I loved it when I taught and I would be rewarded with the children's thanks and their gratefulness and good grades. But teenagers, sometimes, quite frankly, they stink. I didn't like how it would sweat up my auditorium.

"Good morning, Port Angeles High School." I called out. My eyes scanned the room, I was pretending to check that the room was full and I had everyone's attention. I was looking for Isabella.

"I appreciate all of your good behaviour during the two days that I was absent from school. I heard nothing but good reports. As a reward... School will finish at lunchtime this Friday."

I was greeted with whoops and chants from my students and rounds of applause from the staff. I continued to scan the crowd. I eventually found Isabella at the back by the door. She was smiling right in my direction. I wanted to grin back, but it'd probably scare the kids.

"Seniors! You have winter exams coming up. Let's study hard and you'll be rewarded with your excellent grades. School dismissed." I instructed and strode towards the back of the hall as quick as my feet would allow.

Kids rose to their feet and swarmed towards the door. I was just able to make out the delicate hand of Isabella and touch it. She glanced over her shoulder and saw me. I motioned with my head and eyes towards the gym corridor. I didn't catch her nod but I hoped she'd be there. The crowd dispersed and I looked around my surroundings to check I was alone. My hands slid into my pants pockets while I walked down the gym corridor. It was dark, I felt like a senior jock heading for a bunk up with a cheerleader.

Then there was the faint sound of a heel on the tiles. I quickly turned around and saw a petite figure and shadow in the distance.

_My Isabella._

She took small steps towards me, stopping when the tip of her sling-back heels touched my shoes. She looked utterly delectable. Pinstripe pants that fitted perfectly around her thighs and a white blouse with a ruffle that went right down between her breasts. All of her clothes seemed to accentuate her figure just perfectly. Or maybe that was my evaluation as the guy in love with her.

"I feel like some horny cheerleader coming to meet a jock for a quickie." Isabella laughed nervously. Her laugh was beautiful, whichever mood she was in. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's funny?"

I'd sound nuts if I told her it was like like she'd read my mind..

"Nothing, Isabella." I smiled, looking down into her big, curious eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Technically, I didn't. I simply asked you if you'd come and meet me here."

"Okay, smart ass."

"I just wanted to see you Isabella. My sweet Isabella."

The corridor became silent. I kept my gaze locked onto my favourite chocolate brown eyes until she looked down.

"What is it?"

"_Your_ Isabella?" She whispered. I reached for her hand, taking it in mine. I caressed her skin with the pad of my thumb.

"I certainly hope that you'd like to be." I mumbled shyly, looking down at the floor.

Quite quickly, a pair of lips had me distracted. _My_ Isabella was on tiptoes, pressing an ever so slight kiss to me. That told me everything I needed to know. I responded firmly, only to have her pull away hastily.

"Did you hear something?" She panicked. I perked my head up and looked all around. The dark corridor still seemed pretty deserted.

"I don't hear anything. We probably have a minute or two. Hmm, now what can we do with two whole minutes?"

I smirked and tightly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, dipping my head until our lips met in a long kiss. I could keep her lips forever; in fact, I think I may just do that. Our kiss continued for what seemed like blissful hours, but my estimate was five minutes. We both reluctantly pulled away.

"I have a class to teach." She smiled and started to take steps backwards. My hands buried back into my pants pocket, my feet shifting on the floor while I watched her walk away.

"Keep an eye on your front door later." I called out.

"What?" She laughed.

"Just trust me." I assured and waited until she was out of sight before making my own way up the hall and into my office. I had to compile a report of my experiences from the weekend's conference. _How__incredibly__dull._

I managed to make the day pass with several meetings with members of staff and hand out a few suspensions to kids. Why did they have to wait until I came back to school to act like petulant children? Oh well, I kind of liked the power of telling a kid he or she was suspended and the look their parents give them. Complete disapproval and upset.

_I'm aware of my weirdness._

I packed up my briefcase and left my office, waiting until the door clicked closed before I signed out and left the school building. Rain was beginning to fall, I tried to blow drops out of my face that clung to my hair. I looked across the parking lot at the same time as shoving the key into the lock of my Mercedes. I was being stared at through the windshield of some green car. I could see the eyes. I couldn't make out whose eyes they were. Shrugging thinking I was probably imagining things; I looked away and got into my car, settling in my nice and toasty heated seats.

I was headed to my parent's house. No doubt Emmett had relayed false stories of the recent weekend that I would have to straighten out, and it would be good to spend the evening with them. I arrived within the hour and my mother was there ready to greet me in the porch. She always looked prepared for my arrival, she had an apron tied around her waist when she would be cooking. Dinner was always the same time, every day. I left my briefcase in the car and raced up to the concrete steps, eager to be out of the rainfall.

"Edward, what a lovely surprise." My mother smiled, turning her cheek for a kiss.

"It's been a little while. I can't have my Mom thinking I'm neglecting her." I smiled following my Mom into the house. My dad was in the living room, pouring a glass of Scotch. He turned and handed it to me just as I entered.

"I assumed you were staying tonight so would want one of these?" He chuckled.

"I hadn't planned on it, but I suppose I could." I nodded and knocked back the strong liquid. It burned my throat. Damn it was good.

"You weren't?" My mother sounded surprised.

"Well, no. But not for the reason you think. I needed to do something at work today that I didn't get the chance to. I can do that here."

It appeared that the rest of the family were out. I was free to enjoy a meal with my parents and share intellectual conversation. _Not__that__Emmett__wasn't__intellectual_, but, y'know, he thinks making walrus teeth with breadsticks is funny.

"We hear your weekend with Isabella was quite spectacular?" My mother smiled, dishing up a mountain of mashed potatoes.

"Emmett?"

"Alice." She almost grinned.

"When will we get to meet this lovely young lady?" My father enquired, pouring lashings of gravy over his supper.

"Is that a good idea just yet?" The concern just about escaped my tone.

"We'll meet her in Edward's time darling. Don't rush him." My mother smiled at me in support as she sat opposite me.

"Thanks Mom." I started to eat. Mom was obsessed with British recipes and had made sausages and real mashed potatoes, done with butter and cream. I had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

"Edward, would you like to move back in here with us? In your old room." My Dad suddenly asked.

I nearly choked on my peas.

"Why?"

"There's several advantages son. Technically closer to work, closer to your Isabella. And for an easier life."

_He had a point._

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it. Can I think about it?" I asked, quickly knocking back my second Scotch straight after.

"Of course you can Edward. The room is there. We've replaced your single bed with a queen seeing as you _'visit'_ so much anyway. Take as long as you need." My mother smiled and started piling up the empty plates.

"Here Mom, let me do that."

I stood, picking up some of the china and taking them over to the awaiting soapy water. Straight away I plunged them into their hot bath so to speak and started washing. My mother stood beside me, tapping her nails in a tune against the counter.

"You have that look."

"Look?" I glanced at my mother with clear confusion. She grabbed a cloth and started to dry the plates.

"You smile more, even when you don't realise it. There's color in your cheeks and you look so much more rested than you used to. You've fallen in love with her, Edward." My mother's voice was soft, she supported me. My parents always had, no matter what silly mistakes or decisions I'd made.

"I have. I didn't even try not to." I admitted. I heard a chuckle from my Dad over at the table.

"You certainly have my romantic nature son. I was much the same when I met your mother."

"That's a different situation." I was relieved to see that Dad was pouring another drink. I could handle going to bed a little drunk tonight.

"Even so... I knew she was the one." He insisted and blew a kiss to my Mom. She blushed and waved her hands in front of her.

"Enough embarrassing the poor boy, Carlisle. I'm heading up. You boys enjoy your night." I leant down so my mother could kiss my cheek. I turned away as she kissed my father, it didn't matter how old I was, I still did _not_ need to see _that_.

That night in bed, I drunkenly pondered about moving back to Forks. I would certainly have more freedom and be closer to the woman who was owning my heart, hook, line and sinker. Just one question remained and I needed it to answer me quickly...

_Did I have the bravery to do it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Author's ****note:** Apologies in the delay for this chapter. My wonderful beta has been very pre-occupied in giving birth to her new baby so I think we can all forgive her right? Thankyou to everyone who continued to read this story and enjoys it, your support means everything! I dedicate this chapter to my very dear friend and beta EternallyCullen and her newborn daughter Isabella. I love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'd tried not to spend too much of Tuesday night swooning over my encounter with Edward in the gym corridor. The connection between us seemed to have become more electrifying with each kiss. It left me with real tingles flowing up and down my spine. I was able to close my eyes and almost feel him kissing me again.

I kept worrying that we'd been seen in the gym corridor. I'd spent the whole walk back to the classroom thinking about it continuously. My mind had been telling me that I heard a noise - but if Edward hadn't heard anything then I must have been imagining it. Crazy, I know.

Edward had called me on the phone and claimed me as _his_ Isabella. He called me by my full name so much that I didn't think that I'd ever want to hear him call me anything else. Somehow it wouldn't sound right.

My stomach flipped repeatedly on the way to work Wednesday morning. Yesterday I was just Bella Swan who was _kind__of_ dating her boss. This morning I was Isabella Swan, the _actual_ girlfriend of Edward Masen. I parked up in the lot and realised I was actually nervous about seeing him.

I slid out of my truck carefully, pulling my bag and a stack of folders with me. It was starting to get colder and the rain puddles had turned to ice. Wearing flat shoes had seemed a sensible plan today even if it meant the bottoms of my pants touched the wet ground just slightly. I pulled the belt on my coat tightly; I could see my breath in the air. Winter was definitely around the corner. I shivered involuntarily.

I walked down the couple of steps ready to walk through the main entrance of the school when in the distance I saw Jake already on the running track in his teeny tiny shorts, how could he do that every winter and not get hyperthermia? We made brief eye contact and I pulled my hand out from under the pile of folders I was carrying to wave in Jake's direction. He turned away just as my hand dropped.

Had I done something?

I shrugged it off and went through the front door into my building. The warmth hit my face as soon as I walked in. Thank god the heating was on.

I took my time in walking up the cases of stairs to my classroom until I could hear the hurried steps of Prada shoes one staircase behind me. Quite purposely, I started to take the stairs two at a time; the advantage of flat shoes was for once I was able to walk a little faster. I could hear Alice's frustrated huff easily within the distance between us. When I reached the top I stood against the wall and waited.

Oh, Alice was a picture when I finally saw her. Her cheeks were red and she'd ditched the shoes.

"Was the loss of your shoes really necessary?" I asked, amused.

"Bella... I... Didn't you hear me?" Alice gasped.

My grin was too gleeful to hide.

"I did as it happens." I laughed and turned into the corridor for my classroom. I could hear Alice shuffling behind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Alice? You don't normally come up here... not since the week I started working here actually."

The door to my classroom was already unlocked. That wasn't an unusual occurrence; quite often the cleaners would leave it unopened at night. It was why I always took everything home with me each day. It was rather irritating actually. I walked in and dropped the stack of folders on the nearest desk. Alice followed and sat herself on a desk, swinging her legs beneath the table.

"I had something to ask you and needed to do it when you weren't around Edward."

"Shh!" I hushed at the mention of Edward's name.

"What?" Alice looked at me cluelessly.

"We can't talk about him here. People can't know Alice... about us." I hissed as I walked over to the door and quickly closing it.

"Oh per-lease! I could be talking about any old Edward. Edward Norton, my Uncle Edward or Edward Scissorhands!" Alice's arms flung around as she spoke.

It was entertaining when she was in a fluster about something. I laughed and walked back past her to sit at my desk, and began to rummage through my papers.

"It's our parent's anniversary in a couple of weeks. Rosalie and I have been planning them a surprise party and wanted to invite you." She grinned.

"Does Edward know about this?"

"Sure, but I'm inviting you, not him."

I smiled.

"You don't know yet do you Alice?"

"Know what? He's out all day, I haven't seen him." Her face creased in confusion.

"I think we're sort of... official." I looked down at the floor tiles shyly. Alice went quiet and just stared at me, or maybe she was staring into space.

"See. _That_ was the _exact_ reaction I was going for." I folded my arms.

Alice squealed.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Bella, I don't know where my head was! I'm so happy for you both." She squealed again and started talking about the party for their parents.

Apparently the plan was that Edward would take his parents out for the day, they would go out for lunch and to an art gallery in Port Angeles. Alice and the rest of the family would do the entire set up in their old childhood home.

"You could come and help! It'll be fun." Alice insisted.

Looks like that had been decided for me. Her excitement was too entertaining to say no. I told her that I would love to come and I carried on sorting through the piles of ungraded papers on my desk. I hardly noticed when one slipped off and glided down to the floor.

"You dropped one, I'll get it."

Alice jumped from the desk like a little pixie about to sprinkle her dust and bent down for the paper. I looked up to find her frowning.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I... I don't know." She shook her head.

Alice held on to the corner of the piece of paper. It was just a bit of scrap torn from a notepad. I read it. Bold lettering, probably a marker pen.

**I know.**

What was this? I tried to think if it was something I had done for a piece of work or a students and I'd accidently torn it. Then it clicked.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Someone knows. About Edward and I." I took the paper from Alice's grasp and shoved it into my purse.

"What? No they don't, how could they?" Alice scoffed off the entire theory.

"I'm sure of it. We were... "

"You were what?"

I sighed.

"He wanted to see me in the gym corridor yesterday and we ended up kissing. I think somebody saw us."

"Bella, you're worrying about nothing. That note could mean _anything_. It's probably just a kid. Hell, it probably wasn't even meant for you! I got a class to teach, catch you later?"

I nodded, too distracted to watch Alice leave my classroom. Someone knew. I was sure of it. But in a school of six hundred students and one hundred and fifty members of staff, it could have been anyone.

I struggled through my morning. I couldn't help but walk up and down the classroom, comparing the kids' handwriting to that on the scrap paper. My detective skills were lame and I was coming up with nothing.

At lunchtime I went down to the cafeteria, my stomach needed something hot to warm me up. I settled on a bowl of tomato soup and a bread roll. A large set of hands wrapped around my bowl just as I finished paying.

"Let me take that Bells, knowing you, you'll burn yourself." Jacob's wide grin was looking down at me.

"Hey Jake... Mr Black."

"_Mr__Black_? Pfft. The kids don't listen to us adults at lunchtimes _Miss__Swan_, they practically zone out. It's their time-out, and it's ours." He chuckled.

He seemed like he was in a better mood than he had been this morning. Together we walked down the halls and to the teachers' lounge. The conversations were lively in there today. I saw Alice in our usual spot with the other dance teachers. I sat with Jacob at a round table in the corner. The smell of soup filled my senses, I realised that I was starving.

"So how you doin' Bella?" Jake's folded his arms on the table.

"I'm pretty good. I have a ton of grading I need to catch up on but I suppose I'll get round to it eventually." I dunked bread into my soup, just catching the drops on my tongue before I nearly made a mess.

"I know the feeling with that. The senior's stuff needs doing real soon." He chuckled. "It's just so boring."

"I could help? If you wanted." I offered and shrugged casually.

"Yeah maybe." Jake muttered, looking increasingly unhappy again.

"Hey Jake, are you alright? This morning you looked... well like that."

It looked as though Jake was about to open up to me but the door to the teachers' lounge swung open - It was Marc from my faculty.

"Leah gave birth! Healthy twins!"

The entire room broke out into cheers and applause. The male members of the English faculty left the room to go outside for celebratory cigars. I stayed right where I was. With Leah on maternity leave I was the only female left in the English department. I waited until the noise in the lounge quietened before speaking to Jake again.

"Anyway... "

"Sorry Bella, I gotta shoot. Basketball practice - I forgot." He scrambled to his feet.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded and watched him leave without another word.

I continued to drink my soup and finish nibbling on my bread until I was full and nice and warm. I replayed Jacob's strange behaviour over in my head. We'd always got on pretty well since we met; he'd been my first friend in this place. Now he was looking at me like he'd been betrayed.

I gasped with my realization.

"It's Jake... " I whispered.

He had been the one to see Edward and I together and, he was clearly upset with me. I sighed quietly and slumped back in my seat to collect my thoughts. How was I going to explain this to Edward? He was so weird about his private life. For a moment I wished I was pompous and arrogant about myself too.

I had time to sort this out. Edward wasn't in school for the day, I could catch Jake at the end of classes and explain everything. I just wish I knew where to begin.

I left my bowl in the lounge and made my way back upstairs. I had a full afternoon of classes to keep me busy.

_-ITT-_

"Let's all be listening shall we please?" I coughed in preparation.

I was about to recite Martin Luther King's _"__I__have__a__dream__"_ speech when my ears were alerted to cursing at the back of the room.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!"

I looked up to the back of the classroom just in time to see one of my burlier students shove a weaker one in the shoulder. They were all on their feet: one of Jake's soccer players, his girlfriend; the kind that walked around wearing her boyfriend's Letterman jacket, and a slender boy, one I knew to be intelligent and hard working. I walked through a long gap between the desks towards the back of the classroom.

"I'll give you a damn problem!"

"Dave, don't do this, it was nothing I swear!" The girl pleaded.

The soccer player took a step backwards, inhaling deep breaths through his nostrils like a raging bull. I almost had visions of it, his arm moving backwards before his fist swung straight into poor Jeremy's face. I cut between them and put my finger up.

"NOT in my classroom." My voice was loud but it was firm. This guy was huge, probably bigger than Jake, but I couldn't let my own students intimidate me.

"You don't know what he did Miss... "

The mean glare of Dave stared at me, then at Jeremy... and who I assumed was now his ex-girlfriend - or maybe she was in limbo. His eyes soon went back to me. My face was expressionless, only my firm stance to stand my ground. The bigger built student took another step back and nodded, mumbling an apology. I sighed with relief and turned around to the other two students.

"Take your seats." I walked back down the walkway to the front of the classroom.

Behind me, I heard the clicking of the girl's heels and the mumbling of Jeremy. He was being smug. I turned around just as Dave's heavy fist smacked straight into Jeremy's jaw. It was like I saw it in slow motion. My class were out of control and cheering on the fight. The girl began wailing for them to stop. Jeremy fell backwards, straight onto the ground. The puncher cradled his sore fist.

"Get out!" I shouted.

Dave groaned and with sunken shoulders, walked towards the door. Another of my students eventually helped Jeremy to his feet and he followed.

"Principal's office." I demanded.

_Shit, Masen isn't here._

"Go to Mr Lutz's classroom and explain to him what you did. I will not tolerate violence in my classroom. Go."

Exhausted, I sat down at my desk. I didn't take another look at the hooligans I had to call students as they left. The entire room went quiet and stared at me. I ruffled my fingers roughly through my hair. I couldn't lose control. I couldn't expect to have an amazing day every day. I closed my mind for just a few seconds to imagine my happy place. A beach somewhere, preferably sipping cocktails. Typically, I only saw Edward.

_Ass._

With confidence, I stood up.

"Right Martin Luther King... Let's have somebody read for me."

_-ITT-_

The rest of the afternoon passed without a glitch, to my relief. I was itching to leave as soon as the kids had left my classroom after the bell rang. If I was quick enough I'd be able to catch Jacob.

I got as far as the staircase when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fumbled around with my bag and folders, dropping everything on the ground while I grabbed my phone.

"_Dammit_." I muttered.

I glanced at my phone to see the name of the face I'd wanted to see all day.

**I'm outside in the silver Volvo. I'm waiting.**

**E x**

_Hallelujah!_ I smiled down at my phone, my heart pumping with excitement. I bent down and grabbed my belongings, gathering them up into a small pile. I was just reaching for a folder when another hand grabbed it before I could.

"Hey Bella." Jake smiled at me weakly. We stood up straight at the same time.

"Jake." I acknowledged with a gentle smile.

"I think we need to talk." He stated with another sheepish smile, burying his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"I think so too. Walk and talk?"

"Sure." He nodded and together we started walking down the stairs.

"List-"

"Jake-"

Our awkward speech danced around each other.

"You first."

"No, you." I chuckled. Jake nodded and hitched back a breath as our feet touched the ground from the last step.

"Masen. He's the guy you're seeing isn't he?"

My smile said it all. I was excited about seeing him after my long day. The butterflies in my stomach had butterflies of their very own.

"Your cheesy grin says yes." Jake laughed half-heartedly. "I thought he was an ass to you?"

"He _was_ an ass, but now he isn't. He's actually sort of great once you get to know him." I insisted.

"Edward Masen doesn't get to know anyone, Bella. We're just his staff. His puppets." Jacob scoffed.

"Well he did with me Jake and we're getting along. I know I should have told you but..."

"But what Bella?" He interrupted.

"Edward likes to keep his private life, well... private; It's no-one's business what he gets up to. Anyone would think you were jealous." I laughed.

We remained quiet until we got outside to the parking lot.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous."

"We didn't like each other but you don't want Edward to _like_ me either? Is that it?"

"I just... I don't want you to end up hurt."

_Like a protective big brother._

I smiled and touched my hand to a bulging bicep.

"He won't hurt me."

"He won't?" Jacob wasn't convinced, I could tell.

"I know he won't. I'm happy. If he hurts me, you and the football team will be the first to know." I laughed.

Jake scooped me into a close hug.

"Damn right we will." He agreed and let me go. Behind me I heard a car horn. The silver Volvo.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" I backed away, walking backwards towards Edward's disguised car.

"It's a school day." Jake called out, roaring with laughter.

I waved to my friend, only stopping when I reached the mysterious silver car and the door swung open. The object of my affections was leaning over the passenger seat from opening the door.

"Your carriage awaits, Miss Swan." He smirked.

_My day just became complete._

I grinned and bent down, sliding into the car with all the lady-likeness that I knew. I dropped my bag and folders to the floor of the car and was instantly distracted as I tried to sit up.

Edward's lips were brushing over my neck, I giggled as his breath tickled my skin, I was tingling all over. My giggles turned to gasps almost instantly. He pulled my skin between his warm lips and gently sucked, his tongue pressed against my flesh.

"Edward..." I whimpered softly and he released his claim upon my neck.

"I missed you." He smiled and pulled my seatbelt across my body.

"So I see." I looked at him amused. He looked perfect in denim jeans and a casual tee shirt. I couldn't see the writing on the front of it, it was shielded by his suede jacket.

"This isn't your car?"

Edward glanced at me with his _irresistible_ crooked smile while he concentrated on pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes it is. Never heard of a dude having more than one car before?"

_Dude? What a geek. He sounds like the kids._

"Have you seen what I drive? Speaking of which, it's still at school." I laughed in realization.

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow. No-one will ever know."

_Eek._

My mood sunk and I gazed out of the window. We were just pulling up into my street.

"So... I thought I'd let you drop off your stuff and change, and we'll go out for some dinner." Edward chirped.

Distracted, I was still watching the birds outside.

"Isabella?"

I had to tell him. I couldn't start a real relationship with lies.

"Isabella?" He asked again with genuine concern. He parked up in front of my house and shut off the engine. A long arm reached across, his hand touching mine upon my leg. I turned my attention to him.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered.

"Okay. I'm listening." He said.

I unclipped my seatbelt and turned myself in the seat to face Edward. I tried to sink into his deep green eyes to feel safe but the truth was I was actually terrified. _I_ knew Jacob wouldn't say anything, but Edward didn't.

"Here's the thing..."

"Yes, sweet Isabella." He took my hand in his, pressing a kiss to each of my fingertips. His gentility was mesmerising to watch.

"Someone knows... about us."

He dropped my hand in an instant.

"What?"

"I wasn't imagining things yesterday in the gym corridor. We were seen and they told me today."

Edward's face looked panicked, his cheeks became flushed.

"It's okay though. I cleared everything up!" I rushed through my words.

"How is it okay? The entire school will know by tomorrow!" Edward's tone of voice was rising with every word.

"Jake isn't like that, Edward."

"Meathead Black?" He exclaimed. "Well that's just great!"

"He won't say anything, I give you my word." I promised.

"Your word I trust with everything I am Isabella. My staff... I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. Alice wouldn't know if she wasn't my sister." He huffed.

I blinked.

"Are you really _that_ ashamed of me? Or you just can't believe me when I'm telling you the truth!"

Edward's eyes stared into mine, he looked horrified.

"Isabella, I could never, ever..." He tried to take my hand but I'd already grabbed onto and opened the car door.

"I do believe you, Isabella, I panicked. I don't want them all knowing our business. You're so precious; I want to keep you that way. With no interference." The sadness in his eyes told me he was genuine, he didn't want to upset me.

"I've had a bad day, I think I'm just going to go inside and go to sleep."

Edward nodded solemnly.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning? Fresh start?"

"Sure." I sighed quietly, emotionally exhausted.

I collected my stuff and got out of the car, biting back a frustrated groan when I stepped straight into a puddle. I heard the opposite door open and then close. Edward walked around the car to my side and picked me up around the waist. He walked across the grass until he reached the steps leading up to the house. I was set on my feet and Edward's long fingers combed through my hair and, a rough fingertip caressed my jawline, and finally, gentle lips kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I shouldn't have." He whispered onto my cold skin.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. I can see how tired you are, it isn't gentlemanly to treat you that way. I'll make it up to you."

He touched two fingers beneath my chin, tilting my head up, our noses knocked each other before he kissed me tenderly, drawing my lower lip between his before letting go.

"Until tomorrow, Isabella."

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled.

I sighed watching the car disappear into the distance. I missed him already and I felt like crap due to our minor argument.

What could Edward possibly have to panic about?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you read? Review too! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Apologies in the delay with this chapter, I'm sure all of your Christmasses and prep for it has been as stressful as mine! Edward's POV for you here, always a big thankyou to EternallyCullen for beta'ing my work._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After my minor falling out with Isabella, I did the brave thing and actually went home to my own apartment. It was quiet, it was quite relieving for a moment until the voice of Isabella sung in my head.

_"Are you really 'that' ashamed of me?"_

The memory sent a shiver directly down my spine.

I sighed and shrugged off my jacket and lazily tossed it onto the arm of my leather couch. I leant my ass against the arm of said couch and simply let my body fall backwards with a quiet thud. I then proceeded to have a staring contest with my white ceiling. _Lame_. I didn't want to be alone. I should have insisted on taking Isabella out for dinner regardless.

Not that I'd expected her to agree anyway. I was positive that she was mad at me. I meant what I'd told her. She was incredibly precious to me.

Isabella was more precious to me than a diamond. For me, she was as delicate as the silky petals on a white rose and I had to protect that. A part of me wanted to shout about her from the rooftops. I wanted to brag that she was the woman I love but the selfish half of me was firmly in place, chained and hammered down to the ground with steel nails. I didn't want to share her, and I wouldn't.

I reached one hand out to my coffee table; I was looking for a take-out menu. Any menu.

"C'mon." I grunted as my hand slapped against the glass of the table, pushing away sheets of paper.

I ordered a pizza with a side of garlic bread and waited for what seemed like forever. I peed, grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge and still had time to flick through the gazillion TV channels absently minded.

Every now and then, I'd sigh. Each one was louder than the last. Maybe my mother and father were right; I should move back home with them. Even if it was purely so I had some company. It would be better than _this_. Much better than watching re-runs of _Crime Scene Investigation_ while eating bad take out food and daydreaming of Isabella. Not that the daydreaming was a bad thing.

I wanted to call her so badly.

I dug around in my jacket pocket for my cellphone. I only found it when I could feel the vibrations. I knew by the ringtone who it was.

Alice.

"Principal Asshat." I mumbled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She giggled.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"I wanted to go over some of the finer details of the party next weekend."

"Party?" I questioned.

"Mom and Dad's anniversary. Now, I think the cake should be sponge, Dad isn't crazy about fruit cake and the icing needs to be pretty with their names on." She warbled on.

"Oh and I invited Bella." She finished.

I blinked, and at the same moment as the doorbell rang. I struggled to pay the delivery driver _and_ talk to my sister. _Hard job, I know. _"You did?"

"I sure did!" My sister squealed. "It was before I knew you guys were really together... are you sure about this, Edward?"

I went silent; I had no idea how long for. My mind was somewhere else whilst I placed my steaming pizza box on the couch.

"Edward?"

"I've never been surer about anything, Alice. She's _the one_." I told her quietly. I heard an _'aww'_ come from the other end of the line. One was the girlie voice of Alice, the other a little more manly.

"What the...?" I asked.

"Sorry Ed, you're on loudspeaker." Jasper apologized.

"Nothing can go wrong next weekend with Isabella around, Alice. If it does... everything will be ruined." I panicked.

I trusted Alice when she told me that she'd been organized. Nothing, apparently, could possibly go wrong, especially when only immediate family had been invited and the entire event was on a need to know basis. I told her to send me the bill for the cake and I'd pay it. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

The party wasn't for another ten days. I _had_ to see Isabella before that.

Guilt flooded through my veins because of this afternoon. It made me feel too nauseous to eat. My pizza went un-touched and I fell asleep to the sound of penguins on the Discovery channel.

_-ITT-_

The next morning, I arrived outside Isabella's house at seven thirty with a box of chocolates on my lap. The neighbourhood seemed quiet so rather than honk the horn, I took out my phone to send her a good morning text message.

**Good morning Isa...**

I was just typing when there was a small tap on my window. Peering in was a tall guy with a moustache wearing a police uniform; his eyes had become small and were staring at me. I pressed the button so the window rolled down. He stood up straight and took a single step backwards. I could see his gun.

_Shit..._

"A little early to be starin' up at people's houses isn't it son?" The policeman asked with a low tone.

"I'm just waiting for a friend Sir. I'm giving her a ride to work."

The policeman scratched at his chin and looked over at Isabella's house.

"That house right there?" His hand was balled into a fist and he pointed with his thumb.

I nodded.

"Nice girl that lives there. You guys close?"

"Well..." I chuckled nervously. "I'm really not sure that's any of your business Officer." I told him politely. His face screwed up before he started to chuckle.

"Oh it is when the girl is my _daughter_." He laughed. My eyes widened, I was mortified.

"Shit... I... Sorry, I just..."

He laughed more.

"Don't sweat it son, I'm just kiddin' around with you. Bella will be out in a few minutes." He said and turned away to his police cruiser. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, I'd just met my girlfriend's father.

Sure enough, like the guy had said, Isabella came out a few minutes later. Her Dad had driven off and my heart palpitations had stopped. I looked completely straight ahead throughout Isabella's first minute in my car.

"Edward? Edward? Are you in shock?" She was leaning forward, trying to catch my gaze.

"Isabella, what does a heart attack feel like?"

She went silent, put her hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me backwards so I was seated properly. Her tiny hand was gently rubbing my tense shoulder, my skin almost melted at her touch.

"_Oh god_. You met Charlie didn't you?"

"Is that your Dad?"

She nodded.

"Then yes I met Charlie."

My girl laughed softly and I felt her warm lips kiss my cheek. Her forehead then pressed against my temple and she spoke to me quietly.

"I suppose the look on your face right now makes up for last night." She chuckled.

Just like that, I sprung back to life and shifted around in my seat. I cupped Isabella's cheeks with my hands and brought our faces closer. I gently touched my lips to hers, awaiting her response before I went further.

Her soft, pink lips pressed to mine firmly. It was my cue to try and show her what she meant to me. My hands slid from her cheeks, down her arms. The coat she was wearing was open so I slipped my arms inside, guiding my arms around her waist. To my surprise, I felt the wet tip of her tongue, tease along my lower lip. I'd never expected such boldness from her but I didn't resist. My lips parted and my tongue met hers, I don't know who moaned first, but I think it was me. Our mouths and tongues danced around for several minutes as we made out like teenagers in the back seat of a car until I pulled away reluctantly.

"Isabella..." I whispered. "That was..."

"I know." She replied.

"I'm truly sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I hope you can forgive me."

I snuck the chocolate box onto her lap and smiled innocently. Her eyes lit up brightly when she looked down at the giftwrapped box, a small bow in the corner.

"For me?"

"Or the dog if you don't like chocolates." I let out a low chuckle. My lame joke was appreciated with the soft giggle I received in return.

"We don't have a dog... Thank you, Edward."

I could finally relax in my seat now. I encouraged Isabella to fasten her seatbelt and I started the engine with one hand, fiddling with the heater with the other.

"This makes no sense." She spoke with confusion.

"What doesn't?" I responded as I put the car into drive and set off.

"You've driven, from Port Angeles, here to Forks to collect me, to go back to Port Angeles." She laughed.

"Nothing gets past you now does it, Miss Swan? I couldn't leave a damsel in distress now could I? And it is my fault that monstrosity of a truck is still in the parking lot."

"Hey, don't hate on the truck." Her voice was full of defensiveness. It was only when I glanced at Isabella from the corner of my eye that I saw her grinning at me.

The drive to work wasn't eventful. We chatted. Well I say we, I asked Isabella any question I could think of, simply so I could hear her speak for a while longer. It was like she was singing to me. Another precious quality, her songbird voice...

I parked up in the school lot. Right in front of my fancy sign **"Principal E Masen".**My father had got it specially made when I was promoted to Principal. At first it was a little embarrassing, perhaps ostentatious, drawing attention to the flashy car I drove. But as I gained more control and respect over my school, it only seemed right that my importance was made obvious.

_An asshole quality, I know._

I shut off the engine and unfastened my seatbelt. I'd already heard the click on Isabella's belt; I turned my head and saw her lean forward. The top button on her pearly white blouse had become un-popped and the material had fallen open just slightly. She was leaning forward to gather her bag and gift box when I saw... through the gap of her shirt, I saw the swell of her right breast, the perfect round shape at the top. Her creamy, pale skin was calling to me until my eyes locked on to the pale blue lace of her bra.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and unknowingly grunted. My hand, which had been resting on my knee, slid up my thigh until it reached the hard place in my pants. Fuck! I tugged on the material of my suit pants, trying to make them baggier. I grunted for a second time.

"Are you _okay_, Edward?" Isabella turned to look at me, her beautiful frame still innocently leaning over.

"Mhm." I squeaked.

"Edward?" She sat up and furrowed her eyebrows at me. I must have looked like a complete pervert, sitting in my car, holding my meat and two veg.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. I sighed.

"You um... Isabella." I flustered and decided that showing would be better than trying to explain. I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and fanned it. She still looked lost.

"When you... when you leant forward. I could see..." I used my hands to motion what seemed to be very rounded breasts on my chest before I combed my fingers through my hair, trying not to tug in my frustration.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and looked down at her blouse, fastening the stray button.

I found my shoulders relaxing and I sighed in relief. That was until Isabella leant over; a delicate hand squeezed my thigh, dangerously close to my gradually softening regions as she whispered in my ear.

"It's okay to look, Edward. Maybe to touch too." She purred and swiftly pulled back to open her door.

I was speechless as I watched her get out of the car. My precious Isabella had been replaced by this brunette vixen! Not that I was complaining.

Once I was positive I had _'deflated'_ or so to speak, I got out of my car and grabbed my briefcase from the back, switching it between my hands while I pulled down the cuffs on my jacket.

I had a plan for the day, but I needed to get rid of Isabella first. The parking lot was empty besides us so she technically had no reason to leave. That was until she shivered. I held out my hand to her and she took it. I gently pulled her close to my body, pulling my open jacket around her. I felt her shoulders shake with another shiver so I rubbed her arms and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You should go up to your classroom. It'll be much warmer up there." I mumbled against her cold skin. She chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't bank on it Edward, it's like an igloo up there... damn winter."

"Hmm." I pondered for a moment. "I'll get the janitor to come up with some heaters for your floor. I don't want you to get sick."

"That's very thoughtful."

"It's my job sweetheart. Just as it is to spoil you with flowers and take you out for dinner as many times as I'm allowed this week."

She frowned and looked up at me.

"Oh Edward, I can't. I've been out so much recently I've gotten so behind on my grading. And you know what my boss is like." She managed to make a little joke.

"Is there really that much?"

She nodded.

"How long will it take?"

"There's the catch up grading, then my seniors hand in their winter assignments on Thursday so then there's those. A week, maybe?"

_A week?_

We stayed stood together in silence for a few more minutes until the sound of engine grew closer and closer. Like me, Isabella instinctively knew. She took three or four steps backwards and flashed half a smile.

"I better go." She almost whispered, quite plainly and turned away without another word.

I watched her until she turned the corner and into the building. I could still hear the quiet click of her heel until she was past the first staircase inside – the side of the tower building had windows all the way up it on one side. Every few seconds I could see my angel in the distance until she went through the double doors onto the English floor.

The parking lot was starting to fill up. I strolled down the path towards the main door when there was a tap on my shoulder. I half expected it to be some kid's parent, I stopped in my stride.

"Principal Masen?" A low voice murmured. I turned to see who was talking to me.

"Mr Black." I blinked, a little surprised, though I probably shouldn't have been after Isabella's revelation yesterday.

Jacob stood in front of me, his arms were folded. It seemed to tense up his arms and shoulders, adding even more bulk to his beefcake stature.

_Why was I noticing stuff like this?_

"How can I help you, Jacob?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella." He told me with a quiet voice. He was clearly being cautious. _Good boy._

"Miss Swan. I don't see why you would need to do that, she's an English teacher, you're a Gym teacher." My tone with him was cold.

"I do when she's my friend. You know this isn't a work thing, Sir."

"That's right Jacob, it isn't a work thing. So I would be grateful if you didn't bring it up again." I retorted.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." He reasoned. I could understand that, but he didn't know me.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr Black, though I don't see Isabella's outside of work relationships any of your business. You're now running late so I would recommend jogging out of my sight."

I stared at Jacob and his head dropped. I felt like an ass for acting like one to someone who I think that Isabella deemed important, but I did what I had to. The teacher nodded once and swiftly jogged away.

I let out a long breath of relief and quickly walked back to my car and took a blanket out of the trunk. I had a short amount of time to put my plan into action, around ten minutes.

I reached my office and left the blanket and my briefcase in there before I went to pay my kitchen staff a visit. I instructed them that I was having lunch with a board member and would require a few small plates of finger food and a jug of cold orange juice, to be delivered to my office by twelve - fifteen.

Everything was coming together in quick time.

Next I went back to my office but stopped in front of the desk by the door, my secretary was already seated, typing away quicker than my eyes could see. I stood beside the table and awaited her acknowledgement of my presence. I eventually had to cough and she looked up, removing her glasses as she did so.

"Good morning, Principal Masen."

"Good morning, Gemma. I wonder if you could do something for me this morning."

"Of course, Sir." She took out a notepad and pen. On the top sheet, I could see her 'to-do' list for the day.

"I need a note sent up to Miss Swan, in the English department. Can you tell her that she is required to attend a meeting with me at twelve thirty?"

"At lunch time, Sir?"

"Yes. I had a big breakfast. I'll be working through." I lied and opened the door to my office, closing myself in.

I busied myself throughout the morning with meetings, coffee and strolls around the school inspecting the halls. I was greeted by the bizarre sight of Alice's ballet class pirouetting down the hall. I received a sneaky flick on the end of my nose when my sister sprinted past me.

I'd found some senior girls smoking in the bathrooms, it was easy to find when the scent was stinking up the second floor. I marched them all three down to my office and suspended them for a week.

All in all, a successful morning in the life of a high school Principal.

Noon quickly came and it was time to prepare. Isabella would have received her note and was no doubt wondering what was going on. I dropped the blinds in the window to give us some privacy. Come ten past twelve, Renata, I think she was Russian, from the kitchens was knocking on my door. I let her in to find that she'd made all sorts of delights. A selection of sandwiches, crackers, cheeses and cakes. I smiled at the secret display that was being put on for my Isabella. I ushered Renata out of the room and started to move the office furniture around. It was merely a case of putting both visitor chairs behind my desk. I had five minutes before there would be a tapping on my door. I laid out my car blanket on the floor and decorated it with the platefuls of food and jug of orange juice.

I'd literally just sat down cross legged on the blanket when I heard the tapping I'd been waiting for.

"Principal Masen? Miss Swan is here."

I coughed and bellowed in reply.

"Right, well, send her in!" I straightened my tie and stared at the door in anticipation. Moments later it opened slowly and I saw small black shoe belonging to Isabella first, followed by the rest of her.

"Close the door." I demanded softly. She did.

I looked up to find her emotional eyes and sweet, warm smile at the presentation before her. For a second, I thought she may have been crying, she used the pad of her pinkie finger to dab the corner of her eyes.

"What's this?" She asked quietly. I

pulled myself up onto my feet and carefully stepped over the food to reach her. I didn't waste any time in sliding my arms around her slender waist, pulling her close to me and kissing her, quickly and tenderly. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, inhaling the gentle and sweet scent of her perfume.

"This, Isabella, is me making things up to you for my regrettable actions yesterday." I grinned, my smile melting into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, Edward." She gasped softly and rewarded me with a long kiss. I felt her lips curl into a smile as they moved with mine, her lips were parting in such a way that I could have tasted her so easily but I resisted and pulled away.

"I couldn't take you out for dinner last night, so I'm bringing you to lunch." I felt my cheeks flush a little, just like an embarrassed schoolboy.

"Let's eat." I smiled and took her by the hand, and guided her over the food bridge to the blanket.

We sat together side by side. I could have easily lost myself in the moment and imagined us in a spring meadow, surrounded by wild flowers and the sun touching Isabella's cheeks. I poured our orange juice into mugs as if they were champagne flutes, I fed her cake and finger sandwiches as if her hands were too fragile to hold a single thing. We laughed when crumbs fell down her chin and into her blouse. I joked that I would happily inspect further to ensure she was clean, she laughed – a part of me had been genuinely serious.

I asked her about her morning, she told me that I'd suspended three of her students and they were likely to miss their winter exams at the end of the week. It gave me food for thought; I was a Principal but an educator first. We agreed that the girls could come in on Friday to sit their test paper.

In return I told Isabella about my morning. She called it uneventful, right up until I told her about the weirdness that was my sister.

"I love her confidence." Isabella laughed. "How she can just prance down a school hall doing that spinny thing!"

"Bella, it's called a pirouette." I laughed with her when an involuntary snort escaped me. Isabella laughed even harder and began to imitate me.

"Isabella, it's called a pirouette, you're such a teacher!" She giggled and I pushed the empty plates out of the way, and moved myself closer to Isabella's small body.

"You'll regret that one, Swan." I laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. She swiftly shut her mouth and stared at me curiously.

"Such a _teacher_ huh?" I repeated.

"You and me both, Edward. Complete geeks."

I laughed and leaned over Isabella. Her own body began moving backwards and my frame towered over hers.

"Complete... geeks. Yes I think that's quite apt Isabella." I murmured, ghosting my lips over hers.

"I... I think so." She breathed. I could almost feel her chest rising up and down.

"So, I hear you're coming to the big Cullen anniversary party." I whispered. Bella nodded.

"Alice invited me. Is it okay?"

"Now that depends, Miss Swan. Will I be allowed to kiss you?" I pulled her lower lip between mine, suckling gently for a few seconds then releasing.

"I'm _yours,_ aren't I?" She squeaked.

"Damn right."

I locked my lips with hers, sinking into a deep kiss. My arms slid around her to support her back, I needed her arms around my neck, and she needed them there too. Her soft fingers slid around the back of my neck and into the mop that I called my hair. My tongue thrust through her lips and I groaned, oh so quietly. Fuck she was the sweetest.

That lunchtime was easily the best in my entire career. We hid in my office and made out like teenagers until the bell went. It was amusing watching my girlfriend creep out my office with the heated flush pasted all over her face.

The party was now nine days away and I wasn't scared anymore. My parents would meet Isabella and everything in the world would be right for that day. Heck, maybe I'd even tell her I loved her.

I just needed to get through the next seven to nine days.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** Massive apologies in the long delay for this chapter. It took a while to write due to it's content and then my beautiful beta has had her hands full with taking care of her adorable baby girl. So I am happy to bring you chapter 20 of this story and updates will begin coming regularly again. I also have a new story called Introducing Bella Swan: Porn Star. It's up to 23 chapters and updating 3-4 times a week so check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It had been a long ass week and now I was sitting at my father's desk, filling in my diary for the week:

**Edward Masen's diary.**

Thursday: Long day.

Friday: Suspended two students. Saw Isabella in the assembly hall.

Saturday: Attempted to complete paperwork. Failed in my attempts to not text Isabella.

Sunday: Dinner with Mom and Dad. They once again asked me about the possibility of moving back home.

Monday: Meeting with the school board. Permanently suspended one student.

Tuesday: Lunch with Alice. Isabella and I managed a five second gaze across the teachers' lounge.

Wednesday: I managed a chaste kiss with Isabella in her classroom.

Thursday: No comment.

Friday: I called in sick.

It was finally Saturday, the day of my parent's anniversary and I would be reunited with Isabella properly. Words couldn't describe my excitement; I was jumping around like a child who was hyperactive on sweets inside, even though my face told a different story. I looked over my appointments for the coming week and closed my diary before I got up and walked across the landing to my old room. I was staying here all weekend. It was easier than going back and forth to my place today and tomorrow.

I pulled off my t-shirt, threw it behind me onto my bed and stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. I slapped my palms to my face, wincing as I did so and dragged my hands down my cheeks until my arms dropped. It was in that second I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward? It's your mother."

I took my fresh, white shirt from its hanger and slipped it on, I called out permission to my Mom and she walked in just as I was doing the buttons up.

"You look quite dashing, Edward." She smiled and closed the door behind her. I chuckled.

"Thanks Mom, you look great." I fastened the last button and leant forward, pecking my mother on the cheek.

"It's nice to see that none of you are ever too old to kiss your old Mom." She laughed softly and sat herself at the end of my bed.

"What time will the lovely Bella be here?"

I glanced at my watch.

"In about an hour. How is everything downstairs?" I asked while I dipped my fingers in a tub of hair wax and rubbed it through my messy locks.

"Ridiculously organised."

We both laughed.

"That's why Alice organizes the family parties, Mom."

"You're certainly right there my son."

The both of us went silent. I picked up two ties and looked between them. In my mind I concluded that, they were exactly the same. Behind me I heard the clicking heel of my Mom and she was by my side, taking a purple tie and putting it around my neck. She didn't look up at me; she just concentrated at the job in hand. She pulled up the collar and fastened my tie for me. I tried to look down and watch, eventually going cross eyed. I shook my head and blinked to refocus my vision.

Then I heard a sound I truly hated. My Mom sighed.

"M-Mom?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Edward? You're worrying me and your father so much. Can't you simply swallow your pride and come home?" Her voice pleaded.

"Mom..." I groaned.

"Edward, stop putting yourself through it all. Not for us, but for yourself."

I nodded. My mother was right.

"We'll discuss this later, Mom. Emmett and Rosalie will be back in a moment and Isabella will be here soon. We should go downstairs." I insisted and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek before I followed her out of my bedroom.

I got downstairs, and almost instantly, Jasper handed me a glass of scotch. I knocked it back within seconds. My _god,_ did it hit the spot. I followed my brother-in-law through the kitchen and into the garden. Assembled on the decking was the barbecue and a music system, Emmett had already taken his pride of place behind it and was messing around with records and volume switches. Alice was by a round table next to the door, pouring out several glasses of champagne.

"How long?" She asked.

"Ten minutes." I mumbled nervously and reached for a champagne flute. Alice swatted my hand away.

"Not until everyone is here." She scolded.

**BPOV**

A week with limited contact with Edward had been difficult although not impossible. My professional life had benefitted also, I'd managed to get caught up on my grading, which meant that now I was free to enjoy my weekend.

I'd seen Edward a grand total of three times over the last eight days, and an exchanged a few text messages. We also shared an amazing kiss on Wednesday...

"_Edward! We'll be seen!" I giggled as his long arms snaked around my waist._

"_Right now, I really don't care. It's almost torturous seeing you around school and not being able to touch you." He murmured quietly._

"_It is?"_

_He nodded, putting one finger beneath my chin to tilt my head up to him. Those deep green eyes..._

"_Terribly torturous Miss Swan. To not be able to touch you, to see you, to hear your voice... to kiss you..." I heard him swallow, hard. "It pains me, Miss Swan."_

_Edward pulled my body close to his chest, his lips were ghosting all over my face and, his warm breath made my entire body feel flushed. I tilted my head up further to seek out his mouth. I quickly found it when he pulled my lower lip between his and suckled gently for just a second._

"_Mmm... to taste you, Isabella." He whispered and crushed his lips to mine instantly._

_We moulded together perfectly, our mouths moving together in sync. Edward's hands rested on the small of my back, one snuck further down to grab and palm my ass and pushing his lips firmer onto mine if it was even possible. It prompted an unexpected gasp from myself and I parted my lips. Edward's tongue immediately thrust it's way through them, taking over as he danced with my tongue. _

_My body almost melted, it was a relief that Edward was holding me so close. I lazily rested my hands on his waist. The material of his shirt was so thin; it would have been practically effortless to just tug it up slightly. However I resisted and dragged myself away from him._

"_I have a class." I whispered._

"_No." He pouted as he leaned in for another kiss._

"_Yes." I laughed and stood back. "Now I'm very important and busy, go away." I demanded with a grin._

"_Oh yes ma'am." Edward saluted and moved to the doorway._

"_I'll miss you, Miss Swan... and those lips." Edward winked._

"_I will too. There could be more where that came from you know." I spoke without thinking. I later decided my moment of word vomit signalled that perhaps I was ready for the next stage of my relationship with Principal Masen._

_Edward chuckled through the closed lips of his crooked smile and left my classroom as well as leaving that slight feeling of emptiness when we weren't together._

Now I was parked outside the Cullen house. I had to duck my head down in the truck to see the top of the building. It was far bigger than I expected but I suppose with a family the size of Edward's, it needed to be. I sucked in a breath, worried that I was completely out of my depth.

Alice had described this party as _intimate and low key_. It hadn't helped me in my decision on what to wear for the damn thing. I only wore skirts for work and even then I felt ridiculously uncomfortable. Eventually I'd chosen slim, black leggings, black ballet pump shoes and paired them both with a pale blue smock top, it dipped in a "V" shape at my chest. I wasn't exactly blessed in that area - so I wasn't putting too much on display. I'd left my hair loose and straight with a light layer of make-up. I was a simple girl deep down, so I chose to keep my look simple - even if I was meeting Edward's parents.

I was just about to open the door to my truck when I saw the front door of the house fly open. It was Alice and Rosalie. They both waved frantically in my direction before Alice sprinted down the steps to meet me.

"We saw you arrive ages ago, what took you so long?" Alice squealed.

"Was it that long?" I mumbled with a nervous smile, getting out of the truck with a little jump.

"She's exaggerating, Bella. It was just a few minutes." Rosalie smiled warmly from the door.

"Come in, come in. You look like you could use a drink." Alice grabbed my wrist and practically pulled me inside. Rosalie shook her head with a laugh and followed us in.

"I'm going to check that Emmett is actually getting ready." She told us and I saw her walk upstairs. My eyes followed her for a moment; it seemed that there was another level of staircases after she stopped on the first floor.

_How big was this house?_

I followed Alice into the kitchen. The entire oak dining table was filled with every drink imaginable, and putting bottles of champagne in ice buckets was a small woman with dazzling caramel hair which bounced at her shoulders. She looked as though she were in her own little world, humming a quiet tune. Her figure was slim but curvy. Child bearing hips as my mom would have said.

Mom...

"Mom, this is Bella!" Alice squealed yet again.

The lady stopped leaning over the table and stood straight with a warm smile. I didn't need to be told who she was, I already knew. Edward had her eyes.

"Bella Swan in the flesh" She smiled and walked towards me. She looked beautiful in an almost floor length purple and grey gown. She stopped in front of me and without hesitation, embraced me.

"I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and Alice's, and Emmett's." She chuckled as she crossed off each of her offspring. "Though I may as well be mother to them all." I laughed with her.

"We're so glad you could make it. We've heard so much about you." Esme continued as she poured out a glass of champagne and began to hand it to me.

"Would that be from Edward or Alice?" I smiled and tried to politely decline the beverage. "Oh I shouldn't. I'm driving tonight."

Esme nodded and went to put the champagne flute on the table when I heard footsteps.

"Let your hair down and enjoy yourself, Isabella. I can drive you home." Edward's arm snaked around my waist upon reaching my side. His lips pressed against my temple and whispered...

"_So beautiful."_

"My son, the gentleman." Esme spoke proudly and held up the glass once more, this time I obliged and took the glass from her, quickly sipping the bubbly liquid. It was cold and flowed quite nicely down my dry, nervous throat.

"You're overestimating me, Mother. We'll meet you outside" Edward chuckled and leaned forward to the table and poured himself a tall glass of coke. I waved my fingers as Esme and Alice walked outside.

Suddenly I felt bad that he wasn't relaxing with a drink at his own family party. I stayed beside him while he screwed the lid on top of the bottle, my hand lightly resting on his back.

"I didn't see you at work yesterday. I was worried."

Edward straightened his posture and turned to face me directly. I was greeted by something I didn't expect. He was sporting a rather swollen and bruised eye.

"Edward..." I touched my fingertips to the bone of his eye socket. Edward's eyes immediately closed as he winced.

"Not now, Isabella."

"What happened?" I asked, concerned for him.

"Please, Isabella. Not now. Not today." He begged desperately. So I relented and allowed him to take my hand, lacing our fingers together.

I felt saddened just by looking at him. I was expecting his dazzling smile and the twinkle in his green eyes that I'd only ever seen him show _me_. But there was none of that; he just looked pained and sad.

"Let's go outside, you should meet my father." Edward insisted, I didn't say anything. I had too many questions. I simply followed two steps behind him, despite holding his hand.

There was laughter coming from the garden, I could hear Alice's easily. She sounded like a giggly mouse. The smell of the barbecue filled the air, and erected in the middle of the lawn space was a gazebo. I found most of the familiar faces under there. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie walked past us with Emmett to join the gathering. Standing beside Esme was a man - he was slightly taller than she was and his arm rested around her shoulders. He had bright blonde hair and affectionately pulled his wife closer into his side.

"Isabella Swan!" He said loudly, as if announcing my presence to the world. "It's been a while since I've seen you in my emergency room." He smiled kindly.

"Doctor Cullen." I recognized him from my numerous hospital visits as a teenager. I chuckled at his reference to my visits.

"Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle." He requested.

"Carlisle," I acknowledged." I suppose I've managed to control my balance in recent years."

Everyone laughed, Emmett's booming over everyone else's, including a couple of laughs I didn't recognize.

"Oh, Bella. How irresponsible of us. These are our friends, Carmen and Irina, and this is Carmen's daughter Katrina,"

Two, tall, blond haired women came towards me. They both chose a side of my body and hugged me warmly. The little girl, Katrina hurried back to her mother's leg as soon as Carmen had returned to her seat.

"Anyone who is important to Edward is important to us. It's wonderful to meet you, Isabella."

"Hey Carmen, where is Eleazar anyway?" Emmett asked. I had to listen carefully to the name "Eleazar", I wondered if I'd hear it again, I wasn't sure on the pronunciation.

"He's... working." Carmen claimed in an accent that I couldn't quite place. The entire Cullen clan nodded as if they knew what Carmen really meant.

"Let's get that barbecue on the go shall we, Emmett? Your mother and I are ravenous." Carlisle said, as if he were quickly changing the subject. Emmett patted his stomach in agreement and ducked as he and his father left our little enclosure.

Edward pulled my body close to his, repeatedly kissing my forehead while Alice and Rosalie chatted.

"So, Bella. Edward tells us what an asset you have been to the school." Esme said excitedly.

"Oh really? This is completely new news to me." I glanced up at Edward, amused.

"It shouldn't be. I hear you're a Shakespeare enthusiast, Edward was always reciting when he was a student. It doesn't surprise me that you two are quite the match." She grinned.

"Um, yes... well... oh Mother." He shook his head in his fluster, his cheeks going bright pink. I lifted up on tip toes and lightly kissed one cheek.

"Aww!" Alice, Esme, Carmen and Rosalie all chirped in unison.

I spent the next hour chatting casually to Alice, Esme and Rosalie. They told me stories from when Edward was a child - so naturally he spent the majority of the hour blushing and filling up my champagne glass. I could feel the bubbles slowly going to my head, causing it to float in a tipsy little bubble of its own. I couldn't figure out if it was the alcohol or something real, but sometimes I felt like Carmen was watching me.

"Food's up!" Emmett roared. I turned to see him wearing one of those aprons that made him look like he had a bikini clad woman's body. He was holding a barbecue fork in one hand and a spatula in the other, posing like a bodybuilder.

"I am Chef! Chef make fire and cook food!" He roared like Tarzan.

"Okay babe, that's enough champagne now." Rosalie giggled, slicing a knife through several hot dog buns.

"Are you hungry?" Edward murmured, taking my glass from my hand and setting it on the table.

"Yes, I suppose I am a little."

"Sit. I'll get us something."

He continued to clasp my hand and led me to two available seats that were around a large, round table in the middle of the gazebo. Like a gentleman, he pulled out my seat and pushed it in once I was sat and he left to get us some hot food. The table was filled with different salads, dressings and snacks. It really was quite the spread.

I looked straight ahead and saw Carlisle whispering to his wife. She was laughing and smiling from ear to ear. They looked so incredibly comfortable and happy. They were a couple to look up to, I could tell. I could see by the way Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie interacted and it was clear they were just as naturally compatible. I could only hope that perhaps I would discover true happiness like that one day.

_With Edward? _

Only time would tell... I hoped so.

To my right was Carmen, though I only knew this when she started talking to me.

"I can see Edward cares a great deal about you." She stated with a soft tone, whist refilling my champagne glass.

"You can?"

"I've known Edward for quite a few years. He's never looked at anyone in the way he does you, Bella."

"How do you know each other?" I asked innocently.

Carmen looked over at Edward, he was finally smiling and laughing with his brother, she turned to look at me and shrugged casually.

"I'm an old friend of Esme and Carlisle's, I met her when she was pregnant with Alice so I saw Edward grow up a little. I guess you could say we're practically family,"

Esme and Carmen didn't look anywhere near the same age, I thought. I glanced at her daughter in wonderment. Carmen's eyes followed mine and she chuckled as if she knew what I was thinking.

"She's my little miracle. It's much of the reason Esme and I bonded. She knew how I felt about wanting to be a mother." She smiled.

Moments later, Edward returned to my side and sat down, putting a plate between us and planting a kiss to my hair.

"Are we getting to know each other, ladies?" He smiled.

"Just chit-chatting." Carmen told him and I nodded in agreement while I swallowed the last pof my champagne. I blinked repeatedly trying to focus my vision.

"Eat, Isabella, it'll soak up the alcohol." Edward encouraged, pushing a fully loaded burger in my direction. It looked mouth watering.

_-ITT-_

Afternoon became evening. Light chuckles became raucous laughter and my five glasses of champagne became about ten. Everyone was watching Doctor and Mrs Cullen dance together before he presented her with a diamond eternity ring.

I was using Edward as my leaning post and bopping my head to the music.

"Would you like to dance, Isabella?" He whispered in my ear and slid a warm hand into mine and tried to twirl me. I stepped forward and tripped over my own foot, landing in Edward's arms.

"Ooh careful there sweetheart." He laughed trying to make me stand up straight. "I think someone's had _one_ too many. Perhaps... sitting might be a good idea,"

"I feel good!" I insisted but despite my protests, Edward sat me down in a garden chair and quickly went over to his parents, whispering something in Doctor Cullen's ear.

_Least you're remembering people's names in this state, Bella._

Edward returned to me within two minutes and offered me his hand. I took it and he wrapped a supportive arm across my shoulder.

"Come on, you're staying here tonight."

"I'm...?"

"I can't let you go back to your father in this state, Isabella."

I didn't protest again. I stayed quiet until we got to the staircase and I almost tripped again. Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. I had the perfect access to bury my face in the crook of his neck. I could smell his cologne, it made me feel even more light headed. Even so, I ran my tongue along my lips once before gently pressing them to his warm skin, and again, and again.

"Isabella..." Edward murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I whispered, looking up to acknowledge my surroundings. The room was dark, I recognised Edward's briefcase in the corner. Edward set me down on the bed and knelt down in front of me to remove my shoes.

I was alone, with Edward Masen... in his bedroom.

Suddenly I felt quite sober.

"Did I make a fool of myself down there?" I asked worriedly.

"Quite the opposite, Miss Swan. My family think you're quite charming." He looked up at me with my favourite crooked smile. I knew I was about to make it fade with the question I'd been itching to ask.

"What happened to you, Edward?"

"Bella, don't." He cringed and looked back down, his hands clasped around one of my bare feet, gently massaging.

"Don't try and distract me. Tell me." I demanded.

"Not tonight." He mumbled sadly.

I reached down for his hands and held them in mine. It took a few seconds, but he looked up at me. It was hard to tell in the dark, but I could have sworn his eyes looked like they'd been watering.

"Twice. Twice I've seen you hurt since I met you, Edward. I care and I want to help."

I leaned in close and lightly kissed his lips before gently tugging on his lower lip like he'd done to me a few days before. He gave me the reaction I wanted. He knelt straighter and slid his arms around my waist, kissing me back firmly. I couldn't resist, my tongue was begging for entrance. My body already tingled; I ached to show Edward how he made me feel.

I shuffled backwards on the bed, knowing that if Edward wanted to continue kissing me, he would have to move with me. And he did, his knee rested on the bed between my legs. His body leant over mine, our kiss becoming heated and feverish...

"Isabella... you're drunk." He mumbled, gradually pulling away.

**EPOV**

"Isabella... you're drunk."

I couldn't take advantage of her, not like this. It wasn't right. Even thought I'd looked as miserable as sin throughout the day, it had actually been amazing but now her eyes looked up at me with pure hurt and rejection, it felt like stab to my heart.

"I'm not... I am but... I know what I'm doing, Edward." Her fingers started to work at the buttons on my shirt. I could feel her gentle touch on my skin, making me quiver.

"This isn't how I imagined it, Isabella. Not in my parent's house when you've had too much champagne." I told her honestly.

By now she'd managed to slip my shirt from my shoulders while I'd been talking. I was holding my body too high for her to reach my lips but I was apparently at the perfect angle for chest kisses. Hot, quick, kisses.

"Isabella..." I tried to protest, my willpower was faltering. I found myself grinding my hips into hers, fully aware that she'd feel my erection.

The quietest whimper escaped her lips.

"Edward..." She begged.

"Oh, Bella," I groaned, completely dropping my guard and crushing my lips to hers in a fierce kiss. My mouth trailed to her neck. My beauty obliged and tilted her head back. I caressed her neck with open mouthed kisses, trailing my fingertips along the free side of her neck and down her chest until my hand cupped a pert breast, squeezing once.

"I've waited... so long."

My sweet girl gasped as I led my hand to the bottom of her dress type thing and hitched it up. I finally felt her skin. She felt so smooth and warm. I sat up and gently tugged the top over her head. I felt something against me. I looked down to find Isabella using her leg to rub the tent in my pants.

"Jeez... Isabella..." I reached to my nightstand to switch on the light. I needed to see her.

I turned to Isabella to find her biting her lip in innocence and that she'd wriggled off her leggings and was now lying vertically on my bed. She drove me crazy in an instant. She was laid before me in a black laced bra and boy-short set, against her pale skin, she looked utterly delectable. I took a deep breath watching Isabella's finger trace over the words on my tattoo. Normally my eyes would have followed her actions but I couldn't stop looking at her, even just for a second.

I hovered over her petite frame, my lips locking onto hers, our tongues sweeping over and under one another's. Her fingers had found my hair, threading through and tugging gently as she tried to pull me impossibly closer. Her thigh skimmed mine as she wrapped her calf around my own. My hand trailed down to her knee and I hitched her leg up higher and held her to me. I could feel her warmth against the material of my pants.

I wouldn't take her, not like this. I couldn't

I dropped her leg gently, my palm finding its way to the rounded swell of her breast, the peaked bud of her nipple was evident against my hand. I allowed the pad of my thumb to lightly flick over her, prompting her to lightly bite down on my lower lip with her moan.

"Edward... more..." She gasped, I was only too happy to oblige.

I tore my lips away from her, pressing our foreheads together so I could look into her beautiful eyes. They were filled with pure desire; it wasn't a look that was familiar to me. Isabella's hand reached for the buckle on my pants.

"Bella... no." I shook my head.

"_Please don't ask me to explain."_ I begged silently in my mind.

She immediately looked hurt, rejection clear in her features. "Let me make you feel good." I reasoned and lifted my body up to give her breathing room.

Taking care with her lingerie, I slid down the strap on her bra and tugged the flimsy material cup down...

**BPOV**

He didn't want me to touch him... Why? I didn't have much time to contemplate it further before I felt Edward's hot breath upon my breast. His tongue gently lapped and swirled around my sensitive nipple before lightly suckling, causing me to mewl out quietly.

"Shhh, Isabella." He chuckled against my skin.

I closed my eyes, feeling his hand slide down my sternum, down my stomach leaving fire burning lust in its wake until he reached the thin material of my underwear and pressed two fingers right where I needed him most. I mumbled his name breathlessly, I could feel the wetness practically pooling.

"Fuck, Isabella... You're so..." My Principal groaned.

He hooked two fingers into my panties, dragging them down my thighs torturously slow until I could kick them off at my feet, his hand had teased over my smooth mound as he did so. I was damn grateful that I'd found a preference for waxing. This was the most exposed I'd been to anyone in years. The last person had been Mike and Edward had already set off more fireworks in the last ten minutes than Mike had in our entire time together.

Edward's hot hand stroked along my leg, stopping at my knee and then moved across to the other leg. He massaged his way up my thigh, inching closer, and closer until the rough pad of his thumb finally pressed lightly on my clit. I wanted to come undone right then. He latched his mouth back onto my swollen nipple, sending ripping waves of pleasure throughout my body.

"Oh, Edward!" I writhed.

I could feel Edward's thumb rubbing in tight circle over my sensitive clit and two fingers pushing gently against my entrance. I only had to dip my hips a little to get what I want, before they pushed inside me with ease. We both groaned out loudly together as his long digits thrust deep within my core, then out, and in once more.

"Fuck, Bella... how is every part of you so perfect?"

He moved his lips away from my breasts, I could see into his eyes. His face was red and hot. His fingers found a smooth rhythm, curling and twisting. We panted together, as I rolled my hips up to meet his hand. He used his palm to massage my clit. My body quickly tensed up. I could feel a tight coil in my stomach, my eyes clenching closed and my fingers fisting Edward's hair.

I squeezed myself around Edward's fingers, his touch so intense...

"Edward..."

"Open your eyes, Isabella." He pleaded; I did as I was told.

"Let go, baby. Let me feel you come."

His voice had such a begging urgency to it that I fell apart. I felt myself spasm and explode around him, crying out in sheer pleasure.

"Fuck! Edward! Oh, God, yes!" I screamed as coherently as my sex filled mind could...

Edward collapsed by my side. I whimpered at the loss of contact as I felt him leave my body. I tried to calm my breathing, Edward repeatedly kissed my temple, soothing me, I was barely thinking when the words escaped me.

"I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, promise it won't be so long before this story updates again!<strong>

**Sorry for being a cliffy bitch!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **As always, thankyou to my wonderful beta EternallyCullen for all of her help. You should all check out her stories, she's fabulous! A little Edward point of view in this chapter and it's the morning after the night before... Enjoy! **I apologise for the multiple emails that people would have received for this chapter, there have been problems with the uploading of this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I didn't sleep.

How could I after last night?

Isabella was fast asleep beside me. Her head lay upon my chest, her chocolate brown hair cascaded over her face. Strands blew gently with each breath she made. Her slim legs were tangled with mine as if we were sewn together.

All night, I had been perfectly content in just holding her. My hands had set up camp around her back. Every now and then I would brush my fingertips over her soft skin and I could nestle my nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet vanilla shampoo as much as I possibly could.

But one thing just couldn't leave my mind. As much as I tried, the words were stuck on repeat in my brain.

"_I love you..."_

Her timid, breathless whisper had muttered the words I'd craved so much since the moment I had made Isabella Swan mine. I just wondered one thing. Had the words slipped from Isabella's beautiful pink lips, or had she simply uttered lazily in her state of euphoria?

Either way, I prayed that she meant them.

Downstairs, I could hear footsteps shuffling around. I could vaguely hear my mother telling Emmett to keep his fingers to himself and he would have to wait until the waffles were cooked. I couldn't blame my brother for being keen; Mom's waffles are the best.

My stomach growled at me as the smell began to waft up the stairs. Isabella's body stirred and wriggled. I gently pulled her closer to me. I didn't want food, I wanted her.

I wanted to make her feel desired all over again.

In my whole life, I had never known a better feeling than Isabella's body writhing beneath me. I had never heard a sweeter sound than her voice crying out my name in delight. I had never touched a body that I'd ached for so much, a body that reacted to my subtlest of touches.

Last night, I'd not given a single thought to my own satisfaction. Seeing Isabella reach her climax had been satisfying enough.

Now I wanted to do something amazing for her, I wanted to wine her and dine her, lavish her with the attention she deserved, and eventually declare my love for her.

However first, before any plotting, I needed to pee.

Isabella was so tight in my grasp; I had no idea how to move her without waking her. Then I remembered an old episode of _Friends._ I carefully untangled our leg mess and hugged her warm body close to me. Then I rolled her over, careful not to press any of my body weight onto her. I rolled away from her and slowly slid my arm from under her back. _Hug and Roll_, Ross had named it.

Success! We had freedom.

I threw back the sheets and shuffled around the bed and into the ensuite bathroom. I was in just my boxers, if Isabella had woken up, I'm positive she wouldn't have minded the sneaky view. I chuckled to myself and shut the bathroom door.

Once I'd relieved myself, I washed my hands and splashed warm water onto my face. I looked in the mirror and blinked hard, luckily I didn't feel too sleep deprived.

Today my bruised eye was a good shade of purple. I peered in at the mirror and gently pressed the swollen area with my fingertips, I winced just a little. I wondered if Mom had some Tylenol in the drawer downstairs. I'd check later.

Slowly, I opened the bathroom door and peered into the bedroom. Some light was just peeking through the drapes and shone directly onto Isabella. I wanted her to be rested, she worked so hard, no wonder she let herself loose a little last night. But that's how I loved her, natural and feeling free to be herself. I tiptoed across the floor and reached for the curtain, trying to tug it across and shield my sleeping beauty. I struggled to wriggle the drape along its wooden pole, so I knelt one knee down on the mattress.

_Squeak!_

I stared down at Isabella, alarmed that she might wake. I wanted to bring her breakfast in bed and act all romantic for her, wait on her hand and foot.

She stirred slightly and my entire body went rigid. Luckily, she simply rolled over to where I'd laid in bed and curled up into a cosy ball.

A ball of Bella.

Such perfection.

The voices downstairs were becoming louder; Mom and Dad's voices were the clearest.

"_Alice, perhaps you could convince your brother to move back home?" _Came the voice of my mom.

"_What makes you think he would listen to me?"_

"_I'd just feel so much better if he was closer to us and away from all the..."_

"_The stress, Mom, we know," _

"_That bruise..."_

"_Shh, Esme, don't go getting yourself upset now," _My father was trying to soothe her; I could easily picture his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her body into his side.

I thought about my childhood home - and my apartment. Then my thoughts drifted to work. That's when I made my split-second decision. I _could_ bear to leave my apartment, it was time. Leaving Isabella in bed, I grabbed my pants and put them on, zipping them up but leaving the button undone. I slipped my shirt on and made my way downstairs, buttoning it up at the same time.

My family were chatting generally amongst themselves when I walked into the kitchen. I spotted a coffee pot brewing and headed straight for it.

"Morning son, did Bella sleep well?" My mother asked innocently.

Emmett snorted.

"I bet she did Dad, she seemed...worn out," He snorted again and my eyes darted in his direction. If he'd heard her sweet sounds of pleasure, I'd prefer he kept it to himself. Luckily, my brother caught wind of my death glare and quietened down.

"She's still asleep," I smiled at my Mom and poured myself a large mug of coffee.

The kitchen went quiet and I saw Alice breaking into her hard-boiled egg. She was just about to spoon steaming yolk into her mouth when I chose my moment.

"Say Alice? How'd you fancy coming house hunting with me tomorrow?"

She spluttered as the hot food hit her tongue. Her spoon dropped to the floor. Emmett howled with laughter and Jasper raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"H-house hunting?" She asked.

"Edward?" Mom and Dad questioned simultaneously.

I sipped my coffee and smiled into my mug at everyone's surprise. They'd neglected my brilliant eavesdropper skills gained from being a school principal.

"Of course I will if you want me to, Edward but what's brought this on?"

"Well, I was thinking about Mom's offer for me to move back in here and I thought about it and decided on a new place entirely. Mom's right, I need the space and something new and there's enough people living in this house as it is,"

"Edward, we offered because we wanted you nearby in case..."

I chuckled, my Mom looked a little confused and horrified that I'd intrerupted her.

"I want to move to Forks," I announced, almost proud with my decision.

My mother and father grinned, Alice squealed and Emmett folded his arms and nodded approvingly.

"It's about time, dude," Emmett came over and slapped me on the back.

"I know," I agreed, "It's time, I'm ready... Forks is close enough for work and..."

"You'll be near Bella," Alice sighed romantically.

I laughed nervously and nodded.

Alice started to make frantic plans, looking through the phonebook for the best realtor and browsing the laptop for empty houses. Jasper shook his head repeatedly and muttered that he dreaded the day they could afford a house. My mother was already excited at the prospect of a house she could remodel and Rosalie even offered to help her.

"If that's okay?" She quickly asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah of course. If I'm moving home, least I can do is provide you guys with a project,"

I picked up the coffee percolator and refilled my Dad's mug and mine when Emmett let out a cheeky wolf whistle.

"Twit twooo!" He laughed.

I turned around and saw her.

My beautiful Isabella. She'd found a pair of my old shorts and a button up shirt. It was a little big on her so even with the buttons fastened. I had a very nice view of her slight but perfect cleavage. Her bed hair was cute; it was scruffy in places but otherwise hung loosely over her shoulders. She saw me first and smiled, then my family and her eyes widened in horror, I guessed it was her state of dress that was worrying her.

The kitchen went silent. Isabella folded her arms, looking around the room nervously. I smiled and strolled over to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her warm forehead.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Hi," She smiled shyly.

"Would you like coffee, Bella?" My mother offered politely. Always the attentive hostess, "Or we have tea, water, juice?"

"Juice would be great,"

Smiles were exchanged and my mother sent Emmett for a glass while she got a carton of orange juice from the refrigirator. My family eventually stopped watching my girlfriend and went back to their business, Alice Googling with Rose looking over her shoulder. Emmett passed Isabella her juice and Mom and Dad were reading the newspaper together.

"You weren't in bed," Isabella whispered.

"I know, I didn't want to wake you," I slid my arms around her slender waist, taking slow steps forward so she walked back into the hall.

"You look... incredible, in my clothes, do you realise that?"

Isabella let out a shy but girly giggle, shaking her head.

"Well you do, practically, edible," I murmured and closed my eyes, seeking out her lips.

She giggled again before I felt her body lift, presumably she was on tiptoes. I pouted my lips and waited. She barely touched them when I responded; kissing her as if it was our first and last kiss. I could taste orange juice on her tongue, on her lips, she tasted so sweet anyway. I knew there was a room full of people behind us, but I couldn't help it. I practically growled for this woman.

Feeling sensible, I forced myself away from Isabella's lips and took her glass of juice, placing it on the stairs. Within seconds my arms were tight around her petite frame and our lips locked. It was official, it had been for so long. I was addicted to the freedom I felt with her. Behind me, I heard the tapping of a shoe. A voice coughed and I reluctantly pulled away from Isabella. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett, smirking.

"Dude, get a room. Oh wait, you did," He laughed and sprinted up the stairs.

I shook my head, trying not to chuckle at Emmett's lame jokes. I couldn't help it, I was in a great mood! Isabella however, was blushing intensely.

"What is it?"

"Last night. Does everyone?" She sunk her head and shook it. She wanted to know if everyone had heard and knew about last night. Like me, she wasn't silly, she knew by Emmett's remark that he'd heard.

I put two fingers beneath Isabella's chin and tilted her head up. Her worried eyes met mine. Mine should have been worried; I needed to know about her late night confession. Instead I smiled, wanting to ease her. Eventually, her pink lips curled into a weak smile.

"I don't care who knows. Sweetheart, last night, was one of the best I've had in my life," I told her honestly, gently caressing her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"Really?" She asked, sounding a little unconvinced.

"I've not had very many good nights in my life. I feel like I could have a whole lifetime of them with you, Isabella,"

I prayed that she would understand what it was I trying to tell her.

I was trying to tell her that I loved her.

She only grinned at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So, it's Sunday. What would you like to do today?"

It was then that my parents were stood in the archway between the hall and the kitchen. Their arms were around each other's waists and both smiling innocently. Isabella barely had the chance to respond to my question.

"Actually, I think we may have taken care of that, Edward. Bella, would you like to stay for lunch?" My mother asked sweetly.

It took me aback, although with Mom's caring nature, I shouldn't have been surprised. I looked down at Isabella, silently asking her what she wanted to do, whereas she looked up at me, as if asking what she should do. Eventually she smiled at my Mom.

"I'd love that, Esme, thank you,"

"Wonderful! A family-dinner. What a way to end a weekend," My father kissed my mother's temple, she said something just about audible, she was agreeing with him.

"Is there anything I can help with?" My darling girl offered.

I chuckled between closed lips and looked at her attire.

"Perhaps you might like to get into your own clothes first?" I suggested.

"Oh! Oh gosh, of course!" She laughed and her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red.

_-ITT-_

Isabella showered in my en suite and like a gentleman I waited on my bed, dressed in fresh jeans and a t-shirt. She appeared fresh faced in front of me about an hour later. Her hair a little damp and wearing yesterday's garden party outfit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get anything of Alice's for you?"

This was the third time I'd offered my sisters clothes since returning to my bedroom.

"I'm fine, honestly, Edward. I don't want anyone to go to any trouble for me," She smiled and came to sit on my lap.

I fought the urge to shift her body so she faced me, her shapely legs wrapped around my waist. I wanted to touch her again, so bad. The thought alone made me groan.

_Ungh..._

"Edward? Edward, did you just... moan?" Isabella asked, intrigued.

_Shit, I did that out loud?_

"Um. Maybe... I..." I stumbled, looking for an excuse. More than anything right now, I needed my dick to behave. Isabella had been drinking last night; I couldn't assume anything else was going to happen yet.

I physically and emotionally ached to make love to this girl. It had to be done properly, a romantic night, no interruptions... or alcohol... okay maybe a _little_ alcohol.

Luckily, Isabella ruined my trail of dirty thoughts my touching my swollen eye. I hissed in a slight amount of pain, it was bearable, it's simply that I hadn't expected her to touch it.

"Will you tell me now?" She requested.

I raised my hand and took hers away from my sore eye and placed it onto my cheek. I gazed into her wonderful, wondering brown eyes.

"It was nothing. It was no big deal, not even worth talking about," I insisted, maybe a little too hard.

However, I think I hurt my little detective's feelings. Her look of curiosity turned into a frown.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

I blinked and gasped, quickly kissing her.

"Yes! God yes, I trust you, Bella. I trust you with my life," I promised, "If there was anything to worry about... I'd tell you,"

She seemed happy with my words and dropped the subject.

_Phew!_

Downstairs we were greeted by a feast. My mother had gone totally overboard. Laden on the table was a giant dish of chicken parmesan, plates of fries and tator tots, bowls of salad and Dad's homemade onion rings.

It's safe to say, we all ate too much and my parent's spent the entire occasion asking Isabella about every possible aspect of her childhood.

I think they loved her too.

Lunch became afternoon, and afternoon became late afternoon drinks. Isabella politely declined the wine offered; she had to drive home. My mother insisted that she took the leftovers from lunch home for the Chief.

"Go for it, Isabella. Maybe it'll get me into your Dad's good books," I laughed.

My family said their goodbyes to our guest. Alice hugged her tightly despite the fact they would see each other tomorrow morning and I escorted her outside.

We remained quiet until we reached the monstrosity that Isabella called a truck.

"You know, if things ever get serious with us, I'm buying you a car," I grinned.

"_If_ things get serious, huh?" Isabella smiled and leant against the truck. I placed my hands either side of her upon the metal, leaning in close, just like I'd done on our first date.

"I'm sure hoping they will one day, Miss Swan," I smirked.

"You know how to keep a girl on her toes, Principal Masen,"

I chuckled and placed a light kiss upon her lips. I didn't dare to fall into too deep a kiss, or I'd be begging her to stay the night.

"Thank you, for a lovely weekend," She whispered close to my lips.

"The pleasure, was all mine, beautiful lady," I murmured in reply.

We kissed again, and then again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, pop by my office at lunch. I'm leaving before last period though,"

"Really? Why?"

I laughed and ran my hands through Isabella's soft hair.

"You're so curious!"

"I'm a teacher, it's in our manual," Isabella winked.

"I just have an errand to run. Trust me, it's a surprise,"

I kissed my angel's cheek and helped her into the truck. I waited until she was completely out of my sight until turning around and going back inside.

In front of me were my parents, smiling gleefully.

"What?" I asked, a little creeped out by them.

"Edward, she's adorable!" My mother squealed a little.

"Mom, she's my girlfriend, not a puppy." I laughed.

"Still, when are you going to tell her?"

I wondered which thing my Mom meant about.

"Yes son, she clearly loves you too, when are you going to tell her,"

I grinned.

"Next weekend,"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Massive thankyou to everyone who continues to read my work, the responses I receive are wonderful and greatly received. I hope you all enjoy chapter 22._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I couldn't sum up the weekend with Edward into just one word. I had almost an entire dictionary to describe it.

Where did I start?

The lovely party and the kindness of his parents?

Carlisle and Esme were lovely people and very welcoming towards me. I smile at the thought of them and drop my bag to the floor of my bedroom.

What next? The great food or maybe the champagne?

My stomach was too full from today's lunch to think of that. The smell of chicken wafted from my bag and filled my senses. I was definitely still full up however. I lay on my bed and continued to think.

There was also the intimacy that I shared with Edward?

Yes, the intimate moment that Edward and I shared would _have_ to be it. I'd been a little bit drunk in my attempts to seduce my Principal but my efforts weren't completely useless. Edward had touched and caressed my naked body in ways I'd never known before. I'd chanted his name in euphoria. I'd curled up in his warm embrace as I came down from my delightful climax and...

I sat up suddenly as I remembered. I thought I'd recalled every moment of last night but there was obviously one thing I hadn't recollected this morning and now it was flashing inside my mind and those three little words ringing in my ears.

"_I love you..."_ I whispered to myself, I blinked repeatedly, trying to come to terms with the horror of my memory.

The worst thing was, I couldn't remember anything between reaching my orgasm and waking up the next morning. I had no idea if Edwardhad responded to my declaration.

My insides swirled and I almost felt like my lunch was about to put in a reappearance.

I touched my fingertips to my cheek and felt a teardrop fall onto my skin. I wiped it away and sniff back my emotion, I felt so embarrassed.

_Maybe he didn't hear me?_

Of course he heard me, his hearing is impeccable.

I sighed and flopped backwards on my bed. Could I curl up inside my sheets and wish I could go back in time?

Fat chance, I didn't own a _Tardis_.

I heard the sound of the front door and Charlie's voice hollering from downstairs. Remembering Esme's leftovers, I forced myself up and grabbed the small package out of my bag before sprinting downstairs to greet my father.

I walked into the kitchen and found his head already rummaging through the contents of our refrigerator.

"As if you're going to cook," I laughed and my father stood upright, banging his head on the door of the fridge as he did so.

"No, I was looking for what you could cook me," He grinned at me and I shook my head.

I was longing to move out, maybe one day it would be with Edward... if I hadn't fucked things up. But one thing always worried me; I hated the thought of my dad not being able to look after himself.

"Seriously, Dad, take a cookery class," I half joked and set the free food down on the counter, "A gift from Mrs Cullen,"

"Mrs Cullen?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Edward's Mom?"

I nodded in acknowledgement and piled a plate with chicken, tater tots and Carlisle's homemade onion rings before I put it into the microwave for a couple of minutes to re-heat.

"So you met the parents?" Charlie nodded, "Things are getting serious with you two now, huh?"

"I don't know, Dad. Is that what it means when you meet a guys parents and spend the weekend there?" I asked, looking down at my own feet, replaying my embarrassment in my brain.

My eyes soon started to watch my father again. He reached into the refrigerator and took out a can of beer. He held one out to me and I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me in immediate decline. Charlie shrugged and mumbled something about it meant there was more for him and cracked open the can. He took a long sip and stared at the ceiling as he did so. He gasped with satisfaction as he swallowed, the cold alcohol trickling down his throat. I watched him as he put the can onto the counter and scratch at his chin.

"I dunno what to tell you, Bells. Your mom was always better at this mushy stuff,"

Charlie's words became quieter with each syllable, from the moment that he mentioned my mother.

"Yes she was... for a while," I agreed and took the hot food out of the microwave upon hearing the _ping_ sound.

Charlie and I both fell silent. One of those awkward pauses where neither person knows what to say. Edward and I used to have these silences. He would break them with that beautiful crooked smile.

_Why was I so embarrassed?_ I do love him... just, _does he love me too?_

Charlie sat down at the table with his dinner and ate slowly. He made appreciative noises regarding Esme's food, savouring every bite. When he was done he patted his round belly and let out a long yawn.

"I'm no woman, Bella. And maybe I don't know much about relationships, your mother is the only woman I've ever been with but... I'll damn as hell try my best to give you whatever advice you need,"

I smile at my Dad's words and lean down to kiss his stubbly cheek. He fumbled over his words sometimes but he meant well. He'd played the role of both my mother and my father for many years now. Mom's advice had never been that great anyway, not in the last few years at least.

I say goodnight to Charlie and make my way back up to my bedroom. I strip out of my party clothes and climb into bed in my underwear. I shiver under the sheets but curling up into a ball soon warms me up. I knew I should probably be grading papers, but I desired comfort right in the moment. As it got darker outside and in my bedroom, I switched on my bedside lamp and was met with a photograph. Smiling at me were the eyes of Charlie, myself and my mother, Renee.

Renee... I know what you're all thinking.

I was startled that time in the cute cafe with Edward, the waitresses name was Renee. It's not a particularly common name but when I hear it, I suppose it takes me aback a little.

The short story is that my mother isn't here anymore. We lost her and it was heartbreaking. Years later, I've come to terms with it and blocked the entire unhappy event out of my memory.

The long story is... my mother died. Renee was beautiful, feisty and strong. She was Charlie's soul mate. The only woman he's loved to this day. Together, they had me, their only daughter. For years we were happy, blissfully so.

That was until the day my mom looked at me and freaked out. She screamed and cowered in the corner of our kitchen. She cried out for Charlie, demanding that I leave and got out of her house. It was disturbing and worrying for me, a young girl of fifteen. Charlie ran downstairs and saw Renee distraught in the corner. I locked myself in my bedroom while they talked, and an hour later, I was being showered with parental affection and apologies. My mom didn't know what had come over her.

"_Bella, baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she wept as she stroked my cheek with her fingers, "I just got... confused, for a minute,"_

I was too young to realize that something could have actually been wrong, I remember just smiling at the mother I loved so much and nodding my head.

"_It's okay, mom," I whispered gently._

I didn't think anymore about it again until a few months later. I found her collecting the mail in the snow wearing just her nightgown. I brought her inside slowly and she patted my face, calling me Tracy, she'd thought I was her sister.

_I gripped my mother's shoulders as she stood straight after collecting our mail. Renee was shivering so much; I could feel the gooseflesh through the cotton material of her nightdress._

"_Mom? Mom, come on, it's freezing out here. Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate," I slowly turned her body around so we were in line with the garden path and that's when she patted and caressed my face with a soft laughter._

"_Silly Tracy, Mom is inside. Yes, let's go," She nodded and walked inside slowly with me, her toes no doubt going cold buried in the snow._

Renee was diagnosed with rapid progressive dementia. She forgot my name and forgot that she had a daughter. Soon she relied on Charlie and I for everything. Charlie took leave from the police force to care for her because he didn't want me to miss out on school. Even now I'm still thankful for that.

"_Promise me Charlie, when things get bad, Bella goes to school. No matter what," She wiggled her fingers at the both of us, "Bella, you're so smart, promise me," She begged._

_I managed a nod._

Our lives soon reached the stage where Charlie and I couldn't care for Renee alone. She knew it herself. Sometimes she would have her good days and realize how exhausted my dad was. She would try and cook us a family breakfast but forget that the frying pan was on. She admitted herself to a home where nurses could take care of her around the clock. She made Charlie swear that he would go back to work. I visited my mother every weekend, it became our new routine.

My mother died when I was sixteen; she had caught pneumonia as a result of her illness. The day she died, I pledged to dedicate my life to the career she always wanted but never persued. Teaching.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, my vision becoming clouded while I looked at the former rosy cheeks of Renee in the photograph. It was too painful to remember her bad days, because there were more of those than good ones.

Charlie had done a great job in raising and encouraging me to follow my dreams. It didn't matter if he wasn't so good at the relationship advice, I'd figure that out myself... or use _Google._

_Google your relationship with Edward? Don't be deluded Swan._

I lifted the photoframe and laid it back down on my nightstand so I couldn't see the happy, smiley faces of what was once my family. I felt a little better. I made a mental promise with myself to show Charlie my love and appreciation sometime soon and perhaps visit my mom's grave. I then went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the vibrations of my cell phone. Two missed calls from Edward last night and a message from this morning. I must have slept through the calls. That was a shame; I would have liked to have heard his voice, to smile. But the text message made me smile enough.

**Good morning my beautiful Bella,**

**I have a sneaky kiss scheduled for 12:30 in my office; I hope it's you that's there ;)**

**E x**

The message made me giggle. Even Edward's sense of humour was organized. Today I would get ten, maybe twenty minutes at a push with Edward. That was enough to get me through the day.

I took a quick shower before Charlie came home from a night shift and would want the bathroom and pinned my wet hair up into a knot at the back of my head. The hairdo tended to make me look a little older than my years - but that didn't hurt in a classroom full of teenagers. Clean, freshly pressed black pants and a pale blue blouse and I was set for the day.

Today would be a good day and I would not worry about my relationship with Edward.

_-ITT-_

My morning was a nightmare. I left the house to a heavy downpour of rain. Despite my tight hairstyle, I looked like a drowned rat and my students had absolutely no problem in telling me so. Luckily, Alice rescued me with a towel and some mousse. So now I was sporting a wet look, wavy hairstyle, which I kind of liked.

My lessons were a combination of teenagers refusing to take discipline and ditching my classes full stop. I caught one of my laziest girls roaming the corridors as I was making my way to my lesson.

"Miss Swan!" She jumped with surprise when I came up behind her, "My stomach hurts!" She whined as she clutched her abdomen for good measure.

"Really, Penelope? Because I heard there was a throat virus going around," I folded my arms.

"Yes Miss, I have a terribly sore throat," She pouted, moving her hand from her stomach to caress her neck.

I rolled my eyes and directed her straight to the way of my classroom. She spent the entire time pretending to wail in pain and distracting the rest of her class.

I needed caffeine by lunchtime. I was most dismayed to reach the cafeteria and realise that I'd forgotten to bring my money to work.

"Just what I need," I muttered and asked the cashier to put the bottle of coke back.

"I'll get this!" a voice behind me said.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the towering, bulky frame of Jake behind me. He grinned down at me as he handed over some cash and took my bottle of drink.

"You didn't have to do that," I smiled but looked very grateful.

"You look like you needed it. Good weekend?"

I grinned like an idiot yet again at the thought of my time with Edward. Jacob chuckled and shook his head while we walked down the halls.

"I'm not going to ask,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't," I agreed with a laugh.

We made small talk until we neared Edward's office. Jacob was just about to tell me about a date he had over the weekend when the door to the principal's office opened.

"This is me," I smiled and thanked Jake again for the drink.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Bells?"

"Still very sure," I nodded and walked quickly into Edward's office before anyone else was around to see.

The door closed behind me quickly and I found my small body being pressed against it. I let out a girlie giggle as Edward's long arms slid around my waist, his hands cupped my ass and gently squeezed before he finally pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmm, I've missed you," He mumbled, moving his lips to my neck. Without thinking, I popped open a button on my blouse, giving Edward's warm lips permission to roam my collarbone.

"It's not even been a day," I laughed then gasped as Edward's tongue trailed my collarbone.

"Too long,"

We spent many minutes stood against the door, our combined weights ensuring that it stayed closed throughout our illicit encounter. Our tongues tangled and we grabbed at each other's clothes. I ached to feel the warm skin hiffen underneath his layers. To touch the hardness that I clearly felt against my thigh - even more so when our making out session virtually turned into a grinding one. Quiet moans escaped us both, our bodies burning for friction and relief.

Edward pulled away first. He straightened his tie and combed his fingers through his messy locks.

I gazed at him happily for a moment. The bruise to his eye was fading slowly and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"You're so difficult to resist, Miss Swan," He groaned and adjusted his pants.

"Speak for yourself," I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to give my principal one last kiss before I had to leave him.

"I'll call you tonight, I don't know when," Edward told me and kissed my forehead.

He reminded me that he had some errands to run this afternoon and would be out of the building from two o'clock. I teased that the school would fall to pieces without him; he laughed and retorted that he didn't doubt my claim for a second.

Then that was it. I left Principal Masen's office and went back to an afternoon of teaching. Jake had popped his head into the room at about two thirty to ask if I minded giving him a ride home after school. The engine had completely blown on his car and he'd already had it towed home. I figured I owed him from this morning and so I arranged to meet him in the parking lot.

The afternoon passed slowly. I missed Edward already and couldn't help but be curious about what he was up to. He had teased me as to his plans the day before.

A surprise.

For me maybe? Or for us? I supposed time would tell.

Come four o'clock. Jacob and I were both totally exhausted and ready to go home. I drove my truck and we went through town so I could pick up some groceries before driving Jacob down to the reservation.

Like Edward, Jake repeatedly told me that my beloved truck was a _'pile of crap'_ but instead of offering me a new car, he said I should let him remodel it. It was certainly something to consider.

I picked up some groceries to cook steak and potatoes for Charlie and myself and made my way out of the store to get back into the truck.

Jake looked somewhat... occupied. His eyes were squinting and he was staring into the distance. I got into the truck, put my shopping bag on his lap and laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

My friend and colleague composed himself quickly.

"Um, nothing. Just don't look ahead," He blurted.

"Don't look ahead?"

"Please," Jake begged but I looked forward anyway.

I blinked once. I blinked twice. I just about managed to stop my bottom lip from wobbling.

A little way into the distance was Edward... and a woman whom I couldn't identify. I watched Edward duck as he got into his car and the woman, a bright redhead, got into the passenger seat moments later. It looked like there was another figure in the back seat, but I couldn't be sure.

Who was this woman?

Why was Edward with her?

"I told you not to look," Jake said, gently.

"I'm fine," I insisted and started the engine.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm," I nodded and started to drive down the road to take Jacob home.

I wasn't okay, and whatever this was, _wasn't_ fine with me.

My heart pounded hard in my chest with worry. Every beat was louder than my thoughts.

Edward had sworn that he trusted me. But how could he?

What was Edward hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>Love it or hate it?<strong>

**Let me know.**

**Until next time**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Time to discover Bella's reaction to the redhead in Edward's car! Who is she? I know, but do you? Happy reading and thankyou as always to my beautiful beta EternallyCullen who updated her story 'About Last Night' today!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The remainder of the journey to Jake's was completely silent, exactly the way I needed it. Jacob didn't ask me about the red-haired woman or Edward and I didn't mention it. I dropped Jacob home and drove off without so much as a _'see you tomorrow.'_ Moments later I realized my rudeness and made sure to text my friend later.

I'd always told myself that I wasn't one of _those women_ who would bury her face in a pillow, weep and then spend all night eating her body weight in ice cream, wailing that she'd be forever alone. I didn't even do that when Mike and I split up. I was stronger and better than the women who did that. But right now, after seeing Edward smile broadly with that woman, it was all I wanted to do.

Doctor Bella was prescribing ice-cream and alcohol.

I drove slowly while thoughts of Edward consumed me. I should have known that there was something unknown about Principal... about _him_.

It may seem a little immature for someone of my age and profession but with only the image of that woman's flaming red hair imprinted in my mind, I didn't want to think of his name. You can blame shock or my assumptions, but, I couldn't care less.

Jake had told me not to look, why did I have to look? If I hadn't, then I'd still be blissfully unaware of Edward's possible wrongdoings. His previous warning ran on repeat during my head. Asking me if I was sure I knew what I was doing, telling me that Masen just used people as puppets. Maybe he was right?

Jeez, he better not say _'I-told-you-so'_.

Then I started to blame Jacob. Why did he have to point out the thing I shouldn't have been looking at? If that stupid bulk of physical perfection hadn't looked so distracted, I probably wouldn't have even noticed that anything was amiss.

I sighed to myself as I drove. Blaming Jacob wasn't going to get me anywhere. I could only blame myself for trusting Masen so easily.

I arrived home and parked up rather sloppily behind Charlie's Police cruiser. I would deal with the reversing out early in my pyjamas the next morning. For the time being, a bottle of wine and some massively fattening ice cream was waiting for me.

I quickly typed out a text message to Jacob.

**I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye.**

**Coffee's are my treat tomorrow.**

**B**

That seemed enough to secure his forgiveness. After all, if I couldn't conclude a way to sort out the little mess that had become my love life, there was no way I could face Edward or Alice in the morning. Jacob would be my only friend at work.

I went inside and dropped my bag, I remembered Edward mentioning an errand he had to run and that it was a surprise. I snorted out loud, how did a beautiful woman come into his planning? Could it be completely innocent? Yes I supposed it could but with Edward's track record of behaving evasively, I believed I had every right to jump to the worst conclusion.

The television was blaring in the living room. I could hear Charlie roaring at the set, something about someone not hitting something right. I had no idea, nor did I care. I took the bottle of wine that I brought on payday from the refrigerator and my two best friends from the freezer.

_Ben and Jerry._

It seemed polite to poke my head in on my father to at least wish him a goodnight. I painted a smile on my face, metaphorically of course and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey, Bells!" He yelled while bellowing a disgusting string of curse words at the TV set.

"Having a fun night, huh?" I smiled, the ice cream becoming very cold on my hand.

"It's baseball night!" He grinned and picked up a slice of pizza, practically dripping with mozzarella and grease.

"In which case, I'll say goodnight now,"

"Goodnight? Bells, it's six in the evening,"

"I'm really tired," I managed to force a yawn, "I've got some grading to do too, I'm best off out of the way. Enjoy your night,"

I was just about to turn into the hall when Charlie beckoned me back. I huffed like a teenager and stood back in the doorway.

"Is something wrong, honey?" He asked, kindly.

"I'm fine, just... girl stuff,"

"Girl stuff? Well y'know, I raised you. I don't think there's any girl stuff I haven't heard about before,"

I knew my dad meant well, but if I told him what I'd seen in town, he'd be far too eager to dig out his shotgun. So, I lied.

"Not that kind of girl stuff, Dad. I mean... girl stuff of the... cycle kind," I tried to tell him. He just furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Aunt Flo?" I tried again, "The painters?"

Charlie's face went from confused and morphed to horrified. He apologized quickly and wished me goodnight. I smiled and Charlie waved his arm around in acceptance of my excuse and I was free to wallow in my own self-pity for the night.

By the time I actually got upstairs, poured my chilled wine into a tea-cup – yes, we don't actually have wine glasses in this house, my dad is more of a beer-in-a-can, kind of a person – I opened my tub of sweet, chocolatey ice cream and found it had become the consistency that somewhat resembled chunky chocolate soup with strings of marshmallow and caramel within it. It's safe to say, it went in the trash.

Instead I polished off my bottle of white wine and put on the radio, the sound was familiar, a British group that my mother used to enjoy listening to.

_If I could make a wish I think I'd pass  
>Can't think of anything I need<br>No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound  
>Nothing to eat no books to read<br>Making love with you, has left me peaceful warm inside  
>What more could I ask <em>

The lyrics made me feel warm. Edward and I had never made love, but I remembered his hands on me. They'd been gentle and soft, I laid back and imagined the way Edward had worked my body to a blissful state of euphoria. I guessed that he would be an attentive lover. Then I pictured the woman at the car and wanted to hurl.

I started to grade papers for distraction.

Edward's face was everywhere I looked. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. He was leaning against my desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, reaching for my foot to massage. I shook my head and the image of him disappeared in wisps of smoke, only to reappear right next to me. He chuckled quietly in that nervous, boyish way that I adored as his fingers tried to comb through my hair but they just vanished because it was nothing but a figure of my warped, drunken imagination.

I shook my head again and blinked more than once. Couldn't I lament without seeing him everywhere?

"Get a grip," I whispered to myself.

Was Edward too good to be true, or was the long legged red-head something else. A Masen I hadn't met maybe?

I dropped the pile of student papers to the carpet below and slumped back into my pillows.

My lids were just starting to feel heavy and close when the loud vibrations of my cell phone upon my nightstand jerked me back to life. I looked over and read the caller ID.

Edward.

**EPOV.**

I pulled the seatbelt across my body and smiled happily to myself. Victoria, my realtor had just helped me secure a comfortable and modern townhouse a short drive away from my parents. Now we had just left her offices in town and she was seated in the passenger seat beside me while Alice panicked in the back, her hands flapping around.

"Edward, I'm sure that was Bella!" She screeched.

"Alice, I told you. She doesn't take this route home, if it was Isabella, don't you think I would have heard that junk pile that she calls her truck?" I chuckled, "Come on, we deserve celebratory drinks. You'll join us, won't you, Victoria?"

The house Alice and Rosalie had found was pretty close to perfect. It had three bedrooms; I would convert one into my office. The master bedroom was a perfect size to accommodate both myself and Isabella one day. There was a long, wide garden complete with patio space and a pond at the back. It was a perfectly picturesque scene. The only downside was that the décor needed some touching up but I knew my mother would leap at the opportunity to put a little Masen touch into the house so I could call it a home. She would marvel at the task and take to it like a duck on water.

The building had been empty for almost a year, and the owners accepted my generous offer without hesitation. I had a month to change my mind before the sale would be completed.

"That's very kind of you, Mr Masen, but I do have to get back to my children," smiled Victoria.

"Ah, family woman," I nodded, "Very admirable,"

I drove Victoria the few blocks journey to her home, I insisted. Alice spent the entire time mumbling something to herself; it wasn't coherent enough for me to understand. Victoria handed me a folder full of signed paperwork before she left and reminded me to call if I changed my mind regarding the sale at any point.

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon," I laughed.

"I hope you and your lady friend will be very happy there. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye Mr Masen," she nodded and looked back at Alice, "you too,"

"Uh, huh," Alice replied, abruptly.

I waited until Victoria was out of sight. Alice was already clambering between the seats to settle herself in the front with me; she accidently kicked her shoe off her foot. It hit the dashboard of my car with a thud. I wrinkled my nose. I suspected it wasn't as accidental as it appeared.

"Do you have to poison my car with the stench of your feet?" I joked. She ruffled her cropped hair and sighed purposefully loud.

"What?" I sighed, leaning against the headrest of my seat.

"I'm telling you, it was Bella I saw," She started, "I'm sure of it,"

"It wasn't her, Alice,"

"Really? Then please tell me why it was, your gym teacher Jacob Black I saw sitting in the passenger seat, staring at the car while you and Victoria were signing papers?"

I sat up, alarmed. Black was sitting in the front? Then Bella...

"Shit..." I muttered and immediately started up the engine to my Mercedes and drove off, speeding at least 60 miles per hour.

"You automatically think she'll think you're with another woman, don't you?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know what she'll think but I know Jacob Black's mind. He'll taint her brain with ideas, make her think I was screwing that girl on the back seat or something,"

"Eww," Alice wrinkled her nose, "Not with me sitting in the back, thankyou," She giggled, I glared, clearly unimpressed.

I stopped outside my parent's house and looked at my sister, waiting for her to get out.

"You're not coming in?" She appeared confused.

"No,"

"But, you have great news to share. Mom and dad will be ecstatic,"

"And I won't be until I've spoken to Isabella. You can show mom and dad the photos online,"

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Principal Uptight Masen, you worry too much," She cooed playfully and patted my cheek. She got out of the car and sprinted into Jasper's awaiting arms.

I could hear Alice explaining my worries to him, he just shook his shoulders, made a 'tut' sound and said _"it could be worse,"_

I pulled out of the driveway and with one hand, pulled up the speed dial for Isabella's cellphone.

Don't worry, I'm a safe driver. I was using one of those hands free kits.

The phone just rang and rang. I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't go to her voicemail, then what would I say.

I was about to give up and drive back to my parents when she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she almost whispered.

"Isabella," I breathed.

"Oh. Hi, Edward,"

Her voice broke me in two. Everything about her half-hearted tone told me that she'd seen Victoria, and that she'd assumed the worst. I parked outside the house she shared with her father and shut off the engine. I rolled down the window and shifted lower in my seat to see up to her bedroom window.

"Please, I can explain," I begged.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Edward. I'm not your keeper," she replied coldly.

"I do need to explain, Isabella. I have to because you deserve the world and that's exactly what I'm trying to give you,"

"I don't follow,"

Her voice slurred slightly. Had I been the cause of my beloved to drowning her sorrows over a silly misunderstanding? Perhaps she had just wanted to unwind after a long, stressful day.

"I'll show you, tomorrow," I promised.

"I don't want anything from you, Edward. I don't need the world, I don't need gifts. All I want is a little honesty,"

I stared up at her window and saw the drapes moved to one side. I could see her delicate frame in the window. She was still in her work clothes. Even in the distance I could see how her blouse perfectly accentuated the shape of her curves.

If I could _just_ slide my hand over her body once, look into her big brown eyes and apologise and tell her how I felt...

"That's what I'm trying to do, Bella. Please, I know what you and Jacob saw earlier," I started, just as my mouth started to run away with me, "Though I have no idea why that man was in your truck anyway..."

"He needed a ride," she interjected, "I don't think I'm in the mood for this tonight, Edward,"

It stung. But it was no less than what I deserved. I should have just told Isabella my intentions of living in Forks to begin with.

"I, er, I understand," I murmured, "just promise me something?" I pleaded, all the while looking up at her window.

My vision wasn't perfect, but I was certain she was looking at me too.

I heard her quiet sigh on the other end of the phone. My heart tore with each unhappy sound that I heard.

"Isabella?"

"What am I promising?"

"That at four o'clock tomorrow, you'll meet me at my car. I'll explain everything,"

"Everything?" she repeated.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Alright, I'll meet you,"

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"That's a questionable sound you're making there, Principal,"

I could imagine her saying that but in a more playful tone. The tone I missed even though I had only heard it a few hours ago.

"The sound of your voice is far more sweeter, Miss Swan. It is one that possesses every one of my dreams,"

"That isn't true," Her voice stayed soft and quiet with every word she spoke.

"Oh but it is," I emphasized, "I've even lost sleep through imagining your dulcet tones in my mind,"

The gentlest of giggles escaped her perfect mouth. My heart soared upon hearing that sound.

"Is that true?"

"Every syllable," I insisted.

"Hmm," She murmured, possibly evaluating the truth to the claim I had just made, "I'm going to bed now,"

"Sleep tight, my sweet Isabella," I wished her, softly. I waved up at her window and watched her close the flap on her cellphone, ending our conversation. I dropped my own phone to the passenger seat, leant my head back and ran my hands through my hair, tugging at it and groaning in frustration.

I wasn't ready to share all of my intentions with this woman yet; I'd had everything planned perfectly in my mind. However, I would do everything it took to keep Isabella in my life and to keep myself in her heart. She'd claimed mine, she had the key and thrown it away already. It sounded incredibly corny in my head though inexplicably true.

I stayed outside until I saw the light in Isabella's bedroom go out. I couldn't outstay my welcome. It probably wouldn't be long before the Chief would come storming out, brandishing his shotgun to hold to my throat. I squirmed at the thought.

I drove home to the sound of a British band on the radio. I listened to their lyrics with concentration, almost tattooing the words to my brain.

_Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you  
>All I need is the air that I breathe yes to love you<br>Just to have you now  
>All I need is the air that I breathe you're all I want <em>

I found myself smiling. Just one of those small and subtle smiles that one does when they think of something that's fond or familiar.

Isabella was my air. She was everything I needed to breathe and to love her. She was perfection.

Through every day of our relationship so far, I had played with fire. Not enough that I would get burned but enough that one tiny misunderstanding had caused my love to scold me. Tomorrow I would make everything right again.

* * *

><p><strong>The music for this chapter is by Simply Red, the song is called The air that I breathe.<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Happy Friday! I'm very excited to bring you this update. So, we all know that Edward has a bit of making up to do but the question is, how does he do it? WARNING... there may be a little lemony goodness ahead... happy reading._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stared into the rearview mirror. Last night, I had been looking forward to this day. And now? I'd much rather crawl under a rock and stay there. The parking lot was quiet, Isabella's truck was no-where to be seen, so it should be simple enough to get to my office without being detected. Alice was already on her way. I hated admitting that I needed her help, but the last thing I needed was my own students jeering at me and asking questions.

I got out of the car and fumbled with my keys during my frantic race to lock the vehicle and go inside. I dropped the keys on the ground, managed to grab them and briskly walk inside.

"Principal Masen?" a voice familiar to me called out.

I ignored them. I realize it appears rude on my part but I consider my reasons understandable.

Soon I was safe in the confines of my office. The room was dark but warm. I twisted the cord on the blinds to allow a little light into the room, I could see the dust particles dance across the space. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it on the back of the door before combing my fingers through my ragged hair. I winced as my fingertips touched the sore patch of skin. I inspected my fingers after - no blood. That was good.

I sat down in my office chair and folded my arms. I knew that I had to pull myself out of this mood before I saw Isabella. Our afternoon together would not be ruined. If anything, I would ensure perfection. I would throw caution to the wind, along with my worries and simply be me, Edward Masen, and do whatever it is I wanted. I would do whatever it took to put the smile back on my own and Isabella's beautiful face. I smiled at the thought of her.

I looked to my right where on the wall was a large display of photographs. There was a small photograph of every member of my staff. In the corner was Isabella's, taken on her first day of work. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked nervous. Her smile was innocent. Her big, chocolate eyes looked as though they were looking at me. Of course I knew she was looking at the camera, but for five seconds, I would pretend that her smile was for me and I felt warm.

My train of thoughts was broken by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"Alice," she squeaked from the other side and without another word, she rushed into the room and slammed the door behind her.

I sat up straight in my seat and looked over at my little sister as she smoothed down her hair and muttered something about the rain.

"Did you bring it?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, I brought it, Edward," she sighed before she finally focused and looked in my direction... at my face.

Alice gasped and immediately forced back her emotions.

"Oh, Edward,"

"Don't,"

"But this has to stop," she started.

"And it will," I finished, "I'm coming home until the house is ready,"

Alice nodded.

"Promise me, Edward. You'll be at the house having dinner with us all tonight?"

I shook my head.

"I'm seeing Isabella,"

Alice gave me a small smile at the mention of my girlfriend, but still looked sad.

"It looks real sore, is it a good idea?"

"It's a great idea," I defended, "I need her,"

"But your face..."

"That's why you brought make-up... can you help me?" I sounded like a defenceless little boy seeking solace. Alice placed her bag down and nodded. She reached for her make-up bag before coming towards me and sitting on the edge of my desk.

"At least it's a clean cut," she smiled softly, brushing strands of my hair out of the way, "your mop of a hair style hides most of it," she giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled, "I'd be screwed if I was still the uptight ass I was when I hired Isabella,"

"You were never uptight, Edward... you just... forgot who you were. The staff and kids don't care what you do or what you look like. You run this school like clockwork and no-one cares about your personal life. You worry too much,"

My sister's words repeated in my head while she gently dabbed a convering of liquid concealer onto the cut that emblazoned my forehead. I cringed a few times prompting Alice to repeatedly tell me she was sorry. Then she worked at my black eye, she used some lotion and potion on it before putting some more concealer and foundation around the affected area.

"There," she spoke with a soothing tone, "now you just look like you haven't slept in days,"

"Thank-you, I appreciate it, Alice," I smiled.

Alice packed away her things and checked that my hair flopped in front of my face correctly before leaving.

"Just don't move too much, okay?" she teased and left to prepare for her classes.

Outside my office, I could hear the halls filling up with raucous children. Their laughs and chatter. I could hear the familar tones of some of my staff as they conversed and spoke about their previous evenings. I realized that Alice was right; none of them cared. My staff members were respectful; they didn't talk behind my back or create rumours. It was something of a comfort. I strolled out into the reception area and saw Isabella's truck, which was oddly parked right next to my car. It wasn't her usual spot, but I liked it. Maybe one day we would have the same car but in different colors, like his and hers, Mr and Mrs. I slid my hands into my pants pockets and started to grin like a fool. I couldn't wait to see her and for us to share my excitement of the new house, and the new life I wanted her to share with me one day.

Missing Isabella, I pulled out my cell phone and tapped out a quick message. The words were simple. Just that I was thinking of her, and that I was looking forward to her company during the afternoon.

I was just slipping into a daydream when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I started to whistle and turn around. I stood back, startled when the towering figure of gym teacher, Jacob Black loomed over me.

"Mr Black, good morning,"

"Sir," he almost seethed at me. Of course, I knew what this was about.

I sighed.

"Let's go in my office, shall we?" I whispered as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"So I can hear the bullshit tales that you spin Bella? No way,"

"I really don't think this is any of your business, Jacob. But seeing as you're a friend of Isabella's and we both love her... albeit in different ways, I owe you a-"

"You love her?"

I snorted. _Is this ass really that nosey?_

"As a matter of fact I do. What you both saw yesterday, was a complete misunderstanding, one that Miss Swan is now vaguely aware of,"

Jacob folded his arms and his biceps flexed as he did so. My balls metaphorically shrivelled up and appeared to hide in my body.

"You're not supposed to hurt her,"

"It wasn't on purpose, I know how it must have looked. But I give you and Isabella my word; yesterday was innocent,"

Jacob looked at me, unsure. His beady eyes focused on my face. Could he tell that I was sporting girl products? No doubt that would set off the first rumour about me around school.

_Principal Masen, educator and resident transvestite!_

"You're just going to have to trust me," I told Jacob and without another word I shut myself in my office.

My office would be my safe haven today. I sat behind my desk and prepared some documents before pressing my magic button that put me through to my personal assistant.

"_Yes, Principal Masen?"_ the voice chirped.

"Gemma, please reschedule any meetings that I have today, I will be catching up on my paperwork,"

"_Yes, sir,"_

And that is exactly how I spent my day. I spent time filing my own papers, signing various documents and sending Gemma for the occasional cup of coffee and my lunch. My high school was strangely harmonious today, though I wasn't knocking that fact.

I felt calmer than I had done in the morning, though disappointed that Isabella hadn't responded to my text message. Maybe she was still angry with me? I hoped not. Even so, if she was, my townhouse would change everything. I was almost prepared. I shoved my keys and phone into my pockets and left my briefcase in my office. I made my way to the home economics department, where borrowed a kettle and two teacups. I took a few teabags and milk pots from the staff room and made my way outside to meet Isabella.

Sure enough, she was waiting between my car and her truck. She had her back to me but I knew her shape instantly. Her tiny waist highlighted by her white blouse and high waisted skirt. She wore shoes with the tiniest heel to give her that little boost but so she didn't have to worry about falling flat on her face. Her silky locks fell loose around her shoulders in waves. Even from the back, Isabella Swan was a perfect picture.

I didn't say anything until I was merely footsteps away from her. I figured she heard the tap of my shoes because she turned around. I smiled shyly at her and brushed the back of my fingers across her soft cheek. As I looked into her eyes, they looked as if they were searching me... searching my eyes for something. I leant in until our lips almost touched before she pulled away.

"What is it?" I asked, as a pang of disappointment touched me.

"It's hard to be mad at you when you do that," she told me plainly and waggled her finger at my lips.

I looked down and chuckled quietly before looking up and grinning at my girl. A weak smile formed on her lips and I could see she was struggling in her pretence to still be mad at me.

"How was your hangover this morning?" I asked whilst unlocking the car.

"I wasn't drunk," she mumbled quietly and got into the passenger side of the car. We were seated side by side in seconds.

"But there was wine involved before our conversation last night?" I raised an eyebrow, and started the engine.

"A little. Do we have to go over last night?" Isabella looked down at her lap as she spoke.

Guiltily, I put my hand on her knee and felt her body tense.

"Bella, I promise, I would never give you reason to not trust me. Let me show you?" I begged.

She stayed silent for a moment before putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'm extremely happy that you are, Isabella," I took her hand and pressed it to my lips, placing a single kiss to her warm skin.

A small giggle escaped her lips as I dropped her hand and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Is something amusing, Miss Swan?"

"No," she laughed, "just... our first fight. I've never had an argument with a man before,"

I smiled at her briefly before turning my attention to the roads, "Ah but this wasn't an argument, it was merely a misunderstanding. They are two different things,"

"You look a little different," she stated. I shrugged her comment off.

"Sleep deprivation. If you aren't smiling, then I'm not smiling,"

The rest of our journey was silent. We drove completely past Isabella's house, and past my parent's house. I could see the confusion etched onto Bella's face. My new home was literally a few blocks away from my parent's. I parked in front of the blue fronted garage and shut off the engine. Isabella ducked her head to see out of the window. She blinked more than once as her eyes locked onto the modern townhouse, which was painted perfectly white with pale blue window frames. The lawn looked as though it needed a good mow, and the small flower beds beneath the windows were long neglected. But it was going to be perfect.

I sat back in my leather seat and grinned to myself while Isabella continued to look curiously and get out of the car. I followed her and stayed a couple of steps behind her while she walked through the grass.

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked.

"Would you like to go inside?" I took the items I borrowed from the school out of the trunk along with a blanket and a couple of cushions.

"Not if it's illegal," she retorted.

I laughed heartily.

"Ever the worrier, Miss Swan. Trust me?"

"I did... I do," she stared at me and sighed, "Edward, what is this all about?"

I took her hand and made her walk to the front door with me. I took out the key and put it into the lock, twisted once and pushed it open. We got a little dust in our faces but were then greeted by the sight of my light and airy house. The stairs were directly in front of us; to the left was the living room and the kitchen to the right. The floors were wooden in most of the rooms, I would have some covered in carpet, but lay a rug in the lobby area. I motioned for Isabella to go inside, I followed her, and directed her her into the living room.

The sun shone brightly into the living room; there were no drapes or blinds at the windows. Isabella put her hand up in front of her eyes as she looked around, still completely oblivious.

"Is this where you take your leggy friend then?" she mumbled.

I was hurt. Hurt that the love of my life would truly think I could betray her in this way.

"It's for us!" I blurted.

Isabella's kitten heels tapped on the wooden floor, she was pacing in circles as she looked at the detailing on the ceiling. She started to laugh audibly, her voice echoed through the empty house.

"Run that one by me again, Sir?"

I strolled across the room and took both of Isabella's hands in mine, I squeezed them tight, I may have even been hurting her but if I had, she was too surprised to notice.

"This house, I brought it. I'm moving back here to Forks to be close to my family and to you, and..." I inhaled a deep breath, "it's kind of a..." I stammered, trying to find the right words without freaking my angel out.

Isabella squeezed my hands and gazed up at me, she wasn't mad anymore. There was a certain glint in her eye that told me to be honest and to tell her everything. No longer did I feel scared, I felt excitement. I sucked in a breath and let go of her small hands. My hands found her waist and her delicate neck; I caressed her nape, losing my hand in a sea of Isabella hair.

"When I was young, a wise man told me to be honest with others at all times as well as being honest with myself. He said that I shouldn't be afraid of the consequences because if I was brave then I could handle anything that was thrown at me, I haven't always done that. I don't grab the bull by the horns enough, so to speak," I rambled.

"Edward, what is it?"

I grinned crookedly into the worried eyes of my girlfriend.

"I love you, Isabella. I know it may seem like it's too soon but I brought this house to be with you, as a promise that one day, I, Edward Masen, will give you the world. I'll do whatever it takes to keep the smile I adore on your face," I smiled, seeing her smile, "I'd frame the way you look every time you look up at me like that if I could... this is for us, Bella. All of it,"

The room went silent and Isabella and I just stared at each other. I felt like the Edward inside of me had floated out of my body and was hovering above laughing and calling me an idiot. I gently stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb; I felt a tear drop onto my skin and rejection flooded through my body. I dropped my arm and took a step backwards.

I watched Isabella shake her head and walk towards me. She took my wrists and put them around her waist. Even with her heels on, she needed to rise up on tiptoes... but she did and touched her lips to mine as light as a feather. Everything was okay... it was okay! Eager, I pressed my lips firmer to hers, our mouths moulding in a perfect 'O' as our tongues danced together, craving each other. We pulled apart, both a little breathless. I shook my head and blinked as I attempted to focus.

"I love you too!" my sweet Isabella squeaked.

"You do?" I choked out.

She nodded and threw her arms around my neck. I picked her up in my arms and swung her around in glee! She laughed and protested, demanding that I put her down. I grinned like a fool and thread my fingers into her hair, holding her head so that we made eye contact.

"You love me?" I double checked.

"I love you," she confirmed.

We kissed again. I felt Isabella's skin gooseflesh under my touch. I gently tugged and sucked upon her lower lip, desperate to experience every possible taste from this woman. She was awaking every possible feeling inside of me, just like she'd done in my old bedroom. How could I resist now everything had somewhat changed? I couldn't, but this had to be done right. Sensual seduction - not a clumsy fuck in the wake of our declarations.

Reluctantly, I let go of her and picked up the things I'd brought inside with us. I laid down the blanket and cushions. Isabella kicked her shoes off and got comfortable while I plugged the kettle into a wall and knelt down, and prepared the teacups.

"I feel like we should be drinking champagne," I said nervously, "this will do,"

I poured the milk and left the room briefly to fill the kettle up in the kitchen. I spent a few seconds composing myself as I was alone. I loosened the top buttons on my shirt feeling hot and tapped my back pocket feeling my wallet, I was relieved that Emmett had slid a condom in there a few days back - even if he had meant it as a joke.

I could hear Bella's soft footsteps padding across the hall. I waited until she was behind before I turned around. Her shoes were still off and she'd removed her tights. A lump formed in my throat at the sight of her creamy legs. The two buttons at the top of her blouse were undone also. Could we be more perfect for one another? I didn't think so. Stood so innocently in front of me, she looked sublime. Like my own, her breathing was unsteady, nerves flooding her body.

We'd been intimate before, I could do this.

I shut the power supply on the kettle and lightly rubbed down Bella's arm until I was in line with her waist. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her body tight against mine.

"Are you sure? Here?" I whispered.

"Depends... the redhead?"

I chuckled, "My realtor,"

"Then I can't think of a more perfect moment,"

I bent slightly and put my arm underneath Isabella's knees, and swept her up into my arms. She held on to me for support, though one sneaky hand found its way to the buttons on my shirt, pulling them open one by one. I felt the slightest touch as her palm found the small patch of ink on my chest; it sent excitement through my bloodstream. As we reached the blanket, I heard her utter the words that are etched on my skin and a light bulb lit in my head. I laid her down gently on the blanket and kissed her head.

"I'll be back in ten seconds," I promised and sprinted outside to my car.

I grabbed my iPod and portable docking station from the car and rushed back inside. I plugged the station into the wall and set the volume down on the iPod, playing what I called my 'relaxation' playlist. Isabella was lying on her side, her partly open blouse revealing the swell of her breasts which caused my boxer shorts to immediately feel like they were shrinking on my body. I swallowed and crawled towards her slowly and rested my body beside hers.

"If music be the food of love, play on," I murmured, "I love you, Isabella Swan,"

"I love you, Edward,"

I leant in slowly and kissed her, I was gentle and considerate. I slowly moved to hover over her and supported my weight on my elbows. She was so enticing; it was difficult to not rush things. Her lips parted, granting me access as we became passionate. I felt like a virgin again, worried whether I was doing something right or not. I moved my lips to her neck, trailing light kisses around her throat and jawline as my hand covered her breast. She filled my hand perfectly. I palmed my hand over her which elicited the sweetest moan from her lips. Isabella arched her back, pushing her chest further into my hand.

I needed a better look, a better feel. I gazed into her intrigued eyes. My shaking hands finished unbuttoning her blouse. I moved to her feet and she sat up and slipped the cotton shirt off her body whilst I shrugged off my own. She was just reaching for the clasp on her bra when I grabbed her hand.

"Allow me,"

Isabella nodded her head and dropped her arms to her side. I moved to kneel behind her and swept her long hair over her shoulder, leaving her alluring skin to my mercy. I kissed and slowly ran my tongue along her shoulder as my hands skimmed her sides, travelling up her back until I reached the flimsy material of her underwear. I was focused as I made quick work of the clasp. I slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck as I did so, whispering my adoration for her.

I snaked my arms around her from behind and cupped her breasts in my hands, squeezing gently. I felt her already hardened nipples elongate at my touch. Her sharp intake of breath sent a shiver down my spine and straight to my pants, and she knew it. Her arm reached behind her and ran her fingertips to the obvious bulge in my suit pants. I closed my eyes and released my hold on Isabella's body. She turned around in my arms to face me so that we were both on our knees, yearning for one another. I opened my eyes to see that Isabella had removed her skirt, leaving her in just a lacy pair of panties. We both watched as her small hands tugged on my belt, then the button and finally the zip.

"I've never touched you before," she whispered.

The sensation in my boxers was becoming an ache. How had I waited so long for this?

"Touch me now," I choked out.

I rose to my feet while Isabella pulled down my pants and hooked her fingers into the waistband of my Calvin Klein's. I couldn't watch as she slid them down, I just felt my erection spring to life and I knelt again.

I was scared, there was no denying it. It had been so long since... anything. I closed my eyes and kissed Isabella, resisting the intense compulsion I had to devour her. I was distracted when I felt Isabella's fingers tease my erection, a long gasp escaped me and our kiss broke, instead pressing our foreheads together, looking into Isabella's eyes as I felt her hands on me for the first time.

Her delicate hand wrapped loosely around my length, stroking me slowly from base to tip over and over until my breathing was ragged. The feeling was fucking incredible. The heat between us was radiating. I rested my hands on Isabella's thighs, travelling them up slowly until I reached her panties and pressed two fingers against the clear, damp patch.

I did this to her. _Me_.

I licked my lips, my throat suddenly feeling very dry. Bella released her hold on my member and shifted. She moved her legs while I peeled her underwear from her body.

"Beautiful," I whispered as she lowered herself onto her knees before me once again.

I took her wrists and slid her arms around my neck, my hands taking hold of the back of her thighs. I pulled her onto my lap. Isabella moved herself closer and sat on my thighs, just above my knees. Her milky, smooth legs either side of mine. Keeping my eyes on the beauty straddling me, I fumbled around behind me for my pants and dug into my wallet, produced the little square packet. Isabella took it from me and slowly peeled back the foil.

"A man who is well prepared," she smiled, kissing me chastely.

"Aren't I always," I smirked and watched her face as she rolled the latex onto me.

This was it...

"Nervous?" I asked...well, nervously.

"No," she shook her head and lifted her hips.

I allowed my fingers to tease her soaking entrance, sliding one digit in and then back out before positioning myself. She slid down slowly, sheathing my cock inside her. We both let out long groans as she enveloped me tightly. I've never known a feeling like it.

I wrapped my arms tight around her waist, content to just feel her for a few moments, she was bliss. I was already panting, and I felt beads of sweat on my forehead. I moved my hands down Isabella's back, over the curve of her ass to hold the flesh, and lifting her body up. I advanced forward, rocking my hips and driving into her slowly, savouring every second of this experience.

Isabella's body was light, practically effortless to support. Her hips bucked against every one of my thrusts. She leaned herself back allowing me to kiss her precious body. My lips found her nipples and I lavished each one equally with kisses, sucks and nibbles. Each moan from her mouth was louder and satisfying than the last.

I built my pace, proceeding to move within Isabella slower but harder. Each movement making her cry out. I felt her body tense in my arms, I felt her tighten and throb around my length, coaxing each other into climax. Feeling impulsive and both desperate for release, I quickened. My lips tugged on her nipple, and her body shuddered as she chanted for more. I wished in this moment that I had more hands; I wanted to touch her everywhere, all at the same time.

My thrusts were quick and sharp. I lifted my head to find her lips; her breath was hot and laboured. Her hands found my hair and she tugged me roughly into a kiss, I ignored the dull pain from my cut as she did so and kissed her back deeply.

"Edward," she whimpered, "I'm there,"

"Let go, sweetheart," I pleaded and bucked my hips harder.

She writhed and I jerked. Our bodies were a hot, clammy mess, with feverish kisses as we let go and found our much needed release. An intense orgasm ripped through my body as we continued to rock together. Feeling Isabella spasm around my manhood, whispering my name breathlessly. I'd never felt such euphoria like it.

I don't know how long we just lay together for. Hours, possibly. She fell asleep in my arms and awoke when it was almost dark.

I brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled, happy enough to just watch her and listen to her soft breathing.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hello,"

"So... you love me?" She smiled.

I chucked quietly and nodded, planting a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you,"

* * *

><p><strong>*squeaks* You happy?<strong>

**Let me know!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Hello! It's been absolutely months since this story updated, I know but it's here and I do plan to continue writing my favourite story about Principal Masen and Bella. Life and temperamental laptops get in the way sometimes! Thankyou to my beta EternallyCullen for her awesome work as always and I dedicate this chapter to all of my friends attending Eternal Twilight 9 next weekend! I also apologise for the many emails you may have all received while I tried to upload this chapter. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Please excuse me a moment while I perform a victory dance...

He loves me!

Edward Masen loves me.

I was lying here; completely naked whilst basking in post coital bliss, in a dusty and empty living room, under a blanket with the moon shining through the window...with Edward Masen, who, is in love with me.

Life doesn't get better than this.

I sighed contently.

"Bella? Bella, what is it?" Edward murmured sleepily. His fingertips drew soft patterns over my bare back, it tickled.

I rolled onto my side and Edward did the same and linked our fingers together. Just that simple touch brought a whole barrel of emotions to me. He smiled at me, a real, cheeky school boy smile before his lips touched mine. His rough stubble tickled my skin in a way that I didn't care about, it was just my Edward and I loved it. He really did feel like mine now too. Tonight had brought me a new sense of security to my relationship with Principal Masen. He had plans for the future, plans that involved me. There were no unanswered questions between us any more. Together, we were like concrete.

"Life just feels perfect right now, doesn't it?" I whispered, resting my free palm upon his chest.

"It'd be better if we had a bed," He chuckled and started to sit up. He groaned as he straightened his back.

"You're not that old," I giggled quietly.

"The school ages me," We laughed in unison.

"I ought to think about getting home. It must be getting late," I sat up beside him and started to reach for my clothes. I was just pulling up the strap of my bra when Edward slid it down again and kissed my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going backwards in the whole getting dressed routine," I observed with a chuckle.

Edward's lips travelled from my shoulder and up to my neck, the sensation sent shivers down my spine and I tilted my head to one side. Edward found a spot around the side of my neck, below my ear where he gently kissed, before pulling the skin between his lips and sucking.

"I swear you're suddenly a horny teenager!" I wriggled in my half-hearted attempt to resist him. My body relaxed and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close against him. One hand gripping my body, the other moving to cup my right breast as it almost fell from the confines of its lace cup.

"Ah!" I gasped, "Edward, I mean it. I have to go," I shuffled away and pulled my bra strap to secure myself in the chest department.

"Isabella? Will you spend nights here when I move in?"

I pulled my second bra strap back to my shoulder and turned my head. I kissed his cheek firmly.

"On one condition," I rose to my feet. This had to be casual. I knew Edward wasn't going to like it. I finished dressing and threw my hair over my shoulders. Edward, of course was still butt naked on the blanket.

"Anything," He grinned. His teeth twinkled as the moonlight shone in to the room.

"You have to tell me how you keep getting hurt,"

Edward's expression quickly changed. Gone was my happy principal. And in his place was the of the asshole I met on the first day who mimicked my beloved truck.

"Isabella..." He began, sounding as though he were scalding me.

"No, Edward. I've seen you hurt too many times now and what hurt you hurts me too. You have a new cut on your head, I felt it,"

I wasn't stupid. I'd felt his slight wince as our bodies writhed together in pleasure. How I hadn't seen it.

"Isabella," Edward rose to his feet and stepped towards me.

He looked glorious in the moonlight. I fought the temptation to stare at his body up and down. Maybe I should have, to check for bruising. I instantly found myself trying to remember my old girl scouts first aid training.

He took my hands in his and held them to his chest.

"You trust me, don't you?" He began.

I nodded, hypnotised by his deep green eyes.

"My heart, it beats for you, Isabella. Everything I do now, it's for us," He told me softly.

"That doesn't explain how you get hurt," I pulled my hands away from his and reached up slowly. With the slightest touch, I swept his damp hair backwards to reveal an angry red cut on his hairline. There were patches of beige around it, I quickly realised it was make-up. Sweat must have wiped it away.

"Edward..." I murmured sadly. Edward swiftly took my hands and put them to his waist then pulled me into the tightest hug I have ever known. He was almost squeezing the life out of me, as if it was the last embrace we would ever share.

"I promise you, my sweet Isabella. None of that is going to happen anymore. You have my word,"

I believed him. I knew his various tones of voice. The one he used with staff, the one with his students and then the one he saved just for me. I nodded and kissed the nearest part of his skin I could reach. I think it was his collarbone.

Edward finally started to dress. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder just as I heard him buckle his pants.

"So, would you like to help me decorate this place this weekend? I'm keen to move in as quickly as possible. I don't think anyone will contest my offer," He grinned cockily.

"You trust me to paint?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, Bella," He left his tie loose around his neck and brushed my cheek with his thumb, "I trust you to paint and help me choose colours. I meant it when I said I want you to live here with me one day,"

"Really?" I felt my cheeks flush.

"Really," He chuckled and continued to caress my cheek, "Isabella, I want to live with you, marry you, and have beautiful brown eyed babies with you."

Edward's words, the confirmation of his commitment to me made me blush even more. I looked down with a shy smile only for him to tilt my head back up and kiss me softly.

His lips barely pulled away from mine as he whispered, "I'll drive you home,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman, Miss Swan," he smirked and rested his hand at the small of my back as he led me outside and into the chilly night air.

I fell asleep during the short car ride home. I only knew because I woke up convinced that Edward and I were back in the house, making love. Unfortunately, we were parked up outside my father's house and Edward was tucking strands of hair behind my ear.

"Straight to sleep when you get inside, it's late," he whispered to me, "I'll pick you up in the morning,"

I nodded lazily, gathered my belongings and got out of Edward's car. I just started to walk up the path when his arm slid around my shoulders and he escorted me to the front door. I rummaged around in my bag for my keys; I swear I was almost falling asleep standing up. I heard Edward's low chuckle as he took the jingling keys from me and quietly opened the door.

"Sleep well, Isabella," He whispered and kissed my head.

I walked into the house and kicked off my shoes. I turned around to see Edward had already walked back to his car. His perfect butt was leaning against the hood and he was smiling.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, beautiful. Goodnight,"

I closed the door with a ridiculously goofy grin on my face.

I fell asleep in my cosy bed with a ridiculously goofy grin on my face.

I could see the smile still gracing my lips when I glanced at myself in the mirror as I washed the next morning.

I was just brushing through my hair and pinning it up neatly for work when Charlie bellowed from downstairs.

"Bella! Delivery!"

Who could possibly have a delivery for me at seven forty five in the morning?

I slipped my feet into a pair of flat shoes and made my way downstairs. Staring at me was a large bouquet of a flower I didn't recognise. Charlie was peering close at them while scrawling his name on the clipboard the delivery boy held out.

"Thanks, son." He muttered and closed the door, "Someone's popular," He chuckled and left me alone with my unexpected gift.

I knelt beside the presentation; the smell radiating from the flowers was beautiful. They had long petals of a pink shade with darker pink spots on them. I picked out the card and unfolded it.

**Sweet, Isabella.**

**These are Blackberry Lillies, or also known as 'leopard flowers'. I find that they have intriguing beauty, much like yourself.**

**I love you.**

**E x**

I clutched the card to my chest and smiled. Edward was such a romantic, even if he didn't realize it. Looking back at the man I first met when I had my teaching post interview, you wouldn't have thought he had such warmth within him.

I stuffed the card into my purse for safe keeping - yes I'm sentimental, I placed the vase of flowers on the kitchen table. The rising morning sun shone on them brightly through the window.

I barely had time to eat my bowl of cereal before I heard Edward honk the horn of his car outside. It was just before eight. He was running late. "Unusual," I muttered to myself and left the bowl on the counter.

I was just pulling my jacket on when I found my father stood in the living room archway, nursing his cup of coffee.

"Those flowers from your boss?" He asked, making a motion towards the kitchen with his head.

"Yeah, they are," I replied as I picked up my bag and reached for the door handle.

"Hey, Bells?"

I turned around, my dad was scratching at his chin in a kind of nervous manner. Oh god, we were heading for an awkward father -daughter conversation.

"This... thing, with your boss," he started, "you're being careful about him, aren't you?"

I raised a genuinely confused eyebrow, "Thing?..Careful?" I repeated.

"Yeah. _Fraternizing_ at work...well it doesn't always end well and you're my daughter and I just want to make sure you're..."

Charlie stumbled over his words along with confusing hand gestures. I knew my father, and for a man of not very many words, he was really trying.

"Dad," I smiled and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You know what I'm trying to say, right?" he pulled a face, one with an uneasy, awkward grin.

"I know, and I appreciate it. Edward is great, like really great. I care about him, a lot."

"That's girl talk for you're in love with the man, right?"

I struggled to contain my smile and nodded firmly. My dad leaned against the wall with one arm, still holding his now empty coffee mug and tapping the oak table with the other hand.

"Maybe I should, err, meet him, properly,"

"You want to meet my boyfriend?" I blinked.

"Yeah. Sure. He drinks beer right?"

I nodded, speechless.

"I'll see you guys for dinner then,"

I nodded again, completely astounded.

Edward honked the horn again. I said goodbye to Charlie and hurried out of the door and down the path. It was almost eight. I expected Edward would have to let me out of the car a block away from the school. We were running late and kids would be arriving at the school by the time we arrived.

I got into the car and awaited Edward's pissy tone for holding him up. Instead he held out a white rose in front of me and leaned over, pecking my cheek lightly. "Good morning. I'm sorry I'm late,"

"That's... okay," I started to smile as I plucked the rose from his fingers and inhaled its sweet scent.

"I overslept, I was up late ordering flowers for my wonderful girlfriend," Edward winked as he started the engine hit the gas hard and sped off down the street.

"You'll have to drive quicker than that if we're going to make it to work before anyone else,"

To my surprise, Edward pressed the button to open the window of the cars, simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his shaggy hair out so it blew in the morning breeze.

"So what? If anyone asks, I found you walking to work from the bus stop and offered you a ride. I'm a decent guy," he stated casually.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Edward was suddenly so much more relaxed. Was it the new stage in our relationship or purely because he got laid last night? I did wonder.

He fiddled with the knob to the car stereo and found some cheesy song from the 90's. Within seconds, his shoulders were dancing and he was crooning along. He took glances at me as well as concentrating on the road to use the opportunity to serenade me. If the song wasn't so cringe-worthy I really would have complimented him on his singing abilities.

"What is with you?" I laughed.

"What is with me, Isabella?" Edward asked, "Nothing! Just, I'm happy, I'm in love, I've brought a house. This is a great time to be alive!" he chuckled brightly.

"I'm not complaining. This is actually a great time for you to be in a good mood,"

I figured now was a good time to bring up our new plans for this evening. Personally I would have loved to have gotten him alone in his new living room again but I supposed pizza and beers worked too.

"It is? What's on your mind, Miss Swan?"

Edward abandoned one hand on the steering wheel for my thigh. I was wearing pants today and suddenly wished I wasn't. I could imagine Edward's hand massaging higher and higher along my leg until I felt his fingers reach the promise land.

"A lot will be on my mind if you don't move your hand," I swatted his hand away with a quiet laugh; I was rewarded with a cheeky wink as Edward's hands went back to the ten and two position on the steering wheel.

"Actually, I was talking to my dad this morning and he wants to meet you tonight," I said quickly.

"Tonight? As in, after work tonight?" he asked.

"How many tonight's are there in one day?" I laughed, "Yes, tonight. Will you come?"

"Will he shoot me?" Edward glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned and shook my head.

"Beers and pizza I imagine..." I thought for a moment, I couldn't let my father feed my principal boyfriend pizza, "I'll cook something for all of us,"

Edward was just pulling in to the parking lot of the school and straight into his empty space. He shut off the engine and reached for my hand.

"I'd love to spend the evening with you and the Chief, Miss Swan," he smiled my favourite, knee wobbling, smile, "I'll follow you home from school,"

He started to lean in, as did I. Our lips were a mere two inches away from each other, and then we remembered where we were and tore ourselves apart quickly. I got out of the car without another word, Edward following shortly after. Several members of staff were strolling past us as I buttoned up my jacket.

"Um, thank-you, Sir, for the generous lift," I coughed.

"That's quite alright, Miss Swan. I recommend heading straight to your classroom, you seemed to be running late as it is," Edward's tone was plain; it was typically Principal of him.

"Yes, Sir," I muttered and hurried away, clutching my bag in my hand.

The school was crammed with kids running around frantically to get to homeroom on time, I guessed Edward and I weren't the only ones running late this morning. I was just entering my classroom when my bag began to vibrate. I entered the room, with a gaggle of fourteen year olds behind me.

"Sit down and text books out!" I called out above their voices as I placed my bag on the table and rummaged around for my cell-phone.

**Missing you already,**

**You owe me a kiss ;)**

**E x**

I grinned to myself and shoved my phone back into the bag and shrugged off my jacket to begin my lesson.

"Right, today we are going to be looking at post war poetry. Turn to pages thirty-three and thirty-four and we can begin!" I instructed enthusiastically.

I spent the morning, and most of the afternoon wondering what to cook for Charlie and Edward this evening. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I had no idea what Edward actually liked. Did he have any allergies? Or foods that he really couldn't bear? I had a free period in the afternoon, so I relaxed in my chair and started my pile of grading with my right hand and sending Edward a text with my left.

**Any aversions to food?**

**B x**

The message was short and to the point. But I was typing with one hand, the hand I didn't write with. I didn't have the patience to be wordy.

My palm quickly buzzed with a response, just as I awarded Jane Hudson a B plus.

**I don't recommend the cafeteria meatloaf if that's what you mean.**

**E x**

I giggled out loud. I wondered what he was up to. Edward was only three floors below me. However it would look weird with me dropping a flying visit to his office after this morning's pick-me-up. I typed back to him.

**I mean for tonight. I don't know what you like.**

**B x**

I'd hardly begun to read through the next paper before I received a response.

**I rather like you ;)**

**E x**

I smirked as I read Edward's reply. I could see him winking in my mind with his cheeky, boyish smile. I heard a knocking on my classroom door and turned my head to see Alice in the doorway donned in full ballet gear: Pink leotard, leggings and pumps. She sprinted into the room and sat down on the table in front of me as I typed to her brother.

**That is not helpful, Principal Masen. You taint my thoughts!**

**Pasta?**

**B x**

"Does Edward like pasta?" I placed my phone down and looked up to find Alice stretching out her leg and almost bending it around her head.

"Edward eats anything. He's not as fussy as he was when we were kids," Alice's voice stretched with her... well, stretching.

I tilted my head to one side, watching her as she twisted into various positions on my classroom tables.

"Is there a reason you're doing that here?"

"I came to see how things are with you and my big brother," smiled Alice brightly as she sat up into a normal position and crossed her legs, "Ya'know, the whole realtor incident. Seriously, Bella, let a guy surprise you, and don't jump to conclusions," she giggled.

"I was surprised," I flushed, embarrassed, "we're fine though." I insisted, trying not to give anything away.

Alice however, saw right through me and leapt onto her feet.

"Something happened!"

"What? No!" I squeaked defensively.

"You're a terrible liar! Spill!"

How was it that Alice saw through everything? I sighed and started to smile broadly.

"Let's just say, there is no questioning of anyone's commitment,"

"He told you?" Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

"That he loves me, yeah," I grinned.

Alice's expression changed, first she looked confused, but then she smiled too and joined in with my excitement.

"Aww, Bella! I'm so pleased for you guys! My best Bella and my brother!" She squealed.

The bell soon rung, signalling the end of the day. I began to slide the last of the ungraded papers into my bag and put on my jacket.

"So did you guys have a good night yesterday? He came home pretty late,"

"He's living with you?" I asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah, just while he does the house up you know. Did you guys... you know,"

"What?"

Alice wiggled her eyebrows and cackled.

"Um, well, er, yeah," I mumbled shyly.

"Ooooh! How was it?"

I laughed, hard, "Alice! That's your brother; I'm not telling you that!"

Alice immediately realized her words and shrieked.

"Eww! Jeez... I got lost in girl world for a minute," she shuddered and together we made the journey down the multiple staircases to leave the building.

We got outside and saw Jasper leaning against a bright, yellow car. Alice jumped for joy and clapped her hands together.

"My baby!" She waved a goodbye to me and ran straight into her partner's arms.

It was an adorable sight. I wondered if I gave Edward the same eyes that I'd seen Alice give Jasper. I continued to watch as Jasper dropped a set of keys into Alice's palm. She was giggling with glee the entire time. Alice took driver's seat and Jasper took passenger. She drove off at a quite frightening speed. I was almost in a trance, watching their happiness that I jumped as Edward came up behind me and surprised me with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good day?" He murmured against my skin.

"Much better now," I whispered, turning my head to meet his deep green eyes.

Our foreheads pressed together, Edward's floppy hair almost falling in front of our eyes and I pushed it back with my hands. His tresses were soft between my fingers, I resisted tugging them in the same way I'd done last night. His breath blew on to my face and it smelt like sweet tea. My eyes left his and focused on his lips, they looked shiny and moist. I sucked in a breath of my own.

"I'd do anything, to kiss you right now, Isabella. Kiss you like crazy in fact," he whispered with a chuckle.

I pulled away and stepped back. Edward's husky voice was entirely too tempting.

"I'll follow on behind you," he nodded, motioning towards my faithful truck. Ah I had missed her.

I walked across the parking lot to my truck. I purposely put a slight wiggle in my step as I did so. It was the right choice as I heard a low groan come from Edward's lips as he watched me go. I unlocked the driver's door and climbed up and into my truck. I was just about to pull the door closed when Edward appeared at the window and grabbed the handle.

"I should give you detention for that little stunt, Miss Swan," he smirked and leant in far enough to leave a single kiss on my neck. The sight of his smile alone was enough to leave me breathless.

"I'll see you real soon, Miss Swan," he winked and blew a kiss as he strolled away towards his own car.

I drove out of the parking lot and in the direction of my dad's house. Since last night, I saw it more as my dad's house now than my own. Edward wanted me to live with him, he meant it, I was sure. I didn't think he wanted to waste time either. Throughout the drive, I kept checking my mirrors to see Edward following me. He was directly behind the entire time. I could see his lips moving as if he was singing.

Soon enough, we were parked up outside the Swan house. I relaxed in my seat as I unclipped the belt and tapped out a message to Edward with a grin as he got out of his Mercedes.

**Mentally prepared?**

**B x**

I heard the tone on his phone and then a chuckle. I picked up my bag and turned to find Edward had already opened the driver side door for me and held out his hand.

"I'm always ready, baby,"

* * *

><p><strong>I promise it will not be nine months before I update again!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


End file.
